Ninjago: Los nuevos Elementos
by Grinux
Summary: El mundo de Ninjago siempre ha sido cuidado por los maestros de Spinjitzu, cuatro elementos Fuego,Rayo,Hielo y Tierra, pero no solo existen esos elementos existen tres mas: Agua, aire y magia, que han sido dormidos y despertaran para proteger al ninja verde y a los demas elementos. Soy muy mala con los resumenes, solo lean.
1. Nueva aventura

Todos conocemos la historia de cómo se formó Ninjago, sabemos la historia del primer maestro del Spinjitzu, y como fue derrotado el gran Lord Garmadon y el Gran Tirano, tantas aventuras vividas con los jóvenes maestros legendarios de los elementos, Kai maestro del fuego, Jay maestro del Rayo, Cole maestro de la tierra, Zane maestro del hielo y Lloyd ninja poseedor delos cuatro elementos más la luz.

Pero, un mundo no solo de crea con estos cuatro elementos, el agua este uno de los elementos más importantes para la creación de la vida, aire y la magia. Estos elementos han sido dormidos hasta que aparezcan sus nuevos portadores, o surja la amenaza que obligue a los jóvenes maestros a rendirse, surgirán para evitar eso, Ninjago nunca deberá estar en peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche fría de otoño, se veía na joven muchacha de aproximadamente 19 años con cabellera ondulada de color castaño claro, unos ojos verdosos, piel morena clara y su estatura media se arreglaba para salir a su acto…

.- Aggh… detesto este lugar…pero no puedo dejar de trabajar aquí, necesito el dinero para la renta…*suspiraba* ya pronto se vencerá el contrato y conseguiré algo mejor.- hablaba para ella misma mientras se acomodaba el vestido azul de holanes corto.

.-*toc-toc* S-Sofía… ¿estas lista? Ya casi te toca.-decía una voz masculina, afuera del camerino de Sofía.

Sofía: si ya estoy lista, ya casi salgo Sebastián.-su voz sonaba más tierna, aquel muchacho era como su hermano, se criaron juntos eran mejores amigos.

Sebastián: está bien Sofi, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente.

Sofía: Si, vamos entra Sebas*tiernamente*.- El joven muchacho de cabello café oscuro y ojos cafés claros, guapo para ser sincera, entro con cierta timidez.

Sebastián: wow Sofi te ves hermosa.- Decía el muchacho con un brillo en sus ojos su hermana era muy guapa.

Sofía: gracias Sebas, me sonrojas pequeño.- Se llevaban de diferencia 2 años.

¿?. ¡SOFIA ES TU TURNO! .- decía un hombre con voz ronca

Sofía: *palida por aquel grito* y-ya voy señor…- salió corriendo a escenario.

Un escenario lleno de personas que esperaban ansiosos a la presentación de Sofía, ella tenía una voz que cualquier muchacha envidiaría.

Sofía toma el micrófono, la música empieza a sonar y ella comienza a cantar…

_**Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia  
más bonita que en la vida escuche  
Vendo el guión de la película más triste y la  
más bella que en la vida pude ver  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra  
que en la vida compondré  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno  
del momento que en la vida viviré**_

_**Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,  
pero no me pidas que quiera vivir...**_

_**Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar y te escudas.**_

Sofia cantaba hermoso, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, pero un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro la veía desde el público

¿?.-Que muchacha más linda y talentosa, Sofia me parece que se llama.- De pronto otro chavo de cabello castaño y despeinado se acerca a él y lo saca de su pensamiento

Kai: ¡Cole! ¡Tenemos que irnos Zane y Jay nos esperan!- dice presuroso

\- a-ah sí, ¡ya voy!- cole se dio vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.-Esa chica es estupenda, también creo que me es familiar.-Kai lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de aquel bar. Y se fueron en el vehículo de Zane

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡No ven que ya es muy noche y tengo que llegar a comer!- Jay parecía más que desesperado por comer, bueno, es Jay que esperaban.

\- pues es que Cole se puso a pensar quien sabe que ¡y no me respondía!- Dijo el castaño en defensa.- por cierto, ¿escucharon a la chava que cantaba?-Kai parecía más que encantado con la voz de aquella chava.

-SI, aparte era muy bonita-Jay le dio un codazo a Cole- A mí no me engañas Cole, te gusto aquella chava- Cole le mando una mirada fría a Jay.

-Ok, si estaba muy bonita y es talentosa, pero, ¡no me gusta!- Dijo finalmente el pelinegro- Además se me hace conocida, no sé de dónde-Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro.

-ya dejen en paz a Cole, tenemos que llegar al barco… porque si no, el sensei y Nya nos mataran-Dijo Zane con voz calmada como siempre, pero en cambio, Jay se puso espantado, su novia se iba a enojar.

\- ¡NOOOOO! Zane acelera- Jay parecía niño con miedo, exagerado.

-Jajajajaja Jay tiene miedo de su novia.-Dijo por fin Lloyd, dando unas cuantas carcajadas, burlándose de su amigo.

\- cállate niño.- avergonzado y enojado respondió Jay.

\- Les recuerdo que están hablando de mi hermana.- Dijo Kai serio, pero por dentro estaba riendo solo de ver la cara de su mejor amigo.

Todos iban en aquellos vehículos riendo y haciéndose bromas, momentos de amigos o mejor dicho mejores amigos. Era una noche muy bonita, un cielo despejado y estrellado de pasada medianoche, la ciudad tranquila se quedaba atrás y los ninjas salían al campo donde se encontraba su barco.

**Llegando al barco**

Nya los estaba esperando afuera de la puerta, no muy contenta que digamos, es más cuando Kai bajo del vehículo esta le lanzo una mirada fulminante, Kai sintió aquella mirada tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque conocía a su hermana y ahora sí que estaba enojada.

-estem… ¿ya llegamos?-Dijo el castaño a su hermana, aunque realmente estaba preocupado nadie sabe cómo va a reaccionar una mujer enojada.

-Si, ya veo.- La chica ce cabellera negra volteo a ver a los demás ninjas y con una mirada fría miro a cada uno.- ¿Quién fue el culpable? ¿Quién se distrajo?-Todos estaban sorprendidos, como Nya supo que se fueron a un bar, acaso alguno tenía una cámara escondida o algún aparato de rastreo.

-emm…Nya, cariño, te lo podemos explicar.- Jay trataba de ser tierno con su novia.

-está bien, tengo sueño, estuve esperándolos porque no llegaban y ya me había preocupado.-Finalmente dijo Nya, ya no estaba enojada, pero si comparáramos su sueño con el tamaño de la tierra, ella tenía muuuucho sueño son la 3 de la mañana!

-Lo siento Nya, me sentía estresado y les dije a los chicos que si podíamos irnos a distraer un rato.- Dijo el pelinegro, un poco incómodo, porque sabía que Nya se había desvelado por él y su "estrés" pero bueno, por fin sabía el nombre de aquella chica.

-Cariño no te enojes ya estamos aquí, te quiero.- Típico se enoja tu novia y le dices un montón de cositas lindas.-*la besa* te amo no lo olvides.-dijo el castaño claro a su novia

-Jay, estoy aquí.-dijo Kai todo rojo de enojo, estaban besando a su hermana enfrente de él.

-Ya tranquilo, no la va a comer, Kai.-le dijo Cole a su amigo.- Ya vámonos a dormir, muero de cansancio.

-concuerdo con Cole.- Hablo por fin Zane que estuvo callado, tenía sueño, es un nindroide, pero también le da sueño, no sean desconsiderados.

-Jajaja, si ya vámonos a dormir.-Sonrojada por aquel beso de su novio.

**Ya todos acostados.**

-te conozco, pero de donde…Sofía…-Cole no se sacaba de la cabeza aquella muchacha.

**En algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva Ninjago.**

-Ese muchacho, creo que lo conozco.-Sofía pensaba y pensaba, ella conocía a Cole, viejos amigos, viejos recuerdos….


	2. Reencuentro de viejos amigos

**Capítulo 2 **

**_Reencuentro de viejos amigos_**

Otro día, que aburrido era ahora la vida de los ninjas nadie a quien enfrentar, ni un ladrón, todo ahora estaba monitoreado por computadora.

En el cuarto de los ninjas, Cole se levantaba y se cambiaba, se colocaba si típico traje de ninja, se colocaba enfrente del espejo se peinaba, cuando los demás también se despertaban hacían lo mismo con la diferencia de Lloyd, él seguía dormido.

-¿Quién lo despierta? Jejejeje.- dijo Kai de manera maliciosa, estaba más que previsto, te quedas dormido, te ira mal.

-opino que no deberían ser tan bromistas.-Dijo Zane preocupado por lo que sus compañeros fueran hacerle al joven ninja.

-vamos Zane, una pequeñita, no le dolerá lo prometo.- respondió Jay con una sonrisa juguetona, sus intenciones eran darle un pequeño susto a Lloyd. Cole camino despacio hacia Lloyd y le hizo una señal a Jay para que le diera un toque a Lloyd, pero de pronto unos rayos salieron de quien sabe dónde y electrocuto a Jay, Kai y Cole.

-¡JA! Los atrape, miren quien salió con los cabellos chamuscados.- Lloyd no aguantaba la risa de ver a sus compañeros de cuarto todos quemados, era una escena bastante graciosa, Zane se reía por que les había advertido, más lo le hicieron caso.

-bu-buena esa Lloyd, n-no me la esperaba.- confeso un electrocutado Jay, aunque resulta algo irónico, él es el maestro del rayo.

-auch.-Cole se sobaba la cabeza aun no creía que le habían regresado una broma.

-Jajaja me sorprendiste Lloyd, actúas bien estar supuestamente dormido.- Le contesto Kai a Lloyd.

-Meeh, la tenía guardada porque me la debían.- respondió Lloyd cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tipo de puchero, no le gustaba para nada que le jugaran bromas, pero le encantaba andar haciendo bromas a sus compañeros.

-bueno, basta de bromas tenemos que entrenar, el sensei me dijo que los iba a contar algo muy importante y que era necesario que estuviéramos todos.-Por fin hablaba Zane (creo que Zane no dice mucho, hmmmm, le daré más participación) poniendo un tono serio.

-Ahhhhhh.- dijeron los demás en coro no les gustaba entrenar, porque ni había a quien enfrentar…o al menos ellos creían.

En una sala del barco, bastante moderna un circuito de computadoras avanzadas, conectadas inalámbricamente a cámaras de la Cd. De Nueva Ninjago para saber si ocurría algo inusual, pero esto era muy raro casi nunca sonaba la alarma. El sensei estaba sentado en una gran mesa redonda junto a Garmadon y Misako, Nya por otro lado lucía un poco impaciente y sostenía un libro bastante viejo y roto ella leía y releía algo y tenía los ojos súper abiertos como platos.

-amm ¿Nya estas bien?- Pregunto Kai a su hermana al ver su cara de sorpresa y preocupación.

-s-sensei-i.- Fue lo único que dijo Nya y volteo a ver al Sensei.

-pfff…creo que es hora de que les cuente otra historia, más bien, la continuación de la historia que ya ustedes conocen…-Dijo serio y con su típica tranquilidad el sensei

-Ninjago fue creado con sus cuatro elementos, pero no solo con esos se creó, existen 3 elementos más: agua, aire y magia.-Dijo Garmadon y le continuo el sensei Wu.-Pero estos elementos fueron dormidos, y los elementos que ustedes poseen no, puesto que los elementos faltantes solo despertaran cuando una amenaza mayor en contra de los mismo elementos y el Ninja Verde surja de entre los más oscuro y profundo del inframundo, El Agujero Negro.-lo último fue dicho como si fuese veneno.

-y ahora como Maestros de los elementos puros, les corresponde encontrarlos.-Dijo seria Misako, más seria de lo normal (Yisus, creo que esto será algo peligroso Misako nunca se pone muy seria)

-a ver, a ver si entendí…nos están diciendo que existen más elementos y que estamos en peligro todos nosotros porque una cosa súper malvada quieres deshacernos de nosotros y de Lloyd?- Jay recito todo eso de manera muy rápida y apenas entendible y desesperado.

-estemm…si…-Dijo el sensei de manera tranquila.

-¿Qué?- Kai no se tragaba lo que apenas le habían dicho.

-pero sensei nos está diciendo que tenemos que encontrar tres ninjas en un lapso de tiempo no muy largo, pero es lo mismo que buscar un alfiler en un pajar ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?- Pregunto Zane con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.- Apoyo a Zane, será demasiado difícil.- Contesto Cole.

-¿y cómo los encontré a ustedes?- dijo el sensei tomando te.

-y… ¿ya les dijo que son chicas las nuevas ninjas?- Pregunto Nya, molesta…sabía que podían quitarle a su amado Jay.

\- ¡¿CHICAAS?!-dijeron los 5 ninjas sorprendidos, ay dios ya se les alboroto la hormona a nuestros niños.

-¡No se distraigan! La amenaza ya es oficial se han registrado pozos de materia oscura en muchos lugares del mundo y no sabemos aún a que nos estamos enfrentando.-Grito Misako para callar a nuestros "niños alborotados"

-Misako tiene razón, contrólense, niños calientes.-Dijo Nya un poco enfadada…

-¿sabes que te quiero corazoncito?-Dijo Jay tranquilizando a su enfadada novia.-ellos son los alborotados.- dijo escudándose Jay.

-¿pero cómo empezamos a buscarlas?-pregunto curioso Lloyd.-No será fácil, ¿hay alguna manera de saber cómo encontrarlas?-cuestiono Lloyd.

-apoyo lo que ha dicho Lloyd.-Hablo finalmente callado Kai.

-No tenemos idea.-contestaron los senseis y Misako

*silencio incomodo*

-ay luego vemos…tengo que salir a… a ver unas cosas de mi departamento en la ciudad… si me disculpan, los veo en la noche.-Cole se rasco la cabeza y salió del lugar.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?-pregunto Kai

-es raro de Él.-susurro Jay

-¿estará bien?-pensó Zane preocupado por su amigo.

-am… ¿y que vamos a comer?-sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, dijo Lloyd.

Todos echaron a reír, pues Lloyd tenía razón no habían comido y ya hacia hambre.

Mientras tanto en la Cd. De Nueva Ninjago…

Cole iba caminando por la calle pensando, no llevaba su traje simplemente llevaba un jean de mezclilla y una camisa negra y un poco despeinado tenía la manos en los bolsillos, iba bastante distraído cuando…*track*

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Un voz de mujer bastante preocupada y avergonzada hablo.

-No, no lo siento, es mi culpa.- Dijo Cole, bajando un poco la vista, entonces la mirada de ambos se cruzó.

-amm, ¿disculpa te conozco?- pregunto Cole un poco sonrojado.

-Soy Ivonne Sofia Lee, ¿y tú?- Dijo tímidamente Sofia levemente sonrojada.

-Sofi… ¡¿eres tú?!...¿no me reconoces?...soy Cole Bucket…-contesto

-¿COLE?- Lo abrazo fuertemente y entre sollozos.- Me alegra inmensamente haberte encontrado, te extrañe demasiado.-El pelinegro también la abrazaba, ella era para el muy especial era su hermana, pero de diferentes padres, se habían criado juntos pues sus casas estaban en la misma calle.- Pequeña Sofi.-Cole se separaba de ella para apreciarla mejor.

-mírate estas muy joven castaño los interrumpe.- ¿Sofia quién es él?-Sebastián pregunto serio.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hizo algo?-Pregunto muy preocupado y lanzando una mirada fría a Cole.-No no, nada de eso Sebas, es un viejo amigo, e-es Cole…-Dijo sonriente y con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

-Oh lo siento Cole, soy Sebastián Lee un gusto conocerte.-Dijo de manera más amable y extendiéndole la mano para un saludo formal lo cual Cole estrecho su mano con la de él.-Cole Bucket, el gusto es mío.- Contesto sonriente el pelinegro.

-Sofi ha pasado demasiado, pero creo que ya te había visto, anoche para ser exactos en un bar ¿trabajas en un bar?

-Y-yo…Cole creo que tengo mi historia desde que no vimos por última vez…-su voz se quebraba

-Sofi *la abraza* si no quieres decirme ahora lo podemos hablar en otro momento, pero no llores.-La voz sonaba más tierna y más blanda.

-Cole, ella ha pasado por cosas terribles, bueno hemos pasado.-Sebastián trataba de contener las lágrimas, la vida se las había puesto bastante dura.

-si gustan podemos ir a mi departamento, queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.- El abrazo de nuevo a Sofia, para ser sinceros le partía el corazón ver a su casi hermana así.-Pero por favor no llores…-le decía.

-E-Esta bien…Sebastián ¿hoy no me toca cantar cierto?-Sofia pregunto pero su cara estaba en el pecho de Cole.-Emm hoy es jueves, no…hoy no te toca.-Sebastián dijo pensante

-Está bien, vamos, por aquí…-Dijo llevando abrazada a Sofia y Sebastián a su lado.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa soy Linux, esta es mi primera historia de Ninjago, espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews, ideas y criticas…._**

* * *

**_Los quieroooooooooooo, desde el otro lado del internet, Linux._**


	3. Recuerdos

**_Capítulo 3 Recuerdos_**

Con los demás ninjas…

-¿Era necesario seguir a Cole?-Pregunto Zane, no le agradaba la idea de espiar a sus compañeros.

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa, anda muy serio pensativo y cosas que me hace pesar que esta triste…-Dijo Kai un poco nostálgico.- Creo que fue por estos días en que su madre murió y no me gusta verlo triste.-Finalizo Kai.

-Sí, fue por estos días hace 13 años, él solo tenía 7 años.-La voz de Jay se entristeció y bajo la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabía chicos…-Hablo Lloyd triste.

-Bueno no hay que estar tristes, Cole es fuerte en todos los aspectos, ahora lo importante… ¿alguien sabe dónde es el departamento de Cole?- Volvió a hablar Lloyd, era chistoso porque lo habían seguido para saber que tenía, pero lo perdieron de vista cuando este entro a una calle de comercios, y ellos no sabían dónde vivía Cole.

-Ay por Dios *facepalm*.- Dijo Jay, era cierto no sabían no donde vivía.

-Emm esperen, se supone que la ciudad esta interconectada, debe haber un lugar que nos digan donde vive Cole.-Sugirió Zane.

-eso puede ser cierto, pero ¿en dónde?- Pregunto Kai.

-mmm ¿Por qué no vamos a esa computadora de servicio público?- Lloyd señalo una especie de cajero automático que decía "servicio público".- ¿Es una especie de broma? Todo es ahora tecnología.-Kai hablo refunfuñando.

-Jajajajaja, esto es demasiado chistoso.- Lloyd y Jay estaban riendo, ver a Kai con esa cara era divertido.

-Cállense.-Kai los vio

-Buenas tardes, ¿me podría proporcionar la dirección de la vivienda del joven Cole Bucket?- Pregunto Zane a la computadora, esta comenzó a escanearlo.

-Buenas noches joven Zane, amigo del joven Cole Bucket usted tiene permiso para obtener la dirección *la maquina saca un papel con la dirección de Cole* esperamos que el servicio haya sido de su agrado, tenga buena noche.-la maquina se apagó.

-ok, eso fue rápido y raro.-Kai dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos-

-meh, supongo-. Jay se encogió de hombros

En un edificio de la Ciudad, un trio de jóvenes entra a un departamento de este, tenía cierto lujo, entraron a través de la puerta, pintado con los colores Beige y café oscuro, tenía varias consolas de video juegos y tecnología bastante reciente y avanzada.

-Bueno, emm…bienvenidos y mi pequeño departamento.-Dijo Cole moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y después se rasco la cabeza.

-¿acaso estás jugando?-Sebastián hablo y después dejo la boca abierta estaba sorprendido.

-wow, vives como rey, hombre.-Sofia miro de reojo a Cole.- ¿de que trabajas?

-Sofi, ahorita hablamos de mí, hablemos de ustedes, ¿Qué haces en ese horrible lugar? –Cole lucia impaciente por saber todo

-Cole, mi vida no ha sido color de rosa *suspiro* te acuerdas ¿cuándo aún éramos niños de 6 años?-Sofi miro a los ojos de Cole.-Si, me acuerdo perfectamente.-Cole respondió y Sofia continuo.-Pues era la época en la que mejor vivía, yo tenía mi familia completa y un hogar…pero cuando cumplí mis 10 años*Cole interrumpe*-Fue cuando yo tenía 11 y tu papá…falleció…-Sofi empezó a sollozar en ese momento Cole y Sebastián la abrazan.-Si…mi madre y yo empezamos a buscar una manera de sobrevivir entonces fue cuando Sebastián llego, mi madre había visto a un niño del orfanato entonces hiso todo por adoptarlo, aunque no tuviéramos muchos recursos para vivir pero nos había encariñado con este pequeño, en aquel entonces el solo tenía 9 años el trataba de ayudarnos en todo, si él hubiese podido trabajar creo que la habría hecho-Sebastián la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.-Y claro que lo habría hecho por las mujeres que cuidaron de mi.-Sofia lo quería mucho, su hermano pequeño que se comportaba como mayor con ella.-Entonces pasaron 3 años y mi mama consiguió trabajo en el Bar Chicago era mesera y cantante, casi como yo aunque yo no soy mesera, solo canto, el dueño del lugar hizo un contrato, mi mama trabajaría 3 años ahí, pero su deuda fue aumentando, Mr. Craig no quería que mi mama se fuera por que ganaba más cuando ella se presentaba…pero una noche mientras ella regresaba a nuestro pequeño departamento, sufrió un accidente y no lo logro *Sofía empezó a llorar más fuerte, Cole la abrazo ella significaba mucho para él* en ese entonces yo tenía 16 años y tuve que dejar el colegio y empezar a trabajar y sacar la deuda que dejo mi mama, yo no quería que a Sebastián le faltara algo…-Sofia termino de narrar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, Sebastián sollozaba….

-Pero ya no mas Sofi, ya no trabajaras en ese horrendo lugar.- Cole se levantó y tomo los brazos de Sofia y le dijo. ¿Cuánto te falta para liberar la deuda?- Cole la miraba a los ojos enserio él deseaba ayudarla, todo por su mejor amiga, por la persona que le amaba…-Cole no voy aceptarte que pagues la deuda, no estaría bien, no Cole, no te diré.-Sofia no quería meter a Cole en el problema económico

-Sofia, déjame ayudarte, por favor por nuestra amistad…vamos Sofia…si me dejas ayudarte, podrás terminar el ultimo años de escuela, por favor mi niña…-Cole quería ayudarla de corazón no quería que ella sufriera.

-Sofia, podrías aceptar y después le pagaremos, yo tampoco quiero que sigas trabajando con Mr. Craig.-Sebastián la trataba de convencer ya no quería que su hermana sufriera en ese lugar.

Después de muchos intentos Sofia accedió, pues realmente quería que la ayudaran y ella creía que su madre le había enviado un ángel para que la cuidara y ayudara, ese ángel era Cole…

-Está bien, te aceptare la ayuda pero te pagare.-Sofia estaba triste y feliz a la vez.- Y la deuda es de $15,000…ya tengo 5,00 solo me faltan los otros 10,000…-Sofia bajo la cabeza

-No es problema *Cole toma la barbilla de Sofia* tengo lo suficiente, ser maestro tiene buena paga.-Cole la miro con ternura, Sofia se sonrojo por aquel gesto.

-te estoy viendo viejo…-Sebastián vio el gesto, cuidaba a su hermana.

Cole y Sofia rieron, Sebastián se unió a la risa

-oye Cole, y ¿cómo fue que tuviste todo esto?-Sofia pregunto, él tenía dinero, no era millonario pero vivía bien

-Jejejeje pues soy profesor, y parte…Amm ¿han escuchado de los ninjas?-Cole los miro con curiosidad.

-¡SI!-respondieron los dos.-Son geniales, me gustaría conocerlos.-Sebastián comento con mucha esperanza y feliz.

-Nunca los he visto de la cara.-Sofia dijo expresando un poco de curiosidad.- ¿Por qué nos lo preguntas?-Sebastián miro a Cole.

-pues porque…*Cole realiza su Spinjitzu y aparece con su traje de Ninja*soy uno de ellos, soy el maestro de la Tierra.-Cole puso una mirada orgullosa y a la vez creída.

-Wow, esto no lo esperaba…-Sebastián estaba sorprendido.

Mientras se aclaraban todo acerca de cómo Cole tenía un buen departamento, la razón era porque el Sr. Borng les pagaba por trabajar como voluntarios y como profesores, necesitaban sustentarse. Cole les ofreció bebidas y empezaron hablar, tocaron el tema de la mama de Cole que había fallecido 4 meses después del padre de Sofia, hicieron recuento de recuerdos vividos y Sebastián había ido por unas botanas a la tienda.

*toc-toc*

\- ¿Quién podrá ser?-dijo para sí mismo Cole y de levanto a abrir la puerta

Del otro lado de la puerta

-por favor dime que es este, ya hemos preguntado en los departamentos anteriores y no damos con el de Cole.-Jay estaba fastidiado de tanto caminar y preguntar.

-si Kai no hubiese quemado la parte del número de departamento hubiésemos llegado antes.-Lloyd miro con una mirada fría a Kai

-ya perdóneme, a veces me espanto y mis poderes se activan como defensa.-Kai se disculpaba, esta apenado por lo sucedido

-ya no es culpa de nadie, a ver que nos responden en este departamento.-Zane lucia tranquilo, a pesar de soportar a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! .-Cole estaba sorprendido de que sus hermanos llegaran a su departamento al caer la noche.

-venimos a ver que te pasaba y por qué actuabas así.-Lloyd le respondió preocupado

-no tenían que molestarse.-Cole estaba feliz de que sus hermanos se preocuparan por él.

-ammm Cole… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Sofia salió a ver y pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sofia, de una manera atontada, ella era muy bonita no era fácil de ignorar…

-¡Chicos respeten a la señorita!- Cole noto como la miraban, él no va a permitir que vean a su chica de esa manera.

-Donde están nuestros modales.-Zane hablo.

-bueno se los presentare, estos son mis amigos y mi equipo.-Cole empezó a presentarlos.-Este es Kai maestro del fuego*señala a Kai y este sonríe* Jay maestro del rayo *mira a Jay y saluda* Zane maestro del Hielo *Zane la saluda de mano, todo un caballero* y Lloyd, maestro de todos los elementos *Lloyd la saluda también de la mano*

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, Soy Sofia Lee.-Sofia les regalo una cálida sonrisa. – lo mismo digo, soy Sebastián Lee.-Se presentó Sebastián y levanto la mano en forma de saludo general

Sofia los veía a todos y cada uno traía un broche, un color dorado con impresiones que significaban cada elemento que presentaban. Ella recordó que tenía uno muy parecido…pero no lograba descifrar que significaba, tenía como una especie de ola.

-Oigan creo que es muy tarde como para regresar al Barco.-Cole miro el reloj de pared, y era cierto eran las 10 de la noche, y pues el ya no quería salir de su departamento y no quería dejar a Sofia ni a Sebastián.

-Bueno no importa, queríamos asegurarnos de que te encontrabas bien amigo.-Jay le dijo a Cole y este asintió y dio las gracias.

-Bueno, ahora…creo que tenemos problemas volveremos a llegar tarde…-Kai balbuceo y se rasco la cabeza

-no se preocupen pueden quedarse.-Cole les sugirió.-Hay 3 habitaciones Sofia se queda con una y todos los chicos nos dividimos en las dos restantes.-Podría ser, pero tenemos que avisar al barco, ¿Cole puedes comunicarnos?-Zane pregunto.-Claro, la última vez que vino Nya instalo comunicadores desde mi computadora a la computadora del barco.-Aclaro cole con una sonrisa burlona Jay se molestó un poco, su novia había venido a la casa de su amigo y él no sabía.

-Bueno pues llama.- Lloyd estaba emocionado, Nya era muy buena con la tecnología, que maravilla habrá hecho ahora.

-Observen.- Cole encendió su computadora y empezó una video llamada

*conectando con la computadora central*

-¿Dónde están?-Nya pregunto desde el otro lado-Tranquila hermana estamos con Cole.-Kai le hablo a su hermanita.-Si estamos aquí cariño.-Jay hablo y se hicieron ojitos (jajajaja esto es gracioso)

Empezaron a platicar y presentaron a Sofia y a Sebastián, y todos ya sabían quién era quien, después todos se organizaron para dormir, pero antes Sofia pidió hablar en privado con Misako, nadie sabía por qué pero la dejaron sola con Misako a través de la pantalla, y ella saco su broche…

-Disculpa, ¿sabes que significa mi broche? Es que vi que los ninjas tienen unos parecidos y quería saber si tenía algo que ver, bueno realmente me gustaría saber que significa, me lo obsequio mi abuela antes de morir…-Sofia hablo con Misako, esta al ver el broche se sorprendió, el broche significaba algo que todos estaban esperando, el broche de la maestra del Agua…

-Sofia…ese broche es el broche de los maestros agua…eres la niña a la que estamos buscando, te encontramos eres la nueva maestra agua-Misako se sorprendió mucho y estaba muy feliz, habían encontrado a una de las maestras de la profecía.

Al otro lado de la puerta

-Esperen ¿Sofia es la nueva maestra agua?-Cole no se la creía

-esto es asombroso, no fue difícil.-Jay expreso sorprendido.-Jajaja y yo creyendo que nunca las encontraríamos.-Lloyd estaba muy feliz.

-Tendremos que entrenarla antes de cualquier nueva amenaza.-Zane hablo a sus compañeros

-Wow…eso explica las gotas de agua que empezó a hacer ella sola…-Susurro Sebas, pero lo bastante audible para que Kai escuchara.-espera ¿ella ya manera el elemento en sí?-Kai pregunto, era imposible que alguien manejara ya el elemento sin entrenamiento.-Esto esta medio raro.-Jay dijo un poco confundido.-Lo importante es que encontramos una maestra de la profecía.

Al otro lado, paralelamente.

-esto…wow…ahora entiendo porque podía hacer gotas de agua sin explicación…-Sofia se mostraba emocionada…

-Necesitamos que estés con nosotros… ¿sabes la profecía?-Misako la cuestiono, Sofia asintió su abuela se la decía…pero como un cuento

Una vez que todos aclararon que Sofia era la nueva maestra le dijeron que tenía que entrenar, y Cole les pidió a sus amigos dinero para pagar la deuda y ellos accedieron, una nueva amiga, un nuevo ninja.

*Riiing*suena un teléfono

-*incomodo*Emm bueno…-Jay contesto su celular

-¡Jaaaay!, no quiero asustarte, pero iré a visitarte.-una voz femenina muy emocionada decía

-Oh no…-Jay estaba pálido de ¿miedo? ¿Felicidad? O ¿ambas?

-Oh si, hermanito, tengo que contarte algo quizá te emocione o no sé, mañana llego al barco.-La voz colgó el teléfono.

-¿Jay estas bien?-Zane pregunto, su amigo estaba pálido y tenía una mirada perdida

-¡VA A VENIR! ¡OH DIOS! Mi hermana vendrá, ¿Qué hare?-Jay estaba desesperado…

-¡¿tienes una hermana?!-todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Si, y se llama Alessia, y ¡es muy delicada!-Jay mostraba mucha preocupación.

Alessia era casi Jay pero en versión femenina, eran hermanos que nacieron el mismo día no eran gemelos eran cuates…Jay a veces no soportaba a su hermana ni ella a él…

-ayyyy noooooooo.-Todos gritaron, otro Jay...

* * *

**Holaaa disculpen la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo episodio, espero lo disfruten mucho...**

**¡¿QUE PASARA AHORAAA?! SOFIA ES LA MAESTRA AGUA, QUE BIEEEEEENN, COLE LA QUIERE MUCHOOO**

**¿JAY Y ALESSIA JUNTOS DE NUEVO?! ¡¿EL MUNDO EXPLOTARA?! **

**no olviden dejar sus reviews..Los quiero byeeee(: **


	4. Hermanos reunidos

_**Capitulo 4: Hermanos reunidos, Nueva compañera **_

La mañana comenzaba en Ninjago, los ninjas se levantaban pero uno se había levantado más temprano que los demás. Jay, estaba listo casi para irse al barco a esperar a su hermana, pero sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, él realmente extrañaba a su hermana no la había visto desde hace ¿3 años? Desde que terminaron su prepa y a ella le ofrecieron un trabajo de modelo y él se había convertido en Ninja, pero también se acordó de que ambos se peleaban constantemente, pero se querían.

-Dios…espero que me haya perdonado por lo último que le dije, que estúpido fui, nunca debí haberle dicho eso.-Jay se mostraba triste y los recuerdos empezaron..

*_FLASHBACK*_

Unos muy jóvenes Jay y Alessia estaban en un garaje, Jay lucia muy furioso.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Jay le grito a Alessia, esta lucia triste pero también muy enojada.- ¿Por qué lo destruiste?

-Jay, esa cosa trato de matarme, tu robot empezó a fallar y me ataco ¡¿Qué ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA?!-Alessia le gritaba a Jay, ciertamente un robot de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto yacía en el piso, destruido parte de él distribuidos en el piso y un bate de béisbol a un lado.

\- ¡NO TENIAS QUE DESTRUIRLO COMPLETAMENTE!-Jay estaba por explotar, ese robot era su creación.- ¡QUISIERA QUE NO FUERAS MI HERMANA!-Jay exploto finalmente, pero se dio cuenta de su terrible error.-Ale…perdón no era mi intención…-Alessia estaba destrozada, ella quería mucho a su hermana Jay se acercó a ella para abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso quisieras?-Alessia mantenía la cabeza agachada, pero Jay la abrazo y le pidió una y otra vez perdón.-Pero no te preocupes…fue mi culpa, tienes razón no lo hubiera destruido, pero te descuida, me ofrecieron trabajo de modelo en la cuidad Yen…-Alessia se alejó a su habitación. Dejando solo a Jay –Que he hecho…-Pensó él.

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-Espero que me haya perdonado, pero sé que no me perdonara si no llego al barco a recibirla.-Jay grito y exagero un poco como es su costumbre, y salió corriendo a su carro, un deportivo azul oscuro con Lloyd y detrás de él todos los demás, Zane iba en un carro también deportivo con Kai, en otro carro un Jeep iba Cole con Sofia, Sebastián decidió quedarse en la cuidad para pagar la deuda y terminar la escuela, él tenía otros intereses puesto que él no se convertiría en ninja, pero su hermana sí.

Ya por fin habían llegado al barco, los sensei, Misako, Nya y Pixal los esperaban con el desayuno. Jay parecía preocupado tenía mucho que no veía a su hermana. El desayuno termino y todos se fueron a la sala de estar y empezaron a jugar videojuegos, las chicas se empezaban a llevar Nya y Pixal le enseñaron a Sofia todo el barco y la manera en que este funcionaba, le mostraron también el lugar en el que ella entrenaría.

Jay estaba ya emocionado faltaba poco para que el alboroto comenzara, fotógrafos por todos lados, un carro camaro azul en la entrada…pfff lo que tenía que soportar su hermana…el fastidioso mundo de la farándula.

Un carro camaro iba por la carretera de Ninjago a sus afuera, una muchacha de 20 años iba conduciendo tranquilamente, vestida con un vestido negro con degradado en rosa y una coleta de cabello marrón claro, gafas de sol y una mascada color azul cubría su cabeza y parte de su cabeza…pero detrás de ella iba un carro de prensa.

-Ay no de nuevo…tendré que cambiar en color del carro…solo un callejón… ¿Dónde está un callejón cuando se necesita?-La muchacha buscaba con la vista, bingo vio uno a un distancia de algunos 100 metros, acelero el carro, metió reversa e hizo una vuelta para meterse al callejón en reversa, lo había logrado. Con un dedo una chispa de color rosa-grisácea toco un interruptor que absorbió esta chispa y el carro se transformó en un Jeep negro y salió del callejón a su destino, el cambio del carro hizo que el otro carro de prensa la dejara de seguir.

-esto ha resultado genial, tengo que decírselo a Jay.-Pensó aquella muchacha y siguió manejando.

En el Barco, todos estaban jugando, Jay estaba en el jardín esperando a ver un carro azul, pero no veía ninguno como el que su hermana le había descrito, eran las 10 de la mañana, nada solo ella no aparecía ella le había dicho que llegaba a las 9:45 am.

La muchacha había llegado al lugar que tenía que llegar, ahí estaba un barco, pero no precisamente estaba en el mar, bueno ya sabes que era un barco volador…

-Creo que es ahí…espera ¿ese es Jay?-Abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, freno el carro y bajo de él.

A unos metros de ella Jay vio el Jeep negro, pero pensó que era otro carro pero no el de su hermana, en eso vio la silueta de la muchacha que se iba quitando los lentes y la mascada que le cubría el rostro y revelando sus ojos azules y cabello marrón oscuro, era ella era Alessia, Jay salió corriendo a su encuentro pero Alessia corrió aún más rápido, y se unieron en un abrazo, el más tierno que pueda imaginarse, un abrazo de hermanos.

-Jaay…te extrañe tanto hermanito.- Alessia lloraba de emoción Jay solo la abrazaba su hermanita.-Yo igual Alessia, ven te llevare adentro para que conozcas a mis amigos.-Jay hablo y con un tono de emoción, tomo la mano de su hermana y la metió dentro de la casa.

-OIGAN CHICOS MI HERMANA LLEGO.-Jay grito casi a los cuatro vientos y en eso llegaron todos Alessia se había limpiado las lágrimas de emoción.

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a mi hermana Alessia.-Jay la presento y a continuación dijo el nombre de todos rápidamente.-Bueno Alessia ellos son mis amigos casi mis hermanos: Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Kai.-Cuando Alessia vio a Kai, un pequeño brillo destello en sus ojos al igual que en los ojos del castaño.- los sensei Garmadon y Wu, y ahora las chicas: Misako la mamá de Lloyd, Sofia la novia de Cole.- Ante esto Cole le grito a Jay y Sofia se sonrojo al máximo.- ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!.-Cole grito.-Se gustan, pero lo niegan.-Jay le susurro a Alessia y ella solo dejo escapar una risita.-Pixal ella si es novia de Zane.-Los dos asintieron, Zane un poco sonrojado.- y finalmente Nya.-Jay tenia ojos soñadores.-Mi novia.- Nya se acercó y le dio un beso a Jay el solo se sonrojó.

-¡Yo te conozco! Eres modelo de la marca Zoy Jean, Alessia Walkers.- Sofia hablo muy emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos

-Jajaja, veo que si me conocen.- Alessia respondió y bajo un poco la mirada, si le gustaba ser modelo pero las dietas eran extremas, y a ella le gustaba mucho comer.- ¡SIII! Es ella.- Nya y Sofia saltaban, nunca creyeron que iban a conocer a una modelo, Pixal hizo un análisis de pareja perfecta.

-Alessia Walkers, eres una mujer inteligente y calculadora, no te gusta cometer errores, siempre sonriente no te gusta ver a las personas tristes siempre tratas de ayudarlas aunque tu estes peor que ellas…tu pareja perfecta es…-Pixal no pudo terminar de hablar porque Zane había puesto una mano sobre su boca, la última vez que habían hecho ese análisis Cole y Jay casi se matan

-Uh… ¿quién es mi pareja perfecta?-Alessia demostró un poco de curiosidad.

-hermanita creo que no sería buena idea saber, quizá y Brad se pone celoso y viene a matar a alguien.-Jay sabía que pasaría algo…malo.

-Ya no ando con ese tarado.-Alessia se había enojado, el tan solo recordarle a Brad la ponía furiosa, su relación era solo una más de la farándula.

-Genial, tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella.-Kai pensó

-Alei me escribiste que tenías que decirme algo muy importante.-Jay le recordó a su hermana que le había puesto en un mensaje "Hermano sé que vives con un sensei y que sabe muchas cosas, y quisiera contarte a ti y a él sobre algo muy importante que me tiene preocupada. Bueno al rato que llegue te diré"

-Bueno lo que pasa es que.-Ella saco un dije de un collar que era dorado, con una estrella y algo que parecía un remolino alrededor de esta.- Desde que cumplí 19 años cada vez que me lo pongo mis ojos cambian de color y empiezo a provocar una chispa rosa-grisácea, una especie de magia…-Alessia le mostro el dije al Sensei Wu, este al verlo su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y alegría.-Esto significa que eres la maestra de la Magia, Alessia.-Wu le dijo.- espere...¡¿Qué?!-Alessia casi se desmaya, pero gracias a Kai (Jajaja 7w7) no cayó, Jay estaba sorprendido a mas no poder y los demás estaban emocionados Sofia, Nya y Pixal tendrían una amiga nueva.

-pero sensei creí que dos maestros de diferentes elementos no podrían venir de la misma familia, eso es imposible-Jay hablo pero su expresión era de sorpresa.-Bueno es raro pero no imposible, Jay.- El sensei aclaro.-Tienes que enseñarle a tu hermana como entrenar, tu como hermano debes enseñarle.-Completo Garmadon con una actitud calmada.

-Esto de los nuevos elementos fue más fácil, creí que tardarían mucho en llegar a nosotros…-Misako dijo relajada.

-¡pero dijeron que no tenían idea de cómo encontrarlas, dijeron que teníamos que buscarlas!-Lloyd grito, sus papas y su tío sabían que ellas llegarían y les habían mentido…

-Bueno si sabíamos que vendrían a nosotros…-Dijo Garmadon rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero miren el lado bueno ya tenemos a dos de tres.-Dijo Kai levantando el ánimo.

-Concuerdo con Kai, solo tenemos que entrenarlas por cualquier ataque que pueda suceder en estos momentos, aún no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.-Zane entro en la plática con su punto de vista.

-Bueno eso no importa, tenemos que instalar a Alessia en un cuarto…-Nya empezó a hablar.-Ella puede dormir con nosotras.-Sugirió Sofia emocionada.-Gracias chicas…creo que las conozco, ¿acaso iban al instituto Tessen?-Alessia las conocía solo de vista, porque todas iban en diferente grupo.-Si, yo iba en el grupo A, pero deje la escuela un año antes de terminarla.-Dijo Sofia cabizbaja.-Yo iba en el grupo C, en un grado menor que ustedes.-Nya aclaro, ella era dos años menor que Alessia y uno con Sofia.

-Bueno, pues ya nos conocemos todos… ¿No habrá pastel?-Cole pregunto con alegría y entonces todos echaron a reír.

Por fin, las cosas parecían marchar bien, Alessia y Sofia empezaban a entrenar y aprendían muy rápido, Jay agradecía que su hermana lo había perdonado por aquel incidente de hace un par de años…Kai ayudaba a entrenar a Alessia se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, Cole entrenaba con Sofia pero Sofia le daba unas buenas palizas con su elemento, Nya había aprendido a dominar el fuego, se podría decir que era aprendiz fuego. Entre todo Zane y Pixal actualizaban siempre toda la tecnología que el señor Borg les enviaba por que el sabia de la amenaza cercana. La ciudad de Ninjago parecía estar en orden siempre.

Lloyd se escapaba por las noches nadie lo notaba más que su madre, le parecía raro que su hijo hiciera ese tipo de cosas porque aun sabiendo que tenía un gran poder para defenderse podría ser raptado por las fuerzas malignas. Una noche de invierno Misako entro a la habitación de Lloyd.

-¡MAMÀ!-Lloyd se asustó pero pues era su madre no había porque alarmarse.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguna amenaza?-Lloyd empezó a preguntar mientras acomodaba su traje de ninja.-No hijo, no hay alguna amenaza, pero me preocupa algo.-Misako empezó a explicar.- ¿Por qué te escapas en las noches? ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?-Misako lo vio con una sonrisa burlona, pero Lloyd estaba pálido, lo habían descubierto.- esteeemmm….bueno…-Lloyd no sabía que responder estaba acorralado por su madre.- Tranquilo, no te voy a comer ¿Qué sucede?-Misako lo vio con una mirada tierna de madre.

-¿Sabes guardar secretos?-Lloyd miro a su madre ella asintió y le dijo que se acercara para decirle algo al oído, Misako abrió los ojos cuando Lloyd termino de contarle.- ¿Cómo la encontraste?-Misako estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-No la encontré, ella vino a mí, yo iba caminando por el pueblo del norte de la Cd. De Ninjago, una chava de 14 años se acercó y me conto que podía dominar el aire, yo no lo creía pero entonces lo demostró…y desde entonces la he entrenado por las noches en el bosque.-Finalmente Lloyd confeso todo.- ¿No te has aprovechado de ella, verdad? Jaja-Misako bromeo.- ¡MAMA!-Lloyd estaba rojísimo el no haría algo así.-Tranquilo solo bromeaba.-Le dijo Misako riendo levemente.

-Bueno…como te decía, es una chica de 14 años…ella iba conmigo al colegio de niños malos…su nombre es Caroline Micaela Wood…-Lloyd le dijo a su madre y ella sabía quién era.-Pero no podemos traerla a entrenar bien, porque es joven todavía…a menos que le demos el té del Mañana…-Lloyd no quería que su amiga creciera así…pero tendrían que hacerlo…

-No te preocupes, es lo mejor para ella, si sus padres fallecieron ella no tiene de donde mantenerse y si crece tendrá más oportunidades hijo.-Misako lo abrazo, Lloyd ya no tenía ese secreto, tenía una carga menos.

-Y ¿Si mañana la traes? Es mejor y es más seguro que viva aquí.-Misako le sugirió mientras salía de su habitación a la suya.

* * *

Bueno, quiero decirles que Una inmensa disculpa por no actualizar rapido, mi internet fallaba y tuvieron que renovarlo, pero aqui les dejo el nuevo episodio, disfrutenlo y dejen un Review :D los quierooo


	5. Ataque menor 1era parte

**Capítulo 5: Ataque menor 1era Parte**

-creo que sería mejor esperar, quiero entrenarla yo…quiero que ella me tome más confianza, sé que es mi mejor amiga y yo el suyo…pero no me atrevo a traerla, ¿y si piensa mal?...no, mejor esperare más tiempo madre-Lloyd finalizo su plática con su mamá

\- está bien adiós descansa mi pequeño.-Misako cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

_Meses después._

El entrenamiento era fuerte, las chicas ya no podían más, ya habían logrado hacer Spinjitzu, pero ahora tenían que buscar su verdadero potencial para que sus armas elementales pudiesen crearse para ellas.

-Veamos que tienes pequeña.-Cole miro a Sofia con una mirada desafiante.-Jajaja He mejorado bastante, tengo un nuevo movimiento mi amigo.-Sofia empezó a moverse, juntando las manos al lado izquierdo igual que sus pies después los separo subió sus manos las junto en el aire después las bajo juntas formando una bola de agua que lanzo a Cole y este la esquivo.-Ja eso fue muy fácil pequeña.-Cole se empezó a reír y a recuperar su posición de ataque.-Lección 4 Nunca dejes de mirar a tu alrededor.-Sofia lo miro, Cole estaba confundido hasta que miro a sus pies un látigo de agua los sujetaba.-¡Látigo del agua!- Sofia grito, jalo de este y Cole cayo, Sofia se acercó y puso su pie en el pecho del pelinegro.-¿Qué decías?.-Sofia le recordó y le extendió la mano.-Esa si no me la esperaba.-Confeso Cole adolorido.

El entrenamiento de Alessia era fácil pero aprenderse los movimientos ejecutando los hechizos era lo difícil.

-Vamos Alessia atácame.-Jay le decía.-Esta bien.-Alessia comenzó a correr y empezó un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con su hermano, de momento la magia comenzó a concentrarse en su mano, cerro el puño envuelto en magia y golpeo a Jay mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de la sala de entrenamiento.-Lo siento Jay, no controle cuanta magia concentre.-Ayudo a Jay a levantarse.-Lo lograste, fue bien calculado, tranquila no me hiciste daño, mejoraste mucho estos 2 meses.-Alago Jay a su hermana.

"_La comida esta lista"_ la voz de Zane se escuchó a través del circuito de bocinas, en menos de 10 segundos todos estaban en el comedor.-Bueno, disfruten la comida chicos.-Zane dijo y todos comenzaron a comer había sido un día de entrenamientos para todos incluyendo a los sensei y Misako que sabía hacer Spinjitzu pero nadie sabía hasta ahora.

El día se pasaba lentamente, entrenamiento por la mañana, el resto de la tarde libre. Las cosas marchaban bien. Sofia estaba en su cuarto, saliendo del baño después de refrescarse mientras cambiaba su bata de baño por una ropa más cómoda mientras deslizaba su bata de baño por su hombro ella empezó a cantar algo que le vino a la cabeza…

**_No he podido esta vez,_****_  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir...  
quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar…_**

Cole la escucho y siguió la voz de Sofia…se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo la manija de la puerta y la entreabrió pero al momento en que vio la espalda de Sofia trato de contener la hemorragia nasal que ahora tenía, para él ella era hermosa, cerró la puerta pero se quedó afuera del cuarto escuchando lo que Sofia cantaba.

**_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,_****_  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo._**

-Ella canta hermoso, es fantástica…-Cole pensó, estaba enamorado completamente, camino a su propio cuarto.

-Alguien se enamoró (7w7)-Nya le susurro con voz suave a Jay que iban pasando por los dormitorios… ¿A dónde? No tengo ideaaaa….Jajaja ya saben 1 año de novios, pues ya saben se quieren mucho.

Kai se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar haciendo pues nada, buscaba con que entretenerse, entonces llego Alessia y se sentó junto a él, Kai al ver esta acción su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y un leve color rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-uh…Alessia…siéntate ¿quieres platicar?- Kai quería sacar un tema de conversación con Alessia, se llevaban más, eran más amigos…

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?-Alessia respondió con alegría, esa alegría que la caracterizaba.-Me encantaría decirte que me gustas…pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me rechaces…-Alessia pensaba y se sonrojaba y Kai noto esto.- oye ¿estás bien? Estas roja.- Kai le pregunto y toco su frente para asegurarse que no tuviese fiebre.

-¿uh? Descuida estoy bien.- Alessia dijo, pero le dio ternura el gesto de Kai.

-qué bueno.- Kai sonreía, Alessia estaba que babeaba su sonrisa era perfecta, Kai contemplaba la belleza de Alessia, los dos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, de pronto sus miradas chocaron…

-Alessia… ¿puedo contarte un secreto?-Kai parecía nervioso, empezaba a tartamudear.

-claro Kai, por eso somos amigos…-Alessia sonrojada esperaba que le contaran.

-creo…que tu sonrisa es muy bonita, eres hermosa, pero sabes una cosa, tu personalidad es lo mejor de todo, sabes comprender y escuchar, sabes dar consejos, sabes mucho acerca de la historia cosa que me encanta, te gusta jugar videojuegos y muchas cosas, pero tu personalidad es única…y me gusta…me gustas Alessia.-Kai dijo, estaba rojísimo pero finalmente se lo dijo, confeso sus sentimientos, Alessia no hablaba estaba también rojísima su cabello marrón le cubría su cara.

-Kai...yo…tú también me gustas…me gustas desde que te conocí, y cuando te empecé a tratar, cuando me sabias escuchar, cuando me enseñaste a practicar y cuando te conocí a fondo me enamore, pero nunca dije nada, ¿sabes por qué?-Alessia seguía tapada con su cabello, pero lo quito y sus grandes ojos azules se lograron ver directamente a los ojos verdes aceituna de Kai.- ¿por qué?-El pregunto.-Porque siempre me lastiman, siempre pierdo, solo les gusta mi faceta de modelo…nunca he tenido una relación verdadera, la mayoría solo es para publicidad.-Alessia trataba de ocultar unas lágrimas Kai lo noto tomo sus manos y le susurró al oído.-Pero, yo te conozco más a fondo, me gusta la Alessia intrépida y valiente, la que yo amo.-Alessia lo abrazo Kai lo respondió y fue en ese momento cuando estaban muy juntos, se miraron a los ojos y…se besaron, un beso largo y con sentimiento.

-Alessia Walkers ¿me haría el gran honor de ser mi novia?-Kai se arrodillo frente a ella, Alessia lo miro.

-Me encantaría serlo, Kai Smith.- Alessia lo tomo entre sus manos lo acerco a su boca y lo beso, Kai respondió, ellos escucharon una voz aproximándose y se separaron rápidamente, los dos estaban rojos.

\- Ale, ¿Quieres ir a la ciudad conmigo?...-Jay los miro con curiosidad, sabía que a su hermana le gustaba Kai, pero en ese momento vio que los dos estaban completamente rojos.-¿interrumpo algo?-Al ver a su hermana a los ojos supo lo que pasaba miro a Kai.- Solo te pido que la hagas feliz, no la hagas llorar por que el día en que ella llegase a llorar por ti, juro que te matare lento y dolorosamente.- Dijo Jay mirando directamente a los ojos de Kai.-Bueno, le diré a Nya si me acompaña, nos vemos en la noche.-Dijo Jay y salió a buscar a Nya.

-¡¿Cómo SUPO?!-Espeto Kai.-Supongo que lo supo cuando me miro a los ojos, él sabe interpretar todas mis miradas.-Alessia le confeso.

-eso es ser hermanos, jajajaja terminaremos siendo los cuatro familia cercana.-Kai dijo riendo.-Creo que sí, Jajaja.-Alessia le siguió.

La noche cayó pronto y todos se sentaron a cenar, empezaron a hablar de cosas varias, pero Lloyd permanecía callado pero al mismo tiempo desesperado por algo.

-Lloyd ¿te encuentras bien?-Pixal le había hecho un análisis previamente y sabía que estaba algo desesperado.-am…Si…-Lloyd vio el reloj y se levantó.-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, me voy a dormir.- Y se fue Lloyd.

-¿Qué le pasa al niño?-

Jay pregunto.-Actúa raro últimamente, ¿no creen?-Zane comento

-la verdad si.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_este capitulo se me hizo muy largo asi que lo dividi en dos partes, en la tarde subire la segunda parte disfrutenlo y dejen su review dejen ideas y si quieren pueden mandarme PM si quieren aparecer, los quiero mucho, desde el otro lado del internet **Linux129**, BYEEEEE. _


	6. Ataque menor 2da parte

**_Ataque menor 2da parte_**

Lloyd había ido a su cuarto y se cambió por un traje de ninja ligero, tomo una katana y salió por la ventana, iba corriendo, su destino el bosque de la Tranquilidad que quedaba a unos 40 km. Pero en el bosque había una cabaña ahí afuera estaba una chica de 14 años, vestía una camiseta sin mangas gris y un short negro, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta tenía mucho cabello y ligeramente despeinado y su color de cabello era café oscuro, ojos café oscuro y su piel era blanca pero no era palida, practicaba con una katana algunos movimientos.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Lloyd?-La chica se preguntó y siguió practicando cuando de momento sintió una presencia extraña y comenzó a sentir miedo, su única compañía la luna.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-ella alzaba su katana para protegerse.- ¿Lloyd eres tú?-No hubo respuesta alguna.

De pronto un grupo de 5 personas vestidas de negro, parecían ninjas, pero portaban armas como pistolas y tenían un logo de una Luna roja tachada, y empezaron a atacarla, ella sabía defenderse pero empezaron a llegar cada vez más personas, ella golpeaba y esquivaba golpes, Lloyd se encontraba cerca cuando escucho un balazo.- Micaela…-Lloyd corrió más rápido y llego a la escena, automáticamente empezó a pelear y se acercó a Micaela.-¿estás bien?-Lloyd pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió siguieron combatiendo eran demasiados.-

-Acaben con la chica.-un hombre cubierto de negro ordeno.- Yûgure la quiere muerta.

A Lloyd se le congelo la sangre al escuchar esa orden, pero miro a Micaela que seguía combatiendo pero en un momento en el que él se distrajo un hombre se acercó por detrás de Micaela y con su Katana la atravesó por el costado derecho, Lloyd vio horrorizado y corrió hacia ella para evitar que cayera.-Misión completa Raito.-un hombre grito y todos corriendo desapareciendo.

-M-Micaela…No cierres lo ojos por favor.-Lloyd lloraba tomo su celular y marco al barco.- P-por favor llamen una ambulancia, llegare en 5 minutos ténganla lista, no tengo tiempo para explicar solo hagan lo que les pido.-Lloyd grito y colgó el celular, tomo a Micaela entre sus brazos e hiso aparecer su dragón y se fue directo al barco.-L-Lloyd n-no me de-dejes…-Micaela ogro susurrar.-Nunca lo hare Micaela.-Lloyd hacia que el dragón acelerara.-P-Pero por f-favor no cierres tus ojos.-Lloyd lloraba.

En el barco la sorpresa y angustia persistía, Pixal había llamado a emergencias y la ambulancia ya estaba a punto de llegar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Misako estaba muy preocupada.-No lo sé cariño, esperemos que no sea tan grave…-Garmadon trataba de consolar a su esposa.- ¡¿Cómo que nada grave?! ¡Pidió una ambulancia!- Misako exploto. Las chicas lucían preocupadas, Sofia tenía un instinto maternal trataba a Lloyd como a su hermano y Cole la consolaba, Alessia esperaba afuera junto a Nya para apoyar en cualquier momento, Kai y Jay buscaban vendas o algo para curar, Zane estaba con Pixal localizando a Lloyd pero no podían. Pero por fin apareció Lloyd con una niña en sus brazos.- ¡AYUDENME!-Lloyd grito y Cole salió para ayudarlo a cargar a Micaela.- ¡¿pero qué paso?!-Misako pregunto preocupada.- ¡la atacaron! ¡Dieron con ella y le atravesaron una katana!-Lloyd gimió y todos quedaron horrorizados Nya y Alessia actuaron y detuvieron la hemorragia y llego la ambulancia y el paramédico la subió a la ambulancia.-L-Lloyd...No me dejes…-Micaela gimió de dolor y Lloyd subió a la ambulancia junto a Misako que lo consolaba.-Les hablare estén atentos.-Misako dijo y las puertas de ambulancia se cerraron.

Sofia lloraba de angustia, los demás estaban preocupados ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Lloyd había dicho que habían dado con ella? Alessia decidió llevar a Sofia al hospital para que ella pudiera ver a Lloyd y pudieran apoyarlo, así que se fueron en el jeep negro y se colocó su dije para que su aspecto cambiara su cabello se puso negro y sus ojos cambiaron a un color vino y se fue con Sofia, los demás esperaban la llamada de Misako. Misako llamo y se hiso una video llamada les dijo que habían sometido a Micaela a una operación y les dijo la verdad, Micaela era la ninja del Viento, y Lloyd le dijo que un tal Yûgure había mandado a matar a Micaela, Wu estaba confundido no sabía quién era, en cambio Garmadon sabía quién era…era el dios del inframundo, peor que el Gran Tirano…pero ¿Por qué personas con armas estaban con él? ¿A qué se está enfrentando?

Lloyd esperaba daba vueltas de un lado al otro Sofia lo consolaba igual que Misako dándole ánimos para que tranquilizara, Alessia en cambio estaba sentada esperando noticias afuera del quirófano.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice mama? Ella es mi mejor amiga, la quiero demasiado…es solo una niña…-Lloyd esperaba noticias. El doctor Yen salió y todos lo miraron.-La operación salió bien, ella estará bien solo necesita esperar a que su herida sane, no hubo daños a órganos vitales.-Finalizo y se fue.- ¡AAH! Necesito verla.-Lloyd espero a que le dieran permiso de pasar a la habitación de Micaela, Misako llamo de nuevo y dijo que todo había salido bien todos se alegraron.

-Me alegro de saber que estas bien.-Lloyd susurro no quería gritar.-Si…pero fue muy doloroso…-Micaela confeso, Lloyd la miraba, ella era su mejor amiga, él no quería que le pasara nada, ella era la única amiga que tuvo en el colegio para chicos malos, ellos no tenían madera para ser malos…eran elegidos…Lloyd se acercó a la cama y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Micaela, ella solo se sonrojo igual que Lloyd. Le gustaba ella, pero se vería mal que un chavo de 18 años anduviera de novio con una niña de 14, muy pedófilo…Misako vio desde una pequeña ventanilla, solo sonrió, su hijo estaba enamorado…Todas las chicas pasaron a ver a Micaela para conocer a su nueva compañera de batalla, era la más pequeña del grupo, al menos por ahora.

-Sera mejor que te quedes con nosotros Caroline.-Sugirió Misako.-Por favor dígame Micaela, me gusta más Micaela.-Micaela aclaro las cosas.-Jajaja está bien Micaela.-Rio un poco Misako.-Eres linda, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Sofia pregunto.-Tengo 14 años, los acabo de cumplir.-Dijo una sonriente Micaela.- disculpa ¿y tus padres?-Alessia pareció extrañada de que no aparecieran los padres de Micaela.-No tengo, fallecieron hace 10 años.-Micaela bajo la mirada.-No te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti, bienvenida a la familia Micaela.-Sofia dijo y abrazo a Micaela, después todas se unieron al abrazo, Lloyd solo miraba, pensaba en lo que había sucedido, ¿Quién era Yûgure?...pero a pesar de todo, él estaba feliz de que Micela estará con él a partir de hoy.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que dieron de alta a Micaela, todos le habían dado la bienvenida, una nueva amiga una nueva compañera, Sofia la quería mucho ese instinto maternal hace que la quiera mucho. Micaela estaba descansando en el cuarto en donde dormían todas las chicas, saco de su mochila un cuaderno forrado con azul y lila en la parte trasera y destellos de rosa en la portada, tomo una pluma que venía junto al cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

**_"_**_Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel accidente, bueno la verdad lo sé si llamarlo "accidente" por lo que el tipo grito, ya todo estaba preparado, pero hay una pregunta que todavía yo, ni Lloyd, ni nadie logra responderme, ¿Por qué trataron de matarme? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí?, todavía no hay respuesta, he venido a vivir con la familia de Lloyd y me tratan de lo mejor todos tienen más de 18 años soy la pequeña y eso resulta gracioso me consienten, nadie me consentía bueno, quizá porque mis padres murieron hace 10 años y el colegio se hiso cargo de mí. Pero bueno me encanta estar aquí las chicas son muy buena onda, Sofia es muy atenta conmigo, he pensado casi considerarla mi hermana mayor, ella me considera su pequeña hermana, de hecho es el elemento agua, después de salir del hospital me unto una especie de agua curativa porque mi herida sano completamente ahora es momento de enseñarle al sensei Wu de lo que soy capaz. Honrare a mi padre, el maestro del Aire, lo hare a toda costa."_

_"-C. Micaela Wood_

_17 de enero."_

-Micaaaaa…ven a comer.-Una voz femenina le grito desde la parte de abajo.

-Ya voy Ale…espérame tantito.- Micaela guardo su cuaderno se levantó, camino y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.-Y comienzo de nuevo mi nueva vida, como maestra del viento.-Dijo Micaela en voz baja, y comenzó a descender por las escaleras y tomar un lugar en la mesa junto a Lloyd y empezó cenar con su nueva familia.- Y al final de todo solo fue un ataque menor, ¿no creen?-Micaela dijo y todos soltaron una sonrisa y una que otra risa.- Claro ataque menor, ¡casi me da un ataque niña!-Lloyd protesto y todos rieron.

* * *

_este capitulo se me hizo muy largo asi que lo dividi en dos partes, dejen su review dejen ideas y si quieren pueden mandarme PM si quieren aparecer, los quiero mucho, desde el otro lado del internet **Linux129**, BYEEEEE. _


	7. Decisiones

**_Capítulo 7 Decisiones._**

-No podemos seguir poniéndola en riesgo, ¡es una niña por Dios!-Sofia grito a la mesa en donde se encontraban los sensei, Nya, Alessia, Pixal, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole y Misako.

-Sé perfectamente que es una niña.-Misako respondió un poco enojada por la actitud de Sofia.- Tenemos que darle una solución, pero ¿Cuál?-Alessia hablo tímidamente.

-Todos sabemos cuál es una posible solución.-Wu miro a todos, pero los ninjas solo negaron con la cabeza.-No podemos quitarle como 10 años o menos a Micaela.-Kai comento.- Me basta habérselos quitado a Lloyd…y le quitamos 6 años…-Kai no le gustaba la idea de haberle quitado tantos años a Lloyd.- Seria muy cruel de nuestra parte quitárselos ahora a Micaela.-Zane comento con voz triste.-Yo sinceramente apoyo a Zane.-Jay dijo mirando a todos.-Pero tenemos que pensar en su seguridad.-Cole dijo.

-Y si eso significa hacerla crecer…creo que es lo mejor.-Alessia dijo con una mirada perdida, en cambio Sofia lucia muy triste.- ¡Pero eso es imposible!-Exclamo Pixal, entonces todos recordaron que Pixal no sabía del Te del Mañana, entonces tuvieron que contarle lo que paso con Garmadon y todo lo que paso, todos reían al recordar ese momento.-Fue muy divertido cuando Kai quiso hacer Spinjitzu y no le salió, Jajajajaja.-Jay no podía con la risa y lo acompañaban Cole, Nya y Alessia.-Me hubiese gustado mucho haber conocido a los pequeños ninjas.-Sofia reía también, bueno en realidad todos reían.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en regresar Lloyd y Micaela?-Pixal pregunto.-Pues no creo que vallan muy rápido, a Micaela le gusta mucho ver ropa, capaz y tiene a Lloyd en una Boutique en este preciso momento.-Comento Alessia.-Y con eso de que a las mujeres se tardan horas en escoger ropa…-Cole comento y automáticamente Sofia, Alessia, Nya, Pixal y Misako lo miraron con una mirada asesina…-Ayúdame viejo…-Cole se escondió atrás de Zane y este solo le susurro.-Aprende a moderar tus comentarios enfrente de las damas.- Zane volvió a soltar una risa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de elegir quien le dará la noticia a Micaela.-Wu hablo tranquilamente (¡¿a este viejo no le importa nada o qué?!) tomando un sorbo de té, y todos voltearon a ver a Sofia y casi se atraganta.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo?-Parecía que estaba haciendo berrinche tomando a Cole por los hombros y moviéndolo.-Tranquila Sofia.-Alessia le quitó a Sofia de encima a un mareado y desorientado Cole.

-Sofia, creemos que eres la más indicada para hablar con Micaela, ella te considera su hermana mayor, y tú la consideras tu hermanita.-Misako la miro, Sofia se tranquilizó.-Esta bien, está bien, yo le diré, pero no quiero que se enoje conmigo.-Suspiro y bajo la mirada.-Ella no es así.-Misako la animo.

-bueno, bueno, ahora el problema, ¡¿De dónde sacaremos el té?!-Jay grito.-Digo si vamos hacer crecer a alguien, necesitamos el té…-Jay dijo mofándose un poco.-Bueno eso será un poco difícil de conseguir.-Wu comento rascándose la cabeza y todos abrieron los ojos como platos.-ESPERE ¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron al unísono. Garmadon parecía nervioso al igual que Wu…

-Tendremos que hacer un viaje de aproximadamente 4 semanas al norte para ver si lo conseguimos.-Garmadon confeso.- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?-Kai pregunto mientras sostenía a Alessia contra su mejilla, Jay lo veía con cara de "Deja de hacerle eso a mi hermanita" en cambio Alessia le daba unos besitos en la mejilla de Kai.- Pueden conseguirse una habitación, hay 3 habitaciones…-Sofia hablo hacia Kai y Alessia, estos se sonrojaron al máximo y Jay miro con una mirada asesina a Sofia, ella solo se escondió detrás de la corpulenta espalda de Cole que parecía distraído de lo que acababa de pasar.

-dejen de darse amor enfrente de todos.-Nya grito.-Hermano, ya sé que te gusta mucho, pero…tranquiliza tus hormonas.-Nya termino esto comenzó a reír y abrazo a Jay que parecía que echaba humo.-Tranquilo corazón.-Nya le susurró a Jay y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Los más incomodos en esta sala eran Cole y Sofia, ellos no eran novios aun…Cole no se le había declarado.

-Las muestras de afecto incomodan a las personas que no tienen pareja.-Pixal dijo.-Dejen de darse amor.-Zane repitió lo que había dicho Nya anteriormente.-Bueno los dejamos tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras cosas para el viaje, Sofia necesito que hables con Micaela sobre, ya sabes…-Wu expreso y se fue junto a Garmadon y Misako. Ahora los chavos están solos…uy que harán 7w7, si tenían razón se fueron a jugar videojuegos.-Jay deja de matarme, somos del mismo equipo, tarado.-Alessia se quejó.-Perdóname, princesita Aleshita.-Jay respondió con sarcasmo, Alessia abrió los ojos como platos, y su mirada cambio a una asesina, todos miraron esa escena confundidos.- ¿Cómo me dijiste, idiota?-Alessia miro fijamente a Jay, en su mano se empezaba a formar una aura grisácea-rosada.- PRINCESITA ALESHITA.-Jay dijo desafiando a Alessia.-Ahora si te mato, tarado.-Alessia se le fue a encima a Jay ambos comenzaron a golpearse, Jay usaba su fuerza para liberarse de su hermana, pero parecía que algo lo tenía amarrado al piso, unas cadenas de magia rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos.-DISCULPATE.-Alessia grito.- Por eso Nya no te quiere.-Para tu información ella si me quiere, tarada.-Jay le respondió estaban enojados.- Te voy a castrar, querido hermanito.-Alessia creo una pequeña espada de magia y la llevo a la parte baja de Jay.-NO NO NO, YA PERDOOON HERMANA TE AMO, LO SIENTO SABES QUE ERA BROMA.-Jay lloraba sentía que su hermana si lo castraría, Alessia seguía encima de él, pero sus amigos la quitaron de encima entre risas.-Ya paren ustedes dos.-Sofia y Cole gritaron, las chicas levantaron a Alessia y la sostenían para que no dañara a Jay, en ese punto de enojo creerían que Alessia si se atrevería a matar a Jay, los chicos sostenían a Jay que medio lloriqueaba casi pierde su capacidad de reproducirse, una vez que todos se tranquilizaron empezaron a reír Jay le pidió perdón a Alessia, sabía que a ella le molestaba que le dijeran así ya los dos se abrazaron y siguieron jugando.

Paralelamente a todo esto, en un centro comercial se encontraban Lloyd y Micaela, ¿en dónde? Si, en una tienda de ropa para mujer.

-¿Cómo se me ve este vestido Lloyd?-Micaela lucía un lindo vestido Negro de noche, Lloyd la miro sorprendido, ella se veía realmente bien.-Hmmmm creo que no…me veo gorda ¿verdad?-Micaela había notado la mirada de Lloyd, pero rápidamente Lloyd hablo.-NO, se te ve bien, bueno…tú te ves hermosa…-Lloyd le dijo Micaela se sonrojo ligeramente.-Bueno me probare otro.-Micaela entro de nuevo al vestidor, y se puso un vestido verde claro escotado que dejaba un poco descubiertos sus pequeños pechos, Lloyd al notar esto una pequeña hemorragia nasal le vino y miro hacia otro lado.- ¿ y este? ¿Cómo se me ve?-Micaela pregunto modelando el vestido.-Se te ve muy bien.-Lloyd dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-¡Pero mírame!- Micaela se acercó a Lloyd y tomo su barbilla e hiso que la mirara, Lloyd moría desangrado.-Te digo que se te ve muy bien Mica.-Lloyd le dijo.-Esta bien, me llevare el negro y el verde.-Micaela le dijo a la señorita que los atendía y se pararon para pagar.-Yo pago Mica.-Dijo Lloyd sacando su cartera.-No, claro que no Lloyd yo pago.-Micaela se negó y saco su cartera, pero era tarde Lloyd estaba pagando.-Lloyd…-Micaela se sintió bien pero a la vez culpable.-Es mi regalo de mejores amigos Mica.-Lloyd le dijo recibiendo las bolsas donde venían las prendas.-Ay Lloyd, que lindo.-Dijo Mica poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lloyd y él se sonrojo.-B-bueno estemm…debemos regresar ya es muy tarde pequeña.- Dijo Lloyd mirando a Micaela.-Ay si, como el niño está más alto y ahora tiene 18 años ya soy pequeña.-Dijo Micaela fingiendo un berrinche y cruzándose de brazos.-Bueno, ya tranquila niña grande.-Lloyd la abrazo y tomaron el carro de Lloyd y se fueron de regreso al Barco.

En un lugar de Ninjago, un templo oscuro, un hombre cubierto por una capa negra su cuerpo no se veía, el color de piel era blanca…su cabello era negro completamente, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, se sentaba en una especie de trono negro, alrededor de él había guardias, él pensaba muchas cosas y susurraba cosas inatendibles, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Chen con una chica de aproximadamente 16 años de cabellera roja y ojos color ámbar muy parecida a Skylar, la chica venia cubierta con una blusa larga color café-anaranjado y unos jean negros, Chen iba vestido completamente de negro.

-Aquí está mi otra hija, la viva.-La voz de Chen era fría, sin sentimientos.-Sigo sin creer que hubieras matado a tu otra hija, Skylar me parece que se llamaba, era buena maestra ámbar, lástima que no quiso cooperar.-Dijo el hombre de la capa negra.-Yo, no pensé que lo fuera hacer, pero ahí tienes su poder.-Dijo Chen señalando el bastón con una perla transparente en la que se veía unos rayos naranjas dentro de ella.-Si, son fuertes sus poderes, lástima que ya no está, ahora tráeme a tu hija menor.-Grito el hombre, Chen empujo a su hija ante los pies de aquel hombre.- Mi señor.-La chica hablo juntando su puño y una mano extendida.-Señor Yûgure.-Se agacho haciendo una reverencia.-Pequeña Merodî.-Yûgure se levantó y tomo la barbilla de Merodî y la atrajo hacia el.- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a los nuevos elementos, niña.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Merodî sentía que su mano era demasiado fría, como de un muerto, Yûgure parecía un muerto.- Lo hare señor Yûgure.-Ella se alejó.-Mañana empezaremos hacer el plan llega temprano, Merodî.-Yûgure le grito y Merodî desapareció.

-No puedo creer que crean que los ayudare, no permitire que le hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a mi hermana.-Merodî caminaba por el bosque.-Te extralo mucho Skylar, pronto el mundo sabra que no te suicidaste, te mataron.

La noche cayo en Ninjago era una noche fría de invierno, de febrero, el frio era placentero, Lloyd y Micaela se dirigían al barco, platicaban de cosas variadas Micaela lucia contenta con Lloyd, mejores amigos y se conocían perfectamente.

-Lloyd, ¿crees que sea una buena ninja?-Micaela pregunto con unos ojos tristes mirando a Lloyd que iba manejando, él volteo a mirarla y con gran confianza le dijo.- Claro que lo eres y lo serás Mica, eres una de las personas más valientes, amables y fuertes que conozco, nadie como tu pequeña.-Lloyd le sonrió con calidez.

-Me gusta que me digas la verdad, Lloyd.-Micaela le respondió.-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-Lloyd sonrió, finalmente habían llegado al barco, Lloyd estaciono y se levantó rápido para abrirle la puerta a Micaela.-Uy, qué caballero.-Micaela dijo ligeramente sonrojada.-Solo con usted.-Lloyd dijo riendo, luego la ayudo a bajar y a cargar las bolsas, digamos que llevaban como 10 bolsas, todas de ropa, la mitad la había pagado Mica y la otra Lloyd.

-Ya llegamos, cositas del señor.-Micaela entro sonriente y grito, pero se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar…Un Kai besando a Alessia muy raro, si me refiero a que se estaban atragantando y cuando los vieron entrar se separaron rápidamente.-Jay no sabe de esto, ¿verdad?-Lloyd hablo arqueando una ceja.-Por favor Lloyd no le digas.-Alessia parecía preocupada.-Mata a Kai si le dices.-Completo Alessia.-Esta bien no diré nada, pero no lo sigan haciendo se ven raros.-Lloyd hablo un poco asqueado.-Eww, no vuelvan hacer eso enfrente de mi.-Micaela les dijo, pero después ella y Lloyd se rieron.-Oigan ¿y Zane y Pixal?-Lloyd pareció extrañado.- Mejor luego te contamos, Jejejeje.-Kai se rio un poco y Alessia estaba sonrojada, Zane y Pixal se estaba divirtiendo, en el cuarto de Zane, y no precisamente con videojuegos o tecnología entonces entraron a la sala de estar Cole con Sofia abrazados, Jay entro y Nya le siguió.-Hola chicos.-Sofia saludo y corrió a abrazar a Micaela.-Oye pequeña necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.-Sofia la miro con un poco de tristeza.-¿Uh?...Esta bien Sofi…-Micaela había notado la mirada de Sofia.-Ven vamos a nuestra habitación.-La chicas se fueron dejando a Lloyd un poco confundido.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?-Lloyd esperaba respuesta.-Lloyd lo que pasa es que…-Jay no se atrevía a decirle.-Lo que Jay quiere decir es que, para proteger a Mica será mejor que crezca de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste…-Alessia le respondió con mirada triste.-No, a ella no.-Lloyd estaba espantado, pálido, él no quería que le hicieran lo mismo a Micaela, no quería quitarle años…-No quiero arrebatarle años que le faltan por vivir.-Lloyd parecía que quería llorar entonces Nya y Alessia lo abrazaron.-Es lo mejor Lloyd, y lo sabes, no podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder lo que paso hace 3 semanas.-Nya le dijo.-No podemos permitir que le hagan nada a la Ninja del Viento.-Kai a completo.-Es por su bien hermano.-Cole le dio ánimos.-Esta bien, tienen razón.-Lloyd finalmente dijo.-y solo serán uno años, no te preocupes.-Jay dijo.-Y ¿si cenamos? tengo hambre.-Jay termino y se dirigió a la cocina.-El nunca cambiara.-Nya pensó riendo un poco y todos se fueron a cenar.

En la habitación de las chicas Sofia estaba hablando con Mica, las cosas no parecían ir del todo bien Micaela tenía la mirada perdida.

-Mica, todo lo que te digo es para protegerte, pero si tu decisión es No, lo respetaremos, toma en cuenta que es para evitar otro ataque, y no sabemos porque te atacaron.-Sofia lucia muy triste, ella no era buena para manejar temas tristes.

-Sofi... yo…la verdad…-Micaela balbuceaba lo que Sofia le había dicho le cayó como bomba.-Si no quieres, no haremos nada…-Sofia la abrazaba.-Yo quiero seguir siendo como soy, me gusta jugar y platicar pero cuando era pequeña e iba al colegio de niños malos, nunca pude encajar.-Micaela estaba a punto de llorar.-¿Por qué?-Sofia sabía que Micaela había tenido una niñez dura, sin sus padres.-Sofia, yo nunca hice alguna travesura, era buena niña, me gustaba ayudar a todos, hacer tareas, me encanta leer, me gusta inventar cosas, escribir historias…-Micaela se quebró Sofia también estaba a punto de llorar.-Nunca pude ser una "niña mala" no soy así, yo soy buena…todos me trataban mal, nadie quería estar conmigo, tuve muchas amigas hipócritas…solo una persona estuvo junto a mí, todo el tiempo…Lloyd, él era el único con el que podía hablar…lo quiero mucho, el me apoyo en muchas cosas, él fue y es mi hermano.-Micaela lloraba, a nadie más que a Lloyd le había contado todo esto, Sofia la abrazo muy fuerte.-Pero ahora estas con nosotros, yo te quiero mucho, y conmigo nunca permitiré que nada te pase, eres una niña muy linda en todos los aspectos, y mírate ahora, serás una ninja, un héroe para todos, nada debe quebrarte, aquí todos te queremos…-Sofia le decía y trataba de calmarla.-Sofia, quiero tomar el té del mañana, lo he decidido, mis poderes serán más fuertes y podre protegerme yo sola, y a todos.-Micaela se limpió las lágrimas y hablo muy decidida.-Dejare atrás el pasado y me prepara para lo que venga.-Micaela se levantó.-Así se habla Mica, las cosas del pasado no deben afectar tu futuro.-Sofia se levantó y la volvió a abrazar, fue un abrazo maternal.-Si mi madre todavía viviera, me gustaría que fuera así como tú, bonita y comprensiva.-Sofia se sonrojo por aquel comentario.-por cierto, tengo hambre, podríamos ir a ver qué hay de comer a la cocina.-Micaela tomo la mano de Sofia y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Llegaron a la cocina y al comedor y vieron a todos los demás cenar, ellas fueron por algo del refrigerador y se sentaron a comer, Micaela tenía los ojos rojos por llorar, Lloyd noto esto y le susurro.- ¿estás bien pequeña?-Micaela volteo.-Si estoy bien no te preocupes.-y continuaron cenando.

Ya la noche había caído por completo eran las 10 de la noche y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero Sofia se dirigió a la habitación de Misako y Garmadon.- Misako, Mica ya decidió y si quiere crecer.-Sofia parecía ligeramente triste.-Es su decisión y es la mejor, lo sabes, no estés triste.-Misako la tomo por el hombro y la abrazo.-Le diré a Wu y Garmadon para que la semana que viene vayan por el té, ahora ve a dormir Sofi.-Misako le dijo y Sofia se fue a su habitación con las chicas.


	8. Dia comun

**Capítulo 8 "Día comun"**

_"Sofia, me ha dicho que debo crecer, no quieren ponerme en riesgo, y pues tienen razón, yo pienso que será mejor crecer, así no pondré en riesgo en algún momento una misión, por otra parte estoy emocionada, tal vez ya siendo más grande pueda decirle a Lloyd mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, Dios seria emocionaaaante, Jajaja bueno ahora tengo que entrenar mucho, el sensei me dijo que tengo que liberar mi verdadero potencial según para que tenga mi propia arma, seria súper genial tener un arma para mí, solo que pues tendré que esperar 4 semanas a que los sensei vallan en busca del té, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?."_

_"4 de febrero C. Micaela Wood"_

Micaela estaba en el cuarto de las chicas era temprano, hoy sería otro día de entrenamiento, ella comenzó a vestirse, se colocó una blusa amarilla crema sin mangas y de un cuello un poco alto que tenía un cierre, y un short gris, se puso sus tenis, empezó a cepillarse su cabello café oscuro y finalmente se hizo una coleta, ordeno su cama y salió, se dirigía a la cubierta del barco en donde se encontró con todos sus compañeros, Alessia parecía que en cualquier momento caería de sueño.

-Ale ¿a qué hora te dormiste anoche?-Micaela le pregunto mientras arqueaba la ceja.-Yo...zzz...me dormí…zzz…a las 2 de la mañana…-Alessia balbuceaba y se sentaba en el piso, a veces su cabeza se iba de lado y se despertaba de golpe, Micaela volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos, Kai parecía también muy cansado. -¿Qué habrán hecho anoche?-Micaela pensó y después fue a preguntarle a Sofia.-Se quedaron viendo películas.-Sofia le dijo.-Oye, ¿y si hacemos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestros elementos?-Sofia lucia desafiante.-Reto aceptado, maestra Agua.-Micaela la miro con una mirada desafiante y confiada.-Adelante, Maestra Viento.-Sofia se alejó de ella y le lanzo 2 bolas de agua Micaela las esquivo y las envolvió en viento y las regreso, Sofia corrió hacia ella y le lanzo una patada, Micaela la esquivo tomando su pie y torciéndolo, Sofia no se dejó y le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero obviamente no la golpeo, Micaela soltó su pie siguieron combatiendo, los demás miraban sorprendido era un combate bastante reñido, Sofia preparaba un ataque sorpresa hizo 5 bolas de agua y las lanzo Micaela lanzo un ataque viento y en un giro descoordinado logro hacer Spinjitzu, los chicos la veían asombrados había logrado hace Spinjitzu Sofia, Nya y Pixal la miraron orgullosas, cuando termino su Spinjitzu las bolas de agua salieron volando y 2 le cayeron a Alessia.-¿Qué? ¡ESTOY DESPIERTA!-Parecía confundida.- ¿QUIEN ME MOJO?-Alessia volteo a ver con una mirada asesina a Sofia, pues ella era la que controlaba en agua.-Te juro que yo no fui, Micaela controlo mi ataque y salió disparado.-Sofia le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Además ¡ya logro hacer Spinjitzu!-Sofia le dijo con mucha alegría.-GENIAL-Alessia dijo ya despejada, el agua le había quitado el agua pero ahora estaba mojada.

-felicidades Mica.-Jay se acercó felicitándola.-Haz mejorado bastante, le ganaste a Sofia, eso es sorprendente.-Zane le dijo.-Y eso que es muy rápida Sofia.-Kai completo.- ¿alguien ha visto a Cole?-Sofia se metió en la plática.-UYYYYYYYY Cole.-Todos dijeron al unísono Sofia se sonrojo.-No somos nada.-Sofia volteo a otro lado.-Pero se gustan…-Kai y Alessia susurraron pero Sofia escucho y lanzo un buen ataque de agua a los dos tirándolos al piso.-Eso dolió.-Kai adolorido.-Pero la moleste, Jajaja, ay mi cabeza.-Alessia dije sobándose la cabeza. Los demás reían.-Iré a buscarlo.-Sofia salió de cubierta.-Cole se está tardando.-Nya comento.-A este paso, puede que pierda a Sofia.-Pixal hablo.-Además Sofia ha estado rara.-Jay dijo con un tono de duda.-Pues sí, es más seria que antes.-Zane opino.- ¿será que a Sofia ya no le gusta Cole?-Micaela grito con un poco de exageración.-como si eso fuera a pasar, esos tipos se aman.-Lloyd dijo cuando de pronto escucharon a alguien detrás de ellos todos se congelaron.-¿de qué tanto hablan?.-Garmadon se acercó, todos suspiraron pensaron que era Cole o Sofia, si alguno de ellos los habían escuchados, ya estarían muertos.-Hablamos de que la relación de Sofia y Cole está tambaleándose, porque Cole se está tardando mucho en pedirle a Sofia que sea su novia, por lo tanto Sofia se siente triste ante esto, y por eso está más seria de lo normal.-Jay dijo todo así bien rápido, como es su costumbre.-Ah, okeey…-Garmadon no sabía que responder.-Bueno, el punto de esto es que mañana martes Wu y yo iremos en busca del té del mañana, y volveremos dentro de 4 semanas, por cierto, Pixal tienes que decirle al Sr. Borg que creo que ya no trabajaran de profesores porque tienen que entrenar para lo que vaya a suceder con Yûgure.-Garmadon hizo una pausa.-Bueno la verdad es que queremos trabajar una semana más en el colegio.-Kai dijo rascándose la cabeza.-espera ¡¿queremos?!Eso me suena a manada, yo no quiero volver ahí, los niños están locos, malditos pubertos.-Jay parecía espantado y aplastándose el solo la cara.-Queremos ganar más dinero.-Zane parecía más serio.-¿apoco dan clases?-Micaela no parecía entender.-¿tú también Lloyd?-Dijo dirigiéndose a Lloyd.-Ellos son profesores del ex colegio de niños malos, yo no trabajo ahí.-Lloyd dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Espera, ¿dijiste ex colegio de chicos malos?-Micaela estaba sorprendida.- ¿Vamos a ir a la escuela?-Alessia pregunto.-SII.-Kai y Zane respondieron.-Por favor, siempre que llego a la clase, nadie me pone atención se me quedan viendo, especialmente los niños, ¿Qué les pasa?.-Nya se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.-Pues sí, tienen una maestra muy bonita.-Jay le dijo y la beso.-Ay Jay, me sonrojas.-Nya estaba muy sonrojada.-Por tu parte, señorita Wood tendrá que ir por una semana a ese colegio, no queremos dejarla sola.-Zane le dijo con elegancia.-Bueno, los dejo debo hablar con el Sr. Borg y hare una cita para que hablen con el.-Pixal dijo y se fue.

-Oigan, ustedes dos.-Kai señalo a Jay y a Nya que se estaban besando, Nya sostenía la cabeza de Jay y este tenía las manos en su pequeña cintura.-Dejen de hacer eso.-Los chavos se separaron de golpe sonrojados.-Así está mejor.-Dijo Kai y se fue.-Tranquilos, yo les doy permiso, yo distraigo a Kai.-Alessia les dijo y puso una cara ligeramente pervertida y fue a alcanzar a Kai.-Ok, de vuelta al trabajo.-Jay dijo y se dispuso a seguir besando a Nya.

Mientras tanto Zane había ido con los sensei, Lloyd y Micaela estaba ahí parados, incomodos por la escena de Nya y Jay.- ¿Videojuegos?-Micaela sugirió.-Me parece buena idea.-Lloyd tomo la mano de Micaela y salieron de ahí.

En una oficina bastante avanzada, se podría decir que contenía la misma tecnología que Borg, una chica de 16 años cubierta de negro paseaba por este lugar, Merodî parecía estar esperando a alguien, miraba su collar que contenía una foto de Skylar y ella, de tan solo unos cuantos meses antes de que Skylar muriera.

-hermana.-Se mordía los labios, sus ojos se presionaban.-Te extraño, me haces mucha falta, maldigo a Yûgure y a mi padre, por haberte hecho eso.-Merodî estaba empapada de lágrimas.-Pero te vengare Skylar, lo juro por nuestra madre.-Se secó las lágrimas, guardo su collar y se sentó en un sillón negro.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Señorita Merodî.-Un hombre vestido de negro con un logo en su traje de una media luna roja tachada se acercó y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, Merodî se sentó enfrente de este.-Y dígame ¿es usted una de las maestras ámbar?-El hombre puso una cara bastante seria.-Claro que lo soy, yo tengo la misma capacidad de absorber los poderes de los otros maestros, igual que mi hermana Skylar.-Merodî lucia fría, su mirada seria y se cruzaba de brazos.-¿Esta dispuesta a correr el riesgo al estar bajo el mando del Sr. Yûgure, como su aprendiz?-El hombre se levantó y puso sus manos en el escritorio, mirando fijamente a Merodî.-No es si quiero, nadie me pregunto, debo hacerlo, porque estoy obligarla hacerlo.-Merodî respondió segura de sí misma mientras se acomodaba la trenza a su lado izquierdo.-Lo hare para vengarme de mi padre y Yûgure, aunque me cueste la vida.-Merodî pensó, después sonrió.-Pero.-Merodî comenzó hablar con un tono sexy que al hombre le cautivo y sedujo.-Me ayudaras, ¿verdad?.-Merodî se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso, pero solo tomo su barbilla.-S-sí, señorita Merodî.-El hombre estaba nervioso.-Que bueno, me alegro, dígale al Sr. Yûgure que mañana vendré para empezar a entrenar.-Merodî salió moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.-Esa niña es bastante sexy.-El hombre parecía encantado.

Merodî había salido de aquella oficina.-Ya tengo uno, ahora tendré que usarlo para saber todo sobre Yûgure.-Ella paseaba por el edificio, todos los hombres la veían pasar, para tener 16 años era muy bonita y sexy, ella llevaba un blusa apretada negra, unos jeans de cuero negros y unos tenis con tacón negros.

-ahora tendré que ir a entrenar, supongo.-Ella hablaba para sí misma, mientras soltaba su trenza y dejaba caer su cabello rojo hasta su reducida cintura.

Cole estaba en su habitación entrenado de nuevo, no traía camisa el sudor recorría su corpulento cuerpo.

-Lo bueno de estar entrenando solo es que nadie me molesta, Jajaja Aunque me siento un poco solo.-Cole se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.-Soy un cobarde, no he intentado pedirle a Sofia, que sea mi novia.-Él se golpeada la cabeza.-Tengo que hacerle algo, algo que sea original, a ella le gusta cantar y bailar, es tan linda cuando canta, y cuando baila…es simplemente sexy.-Cole comenzaba a babear, cuando Sofia toco a su puerta.-¿Uh? ¿Cole puedo pasar?-La voz parecía tímida.-Mierda.-Cole pensó.-Si claro, pasa Sofi.-Sofia abrió la puerta y paso a la habitación, ella lucía una licra negra y una blusa de entrenamiento sin mangas azul claro.-Mierda, mierda, se ve muy linda.-Cole pensó.-¿Qué sucede Sofi? ¿Estás bien?-Cole le pregunto a Sofia, pero ella tenía una mirada perdida, el cuerpo le Cole la tenía distraída, ese pecho, tan bien formado, sus brazos grandes, su espalda.

-Dios, es perfecto.-Sofia susurro muy bajo.-Eh, Sofia, tierra llamando a Sofia.-Cole paso una mano por la cara de Sofia para que saliera de su trance.- ah sí, es que estaba preocupada por ti, no te había visto desde ayer en la tarde.-Sofia le dijo mostrándose ligeramente sonrojada.-Ah no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente.-Cole estaba feliz de que la niña que le guste se preocupara por él.

-Ah bueno…-Sofia le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.-Ya se, la llevare a la playa de Ninjago llevare una grabadora y le pediré bailar y entonces me le declaro, pero tengo que hacerlo ya, ella a veces es distante conmigo…lo hare.-Cole pensó rápidamente.-Oye Sofi…emm… ¿te gustaría salir hoy en la tarde?-Cole pregunto mientras miraba a otro lado y se rascaba la cabeza.-Hum si, ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué hora Cole?-Sofia respondió tranquila.-Sisisisisisisisisi geniaaaaaaaal.-Sofia estaba muy emocionada por dentro, ella brincaba de emoción por dentro.-Hum… ¿te parece bien a las 8 de la noche?...nos iríamos juntos en mi coche…iríamos a cenar y después te daré una sorpresa.-Cole le contesto, mientras el rubor se hacía fuerte, sus mejillas ardían.

-Está perfecto Cole.-Sofia se acercó a Cole y lo abrazo fuertemente Cole respondió aquel abrazo , sus brazos fuertes la rodearon ella por primera vez, se sentía protegida y amada.-Gracias Cole, te quiero.-Sofia le susurró al oído.-Yo te amo Sofi.-Cole le dijo.-Me alistare e iremos.-Sofia se separó del abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, ella corrió al cuarto de las chicas, ahí se encontraban todas, Nya, Alessia, Pixal y Micaela, Sofia entro rápidamente a la habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta y se tiró a la cama poniendo una almohada sobre si misma dejando escapar un grito ahogado, las chicas estaban confundidas.-Sofia ¿te encuentras bien?.-Micaela pregunto pero no hubo respuesta solo veía como Sofia pataleaba.- ¿Sofi? -Nya pregunto acercándose a ella.- ¡SOFIA!-Alessia grito y por fin Sofia respondió tenía la cara roja y una sonrisa muy grande.- ¿Qué te pasa Sofia?- Ahora Pixal pregunto.- ¡ME INVITO A SALIR!-Sofia grito de emoción mientras seguía pataleando de emoción.- ¡¿ENSERIO?!-Gritaron todas al unísono.


	9. La cita

**Buenoooo, aqui les tengo un nuevo episodio de mi fic, espero sea de su agrado, disculpen que solo publico los domiengos...prometo que tratare de ser mas activa, no les prometo nada por esta semana y la proxima, tendre examenes y un proyecto en puerta.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten**

**Capítulo 9 "La cita"**

-¡SI!- Sofia salió de la cama y comenzó a saltar entonces todas la abrazaron.-Eso es genial Sofi.-Micaela le dijo.

-pero hay ahora un problema.-Sofia dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.- ¿Cuál es el problema?-Alessia se acercó a ella.- ¡No sé qué ponerme!-Sofia grito mientras se ponía nerviosa, las demás chicas suspiraron de alivio.-Yo sé de alguien que te puede prestar un lindo vestido.-Micaela se cruzó de brazos y miro a Alessia.-Por supuesto que te presto uno y todos los accesorios.-Dijo Alessia dando saltitos.

-¿A dónde te llevara?-Nya parecía impaciente por saber.-Me dijo que me llevaría a cenar y luego me daría una sorpresa.-Sofia no contenía su emoción.-Pues creo que lo perfecto para esta ocasión, sería que llevara un vestido largo, bueno yo opino.-Pixal había dado su punto de vista, a pesar de que era un nindroide ya tenía más emociones, parecía casi humana desde que Zane le había dado parte de su fuente de energía ella había cambiado, su piel ya no era completamente blanca, ella era humana ahora.

-Yo no puedo opinar nada porque soy una niña.-Micaela comento y dejo escapar una risita.-Ya pronto vendrá aquel chavo que te invite a salir, Mica.-Nya le dijo y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.-Jujuy espero que sí, pero ahora.-Micaela se puso seria.-Mujer ve por los vestido que tenemos que poner más bella a Sofia.-Micaela grito a Alessia y esta salió corriendo por unos vestidos que tenía guardados, cabe decir que estos vestidos eran de la marca Zoy Jean que la compañía le había mandado por ser unas de sus mejores modelos.

-Mira tengo estos, me los mando la academia de modelaje, no quieren que me valla, Jajaja.-Alessia regreso con dos maletas llenas de vestidos y accesorios.-No sé, creo que regresare pero después de vencer a lo que sea que nos estemos enfrentando.-Alessia comenzó a sacar vestidos, uno negro, uno azul claro otro verde, también uno blanco, uno rojo que era sexy, en fin, tenía mucha variedad las chicas estaban más que encantadas.-Bueno, es hora de que te pruebes alguno.-Alessia dijo poniendo todos los vestidos en la cama.

-¡EMPIEZA POR EL VERDE!-Micaela hablo, el color verde era su favorito igual que el color beige.-Hum, okey está bien.-Sofia se lo coloco el verde pero le quedaba muy grande por la parte de atrás, y así fue colocándose cada uno, alguno siempre le faltaba o sobraba algo.

-Ahhh…ninguno me queda bien.-Sofia estaba a punto de llorar.-Tranquila, ya encontraremos uno.-Nya le daba ánimos.- ¿uh?…chicas, ¿Por qué no prueban con este?-Micaela se acercó llevando un vestido blanco de lino, corto por delante pero largo por detrás, el vestido tenía una abertura en V los tirantes se abrochaban al cuello, y dejaban la espalda descubierta

-Pruébatelo Sofi.-Micaela se lo entrego y Sofia se lo coloco, le quedaba perfecto.-Guau, se te ve precioso.-Alessia le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara.-Te queda hermoso.- Pixal comento maravillada.-Ese es perfecto para ti, no hay duda.-Nya le dijo, muy sonriente.-Solo falta que te arregles un poco el cabello y un toque ligero de maquillaje.-Alessia salto de emoción.

-¿la invitaste a salir?-Kai cuestiono a Cole.-Si, si lo hice.-Cole se cruzó de brazos mostrando un poco de orgullo.

-pensé que ya no la invitarías, ella se puso seria, hasta pensé que ya no le gustabas.-Jay hablo como si nada.-Jay matate.-Zane pensó.

-¡¿NO LE GUSTO?!-Cole estaba en shock.-Bueno, no lo sabemos, eso pensábamos porque te habías tardado en pedirle una cita.-Kai se puso enfrente de Cole rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero si le gustas…-Lloyd hablo casi en susurro.- ¿creen que si le guste?-Cole cuestiono y todos los chicos asintieron.-Pero, si quieres conquistarla apresúrate por lo que se, a Sofia no le gusta que la hagan esperar.-Zane le aconsejo.-UH… ¡cierto! ¡Ya es tarde!-Cole busco un atuendo elegante, unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca con corbata casi negra y un chaleco.- ¿Cómo me veo?-Cole pregunto.

-te ves bien.-Kai le dijo mientras jugaba con un videojuego portátil.-Ahora ¡ve y conquístala!-Lloyd le dijo.

-¡Eso hare!-Cole salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En la sala de estar se encontraba Sofia vestida con su bello vestido blanco con un corte V, Cole al verla se quedó babeando, era ella bastante hermosa, su cabello sujetado con una corona de flores blancas y azules, un maquillaje suave que hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes aceitunados.

-Woah…te ves muy bonita…Sofia.-Cole le dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia Sofia para que ella lo tomara. Sofia lo miro con unos ojos de amor, ella estaba enamorada, el lucía tan bien, su perfume, su cabello, él era simplemente perfecto para ella.-Emm gracias…tú también te ves muy lindo.-Sofia le miro a los ojos ella estaba sonrojada y tomo el brazo de Cole.-Nos vamos mi lady.-Cole dijo mientras abría la puerta del barco y luego la de su auto convertible negro. Y se fueron a la ciudad.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos nosotros?-Jay pregunto, todos estaban en el barco también estaban los sensei y Misako.- ¿vemos alguna película?-Kai sugirió mientras tomaba a Alessia por sus mejillas.-Tengo hambre :v.-Lloyd dijo.-¿mica me preparas un sándwich?-Lloyd puso ojos suplicantes a Micaela.-pero me ayudas, tonto.-Micaela se fue a la cocina junto con Lloyd.-Algo me dice que esos dos tienen futuro juntos.-Zane dijo mientras abrazaba a Pixal.-Nooo…¿tú crees?*sarcasmo*-Kai dijo burlándose.-Los dejamos iremos a ver las cosas para el viaje.-Garmadon salió con Wu y Misako.

-¿Cuál será la sorpresa que le dará Cole a Sofia?-Nya pregunto.-Y ¿si se le declara?-Alessia dijo dando brinquitos.-Ojala así sea.-Jay dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Nya.- ¿Quién quiere ver la película de Anabelle?-Alessia pregunto.- ¡Pon la película Zane!-Kai le dijo a su hermano y este la puso.-veamos quien llora primero…-Pixal dijo en voz baja, sonando malévolamente.

Mientras tanto Sofia y Cole iban ya a su cita, llegaron a un restaurante Francés, a Sofia le gustaba mucho la cultura francesa y Cole lo sabía.- Bonsoir, voici votre réservation.-El camarero dijo Cole no entendió nada en cambio Sofia comprendió bien y se fueron a su respectiva mesa hicieron su pedido y llego el camarero con un vino tinto y sirvió las copas.

-Me encanto el lugar Cole.-Sofia decía maravillada.-Todo por ti, Sofi.-Cole le respondió mientras chocaban las copas.-Sofia sabes algo…siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.-Cole empezó.-Maldita sea, me dejo en la friendzone.-Sofia pensó mientras se ponía triste al estilo anime.-Aunque…pues…desde pequeños te me haces una niña muy linda, bueno…ya no eres una niña tienes 19 años…bueno el punto de todo esto es que…-Cole se ponía nervioso al igual que Sofia.-Emm como decirlo…Ahhh…¿Por qué es tan difícil de decir?.-Cole se golpeó en la mesa.- ¿decir que?-Sofia parecía curiosa por saber.-Pues aahg ahí te va…me gustas, me has gustado desde que éramos niños…listo eso es todo.-Cole la miro a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos.-Bueno, ahora que hay confesiones, pues ahí te va la mía, tú también me gustas, tonto, y siempre pensé que yo era tan obvia.-Sofia dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Emm...eso es bueno supongo.-Cole la miro a los ojos nuevamente.-Jajaja ¿Por qué Cole-bebe?-Sofia hablo mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y su cara entre sus manos.-Ya lo veras, ahora disfrutemos la cena.-Cole le guiño un ojo y cenaron, realmente disfrutaron de la cena.

-Bueno es hora de pedir la cuenta e ir directo a la sorpresa.-Cole le hizo una seña al mesero y trajo la cuenta.-Ven vamos Sofi.-Cole tomo la delicada mano de Sofia, se dirigieron al parque a las orillas de la ciudad de Ninjago a la playa, ahí había una especia de tienda de campaña, una fogata y una grabadora.

-Sofi, sé que te gusta bailar y cantar, por eso escogí este lugar para pedirte.-Cole la llevo aquel lugar encendió la grabadora y empezó una melodía tranquila.-¿me permitiría esta pieza?-Cole le tomo la mano y le pregunto.-Por supuesto que si.-Sofia le dijo, Cole tomo la mano de Sofia y la puso en su hombro la mano disponible la junto con la de él, con su otra mano Cole la coloco en su cintura, comenzaron a bailar lento, después la música empezó un poco más rítmica, comenzaron a bailar más rápido, el soltó uno de sus brazos y Sofia se estiro, después se enrollo con el haciendo un movimiento de caderas, después Sofia se soltó de Cole e hizo un movimiento de Ballet, cole paso su mano desde la nuca de Sofia hasta su cintura, su baile era romántico, caliente y hermoso, al final de la pieza los dos quedaron sentados en el suelo abrazados.-Sofia…-Cole le dijo.-¿Qué sucede Cole?.-Ella levanto su mirada para ver los ojos marrones de Cole que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-Cole la miraba y ella al.-Si, si quiero.-Sofia dijo y lo beso, Cole estaba sorprendido y correspondió y la beso más apasionadamente, la tendió en la arena mientras el detenía las muñecas, esto sabia a donde acabaría.-No Cole-bebe, aun no.-Sofia le susurro y Cole se detuvo.-Lo siento Sofi-bebe.-Cole se sentó y ayudo a que Sofia se levantara y se sentara, ahí estaban los dos viendo el mar, Sofia hizo un movimiento de manos haciendo que las olas de mar fueran más abundantes para que provocaran un sonido relajante.-Eso es hermoso Sofi.-Cole le dijo mientras se abrazaban.

Entre la oscuridad unos hombres vestidos de negro los espiaban, parecía que querían algo, el líder les decía que esperaran.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que son los maestros que Yûgure no ha pedido encontrar.-Uno de ellos decía.

Sofia se levantó del suelo, con sus manos hizo que el agua se moviera formando con ella un corazón.-Nunca superaras esto Cole-bebe.-Sofia sonrió orgullosa, Cole se levantó y utilizo sus poderes realizando con piedra el nombre de Sofia y un lindo corazón.- ¿Qué decías Sofi-bebe?-Cole le dijo y la abrazo.

-sin duda son ellos, comandante Raito.-Un hombre dijo.-Ataquen, si pueden capturen a la chica, a Yûgure le encantara tener una chica…tan buena como ella…-Raito dijo de manera perversa.-A ellos.-Grito

Los hombre cubiertos de negro se acercaron a ellos, Cole lo noto se dio vuelta para contraatacar en un rápido Spinjitzu su traje de ninja apareció, Sofia lo imito pero solo cambio a una playera azul y una falda-short negra, ambos comenzaron a combatir, eran demasiados para ellos, uno de los enemigos logro capturar a Sofia, con su katana la aprisiono, poniéndola en su cuello, Cole vio esto y se congelo.- ¡SUELTALA!-El rugió y se lanzó contra este, una batalla comenzó entre ellos Sofia ayudaba a Cole.

-valla, pero si eres una joven muy hermosa.-Raito tomo a Sofia por la cintura, cole estaba que ardía de ¿celos? pero…las cosas se pusieron feas finalmente ellos vencieron a nuestros ninjas, ellos estaban acorralados entre una piedra, una katana apuntaba a cada cuello, Cole lucia exhausto y muchos moretones en su cuerpo, Sofia tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y su piel estaba completamente maltratado, Cole logro susurrarle a Sofia.-Nunca lo olvides, si este es nuestro fin, yo te amo y te amare Sofia.-Su voz parecía quebrarse, Sofia sintió como su corazón se aceleró, ella sabía que también lo amaba, de pronto una luz azul clara brillo, el mar se agito, el agua comenzó a envolver a Sofia, ella había liberado su verdadero potencia, ella resplandina la luz era imposible de ver y se elevó, los enemigos se alejaron, Sofia bajo vestida con un traje de ninja real, pero de color azul claro, en su cinturón había un Tessen azul agua, entre sus manos aparecieron dos Jutes (son parecidos a unas pequeñas katana) ella comenzó atacar, sus ojos resplandecían con un ligero tono azul, los enemigos cayeron.-Retirada.-Raito grito y se fueron.

Sofia se dejó caer estaba exhausta, Cole se levantó y corrió hacia ella, ella ya no tenía rasguño alguno su cabello estaba amarado en una cola de caballo.

-Sofi, despierta…-Cole rogaba.-E-estoy b-bien…vámonos a casa, por favor.-Sofia le suplico.-Y-ya…-Cole le susurro y la acurruco con él pero tendría que cargarla pero estaba adolorido.

-bueno…ayúdame a levantarte…-Cole le pidió a Sofia, se empezaron a levantar con dificultad, se dirigieron al carro de Cole y se fueron al barco.

* * *

**Por cieeerto, hay cupo para OC necesito extraaass, para mas informacion puedes mandar un PM o mediante un comentario, se aceptan ideas y consejos y tambien critica.**

**hasta la proxima, los quiero y gracias**


	10. Secretos el pasado

**Buenoooo, aqui les tengo un nuevo episodio de mi fic, espero sea de su agrado, disculpen que solo publico los domiengos...prometo que tratare de ser mas activa, no les prometo nada por esta semana y la proxima, tendre examenes y un proyecto en puerta.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten**

**Capítulo 10 Secretos del pasado**

-¡QUITALA YA!-una asustada Alessia gritaba mientras que se escondía detrás de Kai.-Vamos Ale no esta tan mal.-Micaela le dijo pero una escena de la película hizo un cambio de opinión.-No, sabes que, ¡PIXAL YA QUITALA!-Micaela puso su cara en el pecho de Lloyd él también tenía miedo, puso su cara contra la cabeza de Micaela.- Me rindo.-Susurro Lloyd.

-No aguantan nada jajajaja.-Zane y Pixal se reían de las caras que ponían sus compañeros.-Bueno, los que le estaban poniendo atención atención.-Pixal miro a Jay y Nya, ellos…bueno…ellos estaban en lo suyo**. Ya diles que se estaban fajando. ¿_Por qué tienes que ser tan directa? _Porque, qué tal si los lectores no saben. _Ay por favor, hay niños en el público._ Fíjate que escribes, el contenido ya no es para niños. _Cállate y déjame continuar. _**Un portazo se escuchó Alessia y Micaela gritaron por el miedo que les había provocado la película, pero fue entonces cuando vieron a Cole cargando a una cansada Sofia, lucía un poco golpeada y traía su traje de ninja azul claro, Cole estaba golpeado, con moretones, su cabello totalmente despeinado, su ropa rasgada. El pasó de largo, no saludo a nadie dejando a todos confundidos, se fue directo al cuarto de las chicas, no había nadie, cerró la puerta como pudo aun teniendo entre sus fuertes brazos a Sofia, la coloco en su cama le quito el traje de ninja, dejándola en camiseta y short, su vestido que llevaba estaba en su coche.

Sofia lo miro con una mirada tierna, ella estaba exhausta, él se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la tapo con una sábana.-Descansa Sofi-bebe.-Le susurro.-Gracias Cole-bebe, igualmente.-Sofia logro decirle antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro moreno. Cole salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde sus amigos lo esperaban con una sonrisa pervertida, excepto Lloyd, Lloyd no entendía nada.

-¿Qué paso en la sorpresa?-Nya pregunto con una mirada acosadora y pervertida.-Vamos dinossss.-Alessia chillo

-¿Pasaste a la Base 3?-Jay le susurro.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!-Cole respondió. Todos suspiraron aliviados.-entonces ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-Kai pregunto.-Porque por la apariencia que traes parece que sucedió otra cosa.-Pixal le dijo pervertidamente, Cole se sonrojo al máximo.-N-NO…lo que paso es que cuando estábamos en la playa nos atacaron, los mismo tipos que atacaron a Mica, estamos vivos gracias a Sofia, libero su verdadero potencial ahí, fue hermoso.-Cole dijo, su respiración parecía agitada.-eso es asombroso.-Alessia dijo en voz baja, seguía asustada.-¿Qué es el verdadero potencial? **Xd**.- Micaela pregunto somnolienta.-Es cuando alcanzas el máximo nivel de tus poderes, en el caso de ustedes las chicas les aparece su arma elemental.-Lloyd explico.-Guau Lloyd parece que si le pones atención al sensei de vez en cuando.-Zane se burló un poco Lloyd solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.-pero he aquí la pregunta más importante del día, ¿te le declaraste?-Micaela pregunto ansiosa y se le fue encima a Cole.- Si, y si acepto.-Cole lo dijo con orgullo.- ¡ya te habías tardado! ¡Felicidades!-Mica lo abrazo fuertemente.-Los humanos…Necesitamos aire, Mica.-Cole estaba siendo asfixiado

-Ay…perdon.-Micaela lo soltó.

-Felicidades.-Todos dijeron

-Tengo sueño.-Alessia, Nya y Micaela dijeron al mismo tiempo.-Nos vamos a dormir.-Pixal se levantó.-Alguien que se lleve a Mica.-Nya balbuceo tenía mucho sueño.-Chico verde, lleva a tu novia.-Jay le dijo a Lloyd en forma de burla.-No es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga, tonto.-Lloyd le respondió, pero no se negó y cargo a Micaela y la llevo a su cuarto.-Nosotras la cambiamos no te preocupes.-Nya le dijo a Lloyd, había dejado a Mica en la cama, ella parecía un bebe acurrucada en su cama, a Lloyd le causo mucha ternura.-Awwwss, que bonita se ve.-Lloyd pensando para sí mismo. Se fue con los chicos que también se irían a dormir.

**Nota: será aquí donde por primera vez use el punto de vista de un personaje, esta escena se me ocurrió mientras…estaba en la escuela, clase de historia, la peor, así que me puse a pensar, espero sea de su agrado.**

**P.D.V de Yûgure**.

El tiempo se me acaba apenas y se quién es la maestra Agua, según Raito ella es bonita, lo cual no dudo, las maestras Agua siempre han sido hermosas, muchos dicen que son descendientes de las sirenas, pues puede ser verdad las sirenas poseen una belleza grata. Hoy he citado a Merodî, quiero contarle lo que planeo sé que es muy lista esa niña, Chen me ha dicho que es muy buena maestra Ámbar y que roba los poderes elementales con solo estar a unos cuantos centímetros de su presa.

-Señor Yûgure.-Merodî entro me hizo una reverencia, su rostro parece serio, no se viene con juegos.

-Merodî.- Le respondo mientras le indico que se siente en el piso, yo me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo a la chimenea hace frio, puedo soportarlo pero tengo consideración a esta niña y sé que tiene frio.

-¿Sabes la historia completa del Primer maestro Spinjitzu?-Yo le cuestiono.

-Se cómo se creó, se de las armas elementales, ¿Qué más debo saber?-Ella me respondió mientras veía como encendía la chimenea, me senté a su lado, ella parecía extrañada por este gesto.

-¿Sabes de la maestra de la luna?-La mire, su mirada parecía de confusión.- ¿Quién era la maestra de la Luna?-Me mostro una cara de curiosidad, puede que ella sea una chica ya grande, pero a veces parece una niña pequeña.

-Pues veras…Cuando Ninjago estaba ya hecho para que los humanos pudiesen vivir, el sol tenía un protector.-He dicho esto como si fuera lo más repugnante, el sol es mi enemigo, la oscuridad es mi todo, las sombras mis protectoras la noche ha sido la mejor creación.

-El primer maestro Spinjitzu era su protector, todos lo alaban por ser brillante…pero ¿Nadie agradecía la noche?...nadie lo hacía, la luna tenía también un protector, pero así como hay una diferencia entre el sol y la luna, también la había entre los protectores, para empezar el protector de la luna era una joven, esa joven era muy hermosa yo la cortejaba, ella también llevaba la oscuridad en sus venas pero la bondad invadía su corazón.

Ella sabía que yo era la oscuridad pura, la oscuridad que siempre la acompañaría, ella era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca como la luz de la luna, su cabello era marrón oscuro casi negro, sus ojos café oscuro también casi negros, sus labios rosas y suaves, su voz era dulce…pero su pequeño defecto para mí, era su bondad.

Ella todas la noches paseaba por Ninjago con su vestido Blanco y gris, nadie la lograba ver, solo los niños más puros y no temerosos de la oscuridad la veían, maestra de artes marciales, sus movimientos eras suaves pero cortantes y peligrosos, ella nunca dejo que los niños sufrieran en las noches ella podía resguardar sus sueños.

Su nombre, Tsuki protectora de la Luna, la conocía perfectamente, y supe que nunca me querría aunque yo fuera parecido a ella, la oscuridad corría por nuestros cuerpos. Pero una noche mientras ella estaba sentada en un abismo bajo un árbol de durazno, ella contemplaba su astro, La Luna, por primera vez se descuidó.

Detrás de ella estaba un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestido con un Gi de Ninja blanco, no pude advertirle las sombras me detuvieron, él era su perdición, El Sol y La Luna, en el mismo lugar, no sé qué paso después por que las sombras me absorbieron y no supe más.-Finalice mi voz nunca cambio

-¿no supiste ya nada?-Merodî pregunto mientras miraba la fogata del salón.

-Se casaron, y tuvieron hijos, yo le jure mi venganza, y logre alcanzarla, su hijo mayor fue mi presa deje al gran devorador fuera de su monasterio y el cayo.-Dije mientras sonreía.-Ahora quiero a Ninjago, quiero la oscuridad.-Yo planeaba que todo fuese bien.-Pero más que nada quiero a Tsuki.

-pero ella está muerta… ¿no?-Merodî me pregunto.

-Pero ella ha reencarnado en una joven, una joven que es parte de los ninjas.-Le dije.-La quiero, ahora.-Grite

-Y tu.-La tome por la barbilla.-Tú me ayudaras a encontrarla.-La solté.-Si ves alguna actividad relacionada con los ninjas deberás avisarme lo antes posible, quiero capturarla.-Le dije y salí del gran salón.

**_P.D.V Normal_**

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a Merodî sola en el gran salón, ella se levantó del piso, se acercó a la sala de biblioteca y comenzó a buscar un libro, tomo uno que decía "_Los primeros maestros del Spinjitzu"_ lo comenzó a leer, pero se aburrió y se fue a su habitación con el libro en su mano.

-Tengo que saber más acerca de Yûgure.-Ella pensó.

-Señorita Merodî.-Un hombre le llamo.

-¿uh?...ah sí, ¿Qué sucede?-Ella pregunto.-Mañana comienza su entrenamiento, tiene que estar puntual a las 9 de la mañana, en el patio del edificio.-El hombre le dijo mientras sostenía una Tablet con un horario.-Esta bien, mañana estaré lista.-Merodî le respondió y se encerró en su habitación.

-Veamos…-Ella comenzó a leer.-Nada que no sepa… ¿Quién era Tsuki?...-Las dudas rondaban en su cabeza.- ¿Reencarno? En un ninja…pero si es ninja de la luna…tiene que tener poder sobre la luna, ninguno de los ninjas posee tal poder…-Merodî no entendía ella pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza, se tiro en su cama cansada de pensar, se cambió para colocarse su pijama.

-Al menos tengo una habitación decente.-Miro su habitación era color negra con destellos rojos y naranjas, un buro donde había una fotografía de ella y Skylar, en otra donde está su madre sosteniéndola a ella con una pequeña Skylar. Su habitación en general era muy sencilla pero agradable para ella, la noche había caído parecía ser media noche, guardo el libro en su buro y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Soy una desgraciada...jajajjaja ahora metere al gran crador de Ninjago y a la madre de los sensei, estoy completamente loca:v **

**pero buano que esperaban de una chica de 14 años? **

**mas adelante habra escenas algo fuertes y de aspecto sexual, no tan fuertes y claras, pero cambiare la clasificacion, espero que no les moleste.**

**Por cieeerto, hay cupo para OC necesito extraaass, para mas informacion puedes mandar un PM o mediante un comentario, se aceptan ideas y consejos y tambien critica.**

**hasta la proxima, los quiero y gracias**


	11. Salir adelante es de fuertes

**_Capítulo 11 "Salir adelante es de fuertes" _**

-entonces ¿mañana vuelven a dar clases?-El Sr. Borg cuestiono detrás de una pantalla, si amigos estaban haciendo una video llamada.

-Suponemos que sí, pero solo será una semana, tenemos que seguir preparándonos para cualquier cosa que se nos pueda presentar Sr. Borg.-Kai le respondió.-Estoy de acuerdo con Kai, Sr. Borg.-Zane comento.

-Bueno, si solo será una semana, tendré que conseguir otros maestros.-Cyrus comento mientras se sobaba la barbilla.-Está bien…cambiando de tema, mi sistema de seguridad ha detectado algo inusual.-El sr. Borg volteo a ver otra pantalla.-Una persona ha reclutado hombres con capacidades de lucha, también ha pedido demasiadas armas y algunos otros componentes.-Cyrus se ponía serio cada vez más.-¿no sabe a nombre de quién?-Kai mostro curiosidad.-La verdad es un apellido muy raro no me acuerdo.-Cyrus confeso.

-¿Qué tipo de "otros componentes"?-Jay se interesó.- Este tipo de componentes.-Cyrus envió algunos archivos.- ¡este tipo de componentes son para fortificar armas!- Zane y Jay gritaron al mismo tiempo.- ¿Creen que no lo sé?-Cyrus parecía molesto.-Pero solo he detectado un solo pedido…los mantendré al tanto.-Cyrus dijo y después se dirigió a Pixal.

-Pixal todos los días estaré mandando el estatus del software de seguridad para que lo analices y veas si hay algo inusual en el sistema.-Cyrus le comento a Pixal.-Por supuesto que lo analizare Sr. Borg.- Pixal accedió.

-entonces, ¿están diciendo que a lo que nos enfrentamos es un humano que posee armas mejoradas?-Cole pregunto y todos lo miraron y asintieron.- ¿tendremos que aprender a disparar armas?-Cole pregunto de nuevo.

-Me temo que si.-Kai le respondió.- ¡Cool!-Jay y Cole gritaron emocionados a Zane, Pixal y Kai les salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-Mañana nos presentaremos a trabajar, Sr. Borg.-Zane le dijo.-Bueno eso es bueno, pero necesito un maestro para la clase de música…el profesor que teníamos enfermo y lo incapacitaron una semana.-Cyrus comento un poco triste.- ¿no conocen a alguien que sepa de música y pueda cubrirlo por una semana? ¿O alguien se ofrece?-Cyrus comento curioso y automáticamente todo el mundo volteo a ver a Cole.-Mi novia puede.-Cole dijo mientas daba una mirada enamorada.

\- Asombroso, me mandan un mensaje para ver si acepta, me tengo que ir, veré algunas cosas, Pixal ¿vendrás mañana?-Cyrus dijo mirando a Pixal.- Claro Sr.-Pixal respondió sonriente y la pantalla se apagó, la video llamada termino.

Cole salió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas donde encontró a Sofia, el platicó con ella acerca de lo que el Sr. Borg le pidió y ella acepto sin dudar, le encantaban los niños, y la música era parte de ella, todos se fueron a sentar al comedor, era hora de la comida del día, gracias a Dios le tocaba cocinar a Zane, que hizo un rico pollo a la naranja y fideos.

-Mañana iras a la escuela, a la antigua escuela de niños malos.-Sofia miro con ternura a Micaela y está casi se atraganta por la noticia.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero ir! ¡POR FAVOR!-Micaela parecía que hacia un berrinche.- ¡ODIO ESA ESCUELA! ¡Y LO SABES SOFIA!-Micaela le respondió fuertemente a Sofia, y ella recordó lo que le conto esa noche.

-Mica…tienes que ir…no te quedaras sola.-Sofia le dijo, todos estaban confundidos por la actitud que había tomado Mica.- además todos cambiaron, no son los mismos.-Lloyd le dijo con un tono serio.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Mica.-Lloyd la vio a los ojos, este gesto hizo que Micaela se tranquilizara.

-Yo estaré contigo, si quieres, todos son buenos otra vez, no te preocupes.-Lloyd le confeso con una sonrisa.

-No estoy segura.-Micaela se encogió de hombros.- Vamos, solo será una semana.-Kai le giño el ojo.

-No será tan malo.-Alessia le comento.-Si te molestan o algo, solo dinos y lo arreglamos.-Zane le dijo.

-Me siento querida.-Micaela dijo sonriente mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿vamos de compras?-Alessia grito y todas las niñas incluyendo a Misako.- ¡SI!-gritaron, los chicos se sintieron incomodos.

-Si no quieren ir no vallan.-Alessia se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda a Kai.

-Pero ¿y si nos pasa algo?-Sofia dijo mientras se pegaba a Nya y ella había entendido la idea.-Dejaran a sus chicas solas, sin protección.-Nya le sigue el juego a Sofia mientras juntaba sus manos con las de ella y le giño el ojo a Pixal que la analizo y entro en el juego.

-Somos chicas indefensas.-Pixal dijo mientras se acercaba a Nya y la abrazaba, Alessia se levantó y se juntó con ellas mientras hacia una pose un poco provocativa, ponía sus brazos bajo sus pechos y los hacia resaltar.-No podemos defendernos.-Dijo, Micaela ya sabía lo que hacen.

-Necesitamos de unos valientes, fuertes y guapos guardaespaldas.-Micaela dijo mientras se unía al abrazo con las chicas.-ustedes son perfectos para cuidaros y protegernos.-Misako también abrazos a las chicas mientras hacían todas unas caras tiernas de perrito suplicante.

Ante esta manera de pedir que las acompañaran todos los hombres tenían un sangrado nasal tremendo, en especial Kai por aquel gesto de su novia, bueno todas habían hecho un gesto sexy, incluyendo Micaela.

-Bien, iremos.-Los chicos dijeron en coro mientras disimulaban el sangrado.

-Yeeei.-La chicas dijeron mientras se iban a cambiar para ir a la ciudad.

-En que nos hemos metido.-Kai, Jay y Lloyd sabían lo que era esperar a una chica en buscar ropa.

Todos se fueron a la plaza Central de Ninjago, era una plaza muy grande, Alessia les dijo que la siguieran, ella las guio a la boutique más prestigiosa y cara de la Ciudad.

-¿Cómo pretendes que vamos a entrar ahí? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?-Micaela le grito, pero estaba emocionada por entrar a esa boutique, la Boutique Zoy Jean.

-¿Quién en sano juicio pagara esto?-Kai tenía la mandíbula hasta el piso, los chicos les dolía, su cartera quedaría sin nada.- No se preocupen.-Alessia saco una tarjeta dorada.-Soy la consentida del lugar.-Ella dijo mientras sonreía.-Bueno…la consentida de la empresa.-Ella entro y los demás la siguieron, una tarde llena de compras vestidos, blusas, accesorios, lentes de sol, trajes de baños para la primavera, en fin llevaban de todo, pero salió muy barato.

Iban saliendo de la boutique cuando de pronto todo el lugar se llenó de periodistas y paparazzi, había demasiados, todos encima de Alessia, Kai la abrazaba para evitar que la jalaran o le hicieran algo, también había fans.

Sita. Walkers ¿volverá a modelar? ¿Por qué se salió? ¿Tuvo problemas? ¿Es cierto que Brad Wells la golpeaba? ¿Es cierto el chisme que dice que aborto? ¿Está embarazada? ¿Anda con algunos de los ninjas? ¡Alessia una foto! ¡¿Tiene problemas con el banco?! ¡Sus fans la aman! ¿Es cierto que tuvo problemas de bulimia? ¿O era anorexia?

Eran muchas preguntas, algunas eran muy fuertes, muchos chismes, Alessia quería salir de ahí, sus amigos vieron que se estaba poniendo palida, Jay se preocupó mucho porque su hermana comenzaba a desorientarse, Kai la cargo al estilo nupcial, sus hermanos hacían una especie de vaya para que pudiese pasar las chicas también hacían lo mismo todos de vuelta al barco pero vieron que los seguían así que Cole dijo que se fueran al Departamento de él y que otros despistaran a los de la prensa y los llevaran lejos y así lo hicieron, finalmente llegaron al departamento Kai recostó a Alessia en el sillón.

-Ales, ¿te sientes mejor?-Jay se colocó a su lado.-No, la verdad no…ya me harte de que inventen todos eso estúpidos chismes.-Alessia se cubrió la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas.- ¿Brad te golpeaba?- La voz de Jay se ponía tensa.- El…aahg *suspiro* si…lo hiso Jay.-El llanto de Alessia no se hizo esperar y Jay la abrazo fuertemente, el llanto de Alessia era fuerte, Jay pidió que los dejaran solos.

\- ¿Qué más es cierto chiquita?-Jay le susurro.-Lo de la bulimia también fue cierto…fue cuando recién comenzaba…-Alessia e confeso.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-Jay le levanto la cara.-Porque creí que no me querías.-Alessia sollozaba.- ¡Cómo no voy a quererte eres mi hermana! Lo que paso fue solo un accidente nunca voy a dejar de quererte pequeña, eres mi hermanita.-Jay la abrazo de nuevo, Alessia se calmó.

-Yo siempre quise q-que las cosas…*sollozo* fuesen p-perfectas…-Alessia sollozaba en el hombro de su hermano.- Nunca…que-quise decirle a nuestros padres…los mataría de preocupación…yo no confiaba en nadie que no fueses tu…-Alessia ahora lloraba.-entonces… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-la voz de Jay se quebraba

-La verdad ya ni se…pero asistí por mi cuenta al nutriólogo…y Salí adelante.-Alessia dijo orgullosa de sí misma y con los ojos hinchados.

-Porque eres una joven que puede hacer de todo, eres fuerte y de ahora en adelante, estaré contigo como hermano mayor lo estaré.-Jay la abrazo.-Solo por 2 minutos eres más grande que yo, tonto.-Alessia sonrió.-Te quiero hermana.-Jay la abrazo y ella respondió.-Yo también.

-No dejes que el pasado afecte tu futuro, pequeña.-Jay le dio una mirada tierna, Alessia abrió sus grandes ojos azules que estaban hinchados

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor se sr hermanos gemelos?-Jay le pregunto genuinamente.-No.-Alessia respondió

-Que los dos tenemos los ojos azules.-Jay le dijo mientras hacía bizcos Alessia lo imito y rieron juntos

Ya las cosas se habían calmado todos los ninjas se encontraban en el departamento de Cole, decidieron que tenía que volver porque al día siguiente tendrían que ir a trabajar, regresaron al barco donde descansaron para el día siguiente.

* * *

**Soy una desgraciada...jajajjaja**

**pero buano que esperaban de una chica de 14 años?**

**¿les parece buena idea de meter cosas mas interesantes?¿quieren que introduzca cosas de caracter sexual? bueno si asi lo desean pongan comentarios, y si no quieren dejen comentarios.**

**Gracias por todos los que leen se los agradezco infinitamente3 gracias por su apoyo.**

**¿quieren un segundo arco de la historia?**

**bueno los amo, Desde el otro lado del internet Linux, su bebaaa**


	12. ¿Escuela otra vez?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Escuela otra vez?**

-¡Todos arriba!-El sensei Wu tocaba una cacerola (sartén).-Tienen que ir a trabajar.-El sensei Wu gritaba

-Maldita sea, cállese.-Jay pensó en sus adentros mientras se cubría con su sabana.-Pensándolo mejor, no quiero ir.-Kai refunfuño tapándose la cara con la almohada.-5 minutos más.-Cole balbuceo

-Estamos listos en 10, sensei.-Zane ya se había levantado y se estaba cambiando.-Kai si no te levantas no habrá departamento nuevo.-Zane le susurro a Kai que se levantó de golpe.- ¡ARRIBA FLOJOS!-Kai grito metiéndose a bañar rápidamente.

-Bueno, seré maestra de artística, me gustó mucho la idea.-Sofia se alistaba para ir a trabajar por una semana, ya se había metido a bañar y se colocaba una camisa azul clara y una falda corte A blanca, escogía y se amarraba el cabello en una cola de caballo y dejaba un poco de flequillo.

-Yo solo iré a ver como es una escuela de ex-niños malos, Jajaja.-Alessia se colocaba un vestido negro con degradado rosa que le llega a las rodillas y cepillaba su cabello húmedo

Nya estaba ya lista con su traje rojo, y su cabello perfectamente cepillado.-A ver, una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿no éramos cinco?-Nya pregunto

-Micaela sigue en la cama.-Sofia señalo un bulto en una cama.- ¿Quién la despierta?-Nya puso una cara de maldad.- ¿magia?-Sofia dijo mirando a Alessia.- Nah, mejor agua, para que se despierte más, Jajaja.-Alessia se rio.

-Déjenme grabo esto.-Pixal rio mientras encendía su teléfono celular.-Adelante.-Pixal grababa mientras las risas trataban de escapar.

Sofia hiso un pequeño movimiento de manos, formo una esfera de agua y le dio dirección a la cabeza de Micaela, la dejo caer.

-¿¡QUE!?-Micaela de levanto de golpe toda empapada, su cabello despeinado completamente.- ¡NO QUIERO IR!-Ella chillo.-No hay de otra pequeña.-Sofia le sonrió.-Tu uniforme está en el closet.-Nya le dijo señalando el closet.-Ósea primero me obligan a ir al colegio, y después me dicen que también tengo que llevar uniforme…que crueles son.-Micaela puso ojos.-Bueno, tienes que apurarte que se nos hará tarde.-Sofia dijo y salió junto con las otras chicas al comedor para desayunar, gracias al cielo Misako hizo de desayunar.

-¿Es en serio?-Micaela se miró al espejo, el uniforme era el típico de las escuelas japonesas, pero la falda era un poco más corta, llevaba listones en la falda de color rojo mientras que la blusa y falda era blancas, llevaba un moño rojo en el pecho y unas medias blancas arriba de la rodilla.- ¡esto tiene que ser una broma! Me queda apretado, ¡me aprieta mis pechos!-Micaela estaba un poco incomoda pero a la vez enojada.- Porque me hacen sufrir, pero ya verán, les hare algo a las 4, Micapromise.-Micaela pensó

Micaela salió de la habitación de la chicas, y con su elemento dio un portazo que se escuchó hasta el comedor todos estaban desconcertados, un viento fuerte atravesó el comedor y con él estaba Micaela, que lucía enojada.- ¡ESTA NO ES MI TALLA!-Grito Micaela

-Pero se te ve lindo.-Sofia sonrió.- ¡A ti no te aprieta a tus grande amigas!-Micaela le respondió haciendo que Sofia se sonrojara, los chicos no entendía nada, tenían una cara así (._.')

\- Bueno, esa era la talla que había Mica, lo siento, además no sabía tu talla.-Nya dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.-No fue intencional Mica.-Nya se disculpo

-Ya, no hagas tanto drama por un uniforme Mica, se te ve bien.-Lloyd dijo para tratar de calmar a Micaela, esta lo fulmino con una mirada.

-¡Apúrense que se nos hace tarde!-Zane alzo la voz y todos se alistaron para partir a la ciudad.-Vamos Mica no será tan malo, búscame si necesitas algo, andaré por ahí.-Lloyd le dijo a Micaela mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Buenos Días chicos, yo sere su nueva maestra de artísticas mientras su profesor vuelve, mi nombre es Ivonne Sofia.-Sofia se presentó ante su grupo.-Buenos días Sita. Sofia.-Los alumnos respondieron.

-Está igual se bonita que la Srita. Nya.-Unos de los alumnos le susurro a otro.-Si.-el otro respondió.

Por otra aula en donde Kai daba clase, y le había tocado a Micaela ese grupo.

-Chicos, les presento a su nueva compañera.-Kai dijo mientras presentaba a Mica.-Preséntate.-Kai le guiño el ojo.-Bueno…am…mi nombre es Caroline Micaela Wood.-Ella se presentó muy penosamente, pero todos los chicos de la clase la miraban, una nueva compañera, además estaba bonita.-Pasa y siéntate Mica.-Kai le indico

-Está bien…-Micaela dijo sin muchas ganas, y cando no sabía dónde sentarse un chico se levantó y le dio su asiento.-Gracias.-Micaela le sonrió.-Mi nombre es Brad.-Un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés le dijo y se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

-realmente se puso más bonita.-Brad pensó en sus adentros

La mañana había pasado rápidamente era por fin, la hora de descanso, los alumnos salieron corriendo de sus respectivas aulas, Micaela caminaba sola por los pasillos, con un cuaderno gris y un lapicero en forma de pluma blanca y destellos grises, veía como todos reían y platicaban, de momento choco con algo, más bien, con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho.-Micaela dijo muy apenada mientras levantaba su libreta.- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.-Brad recogió el lapicero de Micaela y se lo dio.-No vi por donde iba, lo siento.-Bran la ayudo a levantarse.

-Uh…bueno yo estaba buscando la cafetería.-Ella mintió, quería salir de ahí, ella odiaba que los ojos de los demás estuvieran sobre ella, y más cuando llevaba una falda tan corta.

-Uh…la cafetería está cruzando todo este pasillo, cruzas la cancha de voleibol y ahí está la cafetería.-Brad le sonrió.-Muchas gracias Brad.-Micaela le sonrió y salió corriendo a la cafetería.-Se se acordó de mi nombre.-Brad pensó y sonrió nuevamente.-Oye tonto, ya te vi, tan rápido con Micaela.-Un chavo de cabello café y ojos grises le dijo en tono de burla.

-ay cállate Arturo.-Brad rodo los ojos.-Ella no se fijara en mí, ella es muy cerrada, desde pequeña.-Brad se encogió de hombros.-Todo en este mundo puede pasar mi amigo.-Arturo le dijo mientras se reía.

Micaela caminaba por la cancha de voleibol esta estaba cerca del edificio de preparatoria, unos chavos de preparatoria la miraron.-Nueva de secundaria, bonita.-Uno de ellos dijo mientras sonreía de manera pervertida, Micaela tenía que pasar a su lado, y cuando lo hizo, el chico la tomo y la acorralo en contra de la pared.

-Valla que eres linda.-El chico le susurro.- ¡Suéltame!-Micaela gimió

-No lo creo niña.-El chico se acercó al cuello de ella, y lo empezó a besar, ante este gesto Micaela gimió.

\- ¡Dije que me sueltes!-Micaela grito y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al chico.- ¡Maldita perra!-El chico estaba en el piso adolorido, y alrededor de él, se encontraban sus amigos que se reían a carcajadas. Micaela salió corriendo a la cafetería, compro una botella con agua y se sentó en una mesa, mientras se sobaba su cuello, ese maldito le había mordido el cuello.

-aahg…carajo.-Micaela se sobaba el cuello y maldecía, saco su teléfono y se miró el cuello.- ¡Genial! Me dejo una marca.-Se analizaba la marca.-Maquillaje… ¿Dónde está?...ay por Dios, tendré que pedirle a alguien…Alessia… espero que siga en la escuela.-Micaela tomo sus cosas y se fue a la sección de secundaria corriendo.

-Qué raro no he visto a Mica.-Lloyd le dijo a Cole, todos los chicos estaban en la sala de profesores. Zane, Kai y Jay hablaban de las próximas pruebas, Sofia, Nya y Alessia hablaban de los alumnos, se distraían mucho. **Ya saben porque. **Un fuerte golpeteo a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos Lloyd se acercó a abrir.

-¿Mica? ¿Estás bien?-Lloyd le pregunto porque vio que Micaela se cubría el cuello.-Estoy bien. ¿Esta Alessia?-Micaela pregunto con voz fría.-Ah sí…Ale te busca Mica.-Lloyd le dijo a Alessia ella se acercó.- ¿Me prestas tu bolsa de maquillaje?-Micaela suplico.-¿para qué?-Alessia parecía desconcertada.- solo préstamela, por favor llegando a casa te explico.-Micaela decía y Alessia le dio su bolsa de maquillaje, Micaela salió corriendo a los baños de chicas.-¿Qué quería?-Kai pregunto.-Uh...Emm…solo un poco de maquillaje.-Alessia se encogió de hombros.

-Así está mejor.-Micaela pronuncio alegremente, la marca había desaparecido.-Que estúpido, pero al menos lo deje retorciéndose en el suelo.-Ella rio.-Ahora tendré que explicarle a las chicas.-Ella rodo los ojos.

Todos los chicos por fin estaban en el barco, era media tarde, Micaela les dijo a las chicas lo que había pasado, al día siguiente lo reportarían.

-Lloyd, a veces creo que eres muy niño para tener 18 años.-Micaela estaba llena de harina.

-Tengo realmente 14 años, tú lo sabes, además amo ser infantil.-Lloyd rio, también estaba lleno de harina.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio le echa harina a los huevos para desayunar?-Micaela estaba que echaba humo.- ¡Ay perdón!-Lloyd rio.-Tonto.-Micaela también rio.-Un tonto, pero tu mejor amigo.-Lloyd le guiño el ojo.-Si, claro claro.-Micaela se empezó a reír junto con Lloyd.

Al día siguiente los sensei irían en busca del Té del Mañana para Micaela. Todo parecía indicar que el viaje podría tardar un poco más, no lo sabían exactamente.

-Ya tenemos que irnos.-Wu dijo tranquilo con una mochila en su espalda.-Si el Sr. Borg manda a remodelar el barco, no duden en ir a mi monasterio.-Garmadon anuncio amablemente.-Si padre.-Lloyd le dijo

-Tengan cuidado.-Misako le dio un beso a Garmadon.-Lo tendremos Misako.-Los sensei respondieron y partieron.

-Ya son 7:30 tenemos que irnos a trabajar.-Cole grito, y todos fueron a buscar sus cosas.

Mas tarde en la mañana.

-Eres muy linda Mica.-Brad le dijo a Micaela.-Jejejeje…gracias…supongo.-Micaela se sonrojo.- ¿Qué pasa?-Una voz se escuchó atrás de ellos, y le tapo los ojos a Micaela.- ¿Quién soy?-La voz rio

-Leve que no eres Montgomery Garmadon.-Micaela canto.-No me digas así.-Lloyd frunció el ceño.-Hola Brad.-Lloyd saludo.-Hola Lloyd.-Dijo serio, por que vio como Micaela vio a Lloyd.-Me tengo que ir, adiós Mica, Lloyd.-Brad se despidió y se fue, Lloyd y Micaela daban un paseo por la escuela.

-Louis, ¿no va ahí la que te gusta?-Un chico de secundaria de gritaba a su amigo.

-Tony, ¿no es esa la que se te hace bonita?-Otro chico hacia lo mismo. Todos estos comentarios le molestaban a Micaela, y también la hacían sonrojar.

-Y…veo que tienes pretendientes.-Lloyd se burló.-Cállate, se me hace mala onda que los molesten conmigo…-Micaela confeso.-Y ¿no se te hace lindo alguno?-Lloyd pregunto curioso.-La verdad no…o me gusta ninguno.-Micaela sonrió.-Jajaja bueno, ya tienes que entrar a clase, ¿con quién te toca?-Lloyd iba pateando una botella.-creo que me toca con Sofia o Zane, no sé realmente.-Micaela se encogió de hombros.-Bueno nos vemos a la salida.-Lloyd se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Adiós.-Micaela tomo sus cosas y corrió a su aula.

Y así se pasó una larga semana más, sin señales de peligro a Ninjago, bueno al menos eso parecía.

-Ahora daremos un golpe a dos de los ninjas.-Clouse dijo mientras reía como psicópata.

-Les daremos bajo, los quebraremos.-Raito decía.- ¿Qué harán?-Yûgure pregunto ansioso por saber.-Ya lo vera mi señor.-Clouse le respondió.

* * *

**Esto es como una experiencia vivida en mi escuela, jajaja me parecio divertido ponerlo...**

**por cierto, tengo hambre...ya se que no les importa (;-;)**

**¿les gusta la historia? dejen comentarioooss los amo muchooo**

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa**


	13. Padre

**Capítulo "Padre…"**

La noche es Ninjago había llegado, toda la ciudad estaba solitaria y apagada, a sus afueras en un depósito se encontraban los padres de Jay y Alessia, listos para irse a dormir.

-Edna cariño, los fusibles se han quemado.-Ed le dijo a Edna y él salió a pagar manualmente el gran letrero afuera del depósito. Una mano le tapó la boca y puso un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Valla, valla, Ed…tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto hermano.-El hombre que sujetaba a Ed.- ¿Cómo están los chicos?-Pregunto genuinamente.-Ellos-están…bi-bien.-Ed como pudo hablar.-Me alegro de que la pequeña niña este bien.-Clouse rio.-Y el niño rayo también.-Clouse se rio de nuevo.- ¿te enteraste que tu niña tiene control de la magia como yo?-Clouse interrogo Ed agrando los ojos.-Lo sé…-Ed susurro.

-Oh sí, siempre supe que la niña seria como yo, desde que le pase parte de mis poderes en ese collar que le regale en su primer cumpleaños.-Clouse reía como psicópata.-Ella es mi hija…-Ed hablo.-Puede que sea tu hija biológica.-Clouse le acerco más el cuchillo al cuello de Ed.-Pero por sus poderes ella puede ser mi hija también, hermano.-Clouse hablo

-No le harás nada mientras yo viva.-Ed se volteó soltándose de Clouse.-Ay, por favor, tú no tienes nada, hermano.-Clouse le dijo burlándose.-Pero.-Clouse tomo de nuevo a Ed.-No estarás para ver el sufrimiento de tu hija.-Clouse le apuñalo en el estómago, Ed gimió del intenso dolor y choco contra unas láminas que hicieron demasiado ruido.-Tu hija sabrá la verdad sobre sus poderes.-Clouse aclaro y se fue entre las sombras.

-¿Ed?-Edna fue a ver qué había ocurrido por el estruendo de las láminas y encontró a su esposo sangrando abundantemente y corrió a él.

-Ed…Cariño.-Edna sollozaba tomo el teléfono y marco al número de emergencias.-Ayúdenme por favor…-La voz de Edna se quebraba por completo.

Una habitación a oscuras, un teléfono sonó con el tono de "Born to be a Ninja".-Bueno.-Un somnoliento Jay contesto de pronto su expresión cambio por completo, pálido con una mirada perdida.- ¡NO!-Jay grito despertando a sus compañeros de cuarto.-Jay ¿Qué pasa?-Zane pregunto.-Mi…Papa…-Jay comenzaba a llorar, como puso se cambió y salió a buscar a su hermana.-¡Alessia tenemos que irnos ya!-Jay entro a la habitación de las chicas sin pensar Alessia noto que su hermano lloraba.

-¿Jay que paso?-Alessia parecía alarmada.-Papa…está en el hospital Ale…-Jay fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.- ¡No!-Alessia grito, se puso una blusa bastante ligera y unos shorts cortos con unos tenis y se fueron en el carro de Jay.

Jay conducía a toda velocidad, las lágrimas alrededor de sus azules ojos, Alessia lloraba y apretaba su celular, tratando de comunicarse con su madre, el recorrido parecía eterno, no sentían que el tiempo pasaba, finalmente doblando a la izquierda en una calle de la ciudad estaba el hospital, bajaron del auto y corrieron a la entrada del hospital.

-Ed Walkers.-Jay pregunto a la recepcionista.-Piso 4 habitación 342.-La recepcionista le dijo, con una mirada triste. Inmediatamente Jay y Alessia tomaron el elevador y corrieron a la habitación, entraron y vieron a su madre sentada llorando, la abrazaron y vieron a su padre inconsciente.

-papa…-Alessia pronuncio y escondió su cara en el pecho de su madre esta le acaricio su cabello, Jay se sentó a los pies de su padre y tomo su mano.-Papa…no nos vallas a dejar…-Jay trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Mis niños.-Ed hablo con un hilo de voz, Alessia y Edna se acercaron con los ojos hinchados y rojos

-No sé si pueda sobrevivir a esto.-Ed hiso una mueca del dolor que sentía.-Pero ustedes dos junto con su madre son lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en mi vida.-Ed comenzó a toser los ojos de Alessia se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas, Edna tomo la mano de Ed y la apretó.

-Edna, anota por mí, estos dos son el mejor invento que pudimos haber hecho.-Ed pronuncio con voz quebrada.-Papa…no nos dejes.-Alessia dijo con su voz quebrada.-Por favor.-La tristeza estaba en el aire.-Nunca olviden que los amo.-Ed dijo mientras los veía.-Te amo Edna.-Ed apretó su mano con la de Edna.-Los amo, nunca lo olviden, mi campeón, mi princesa y mi amor.-Ed dijo, la maquina comenzó a sonar.- beeeeeeeee.-Las enfermeras entraron corriendo.

-¡NOOO! ¡PAPA!-Jay y Alessia gritaron, Edna permanecía en silencio, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- ¡Es mi padre! Déjenme verlo.-Jay gritaba contra los empujes de las enfermeras.- Nooo…¡PAPAAAA!-Jay gritaba, sus gritos llenos de dolor, Alessia lloraba fuertemente en el regazo de su madre.-Lo lamentamos no pudimos hacer más.-Un doctor les dijo, Alessia y Jay corrieron a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.-Papa…no me dejes.-Alessia lo abrazaba fuertemente, ahora Edna consolaba a Jay su respiración no era normal, no tenía ritmo, el llanto de Jay le impedía respirar bien.

-¿Por qué mamá?-Alessia corrió a los brazos de su madre.- yo-yo no lo sé mi princesa.-Edna la abrazo.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Jay pregunto llorando.-Lo apuñalaron…-Edna rompió en llanto.- ¡¿Quién?!-Jay estaba furioso.-No lo sé…-Edna susurro…

-Hora de muerte 01:30 de la madrugada.-Un doctor dijo.-Papa-perdóname…-Alessia susurro.-No pude hacer nada.-Alessia rompió en llanto nuevamente.-No princesa, no fue tu culpa.-Edna la abrazo.-Ninguno de ustedes tuvo la culpa, mis niños.-Edna abrazo a Jay también.-Tenemos que ser fuertes.-Edna les susurro.-Yo las cuidare, como mi padre habría querido.-Ahora Jay las abrazo, todos comenzaron a llorar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Cole pregunto mientras se despejaba un poco, era de madrugada.- Jay parecía muy alterado.-Zane aclaro.-Lucia preocupado por lo que pude identificar.-Zane dijo lo que sabía.

-Ale cuando subió al carro de Jay iba llorando.-Kai parecía muy preocupado.- ¿Qué paso?-Micaela entro a la sala de estar con su pijama puesta y somnolienta.-Aun no lo sabemos, Mica.-Sofia le dijo mientras estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Cole en el sillón. Nya entro con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nya ¿Qué pasa?-Kai noto las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana.-Asesinaron al padre de Jay.-Nya dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Pobres…-Zane susurro.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Kai miro a su hermana.-Acabo de hablar con el…ellos están muy mal Kai.-Nya lo miro a los ojos

-Creo que deberían ir a apoyarlos.-Lloyd dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos, Kai y Nya se vieron y fueron a cambiarse.-Volvemos pronto.-Kai y Nya se fueron en el carro de Kai.-Ser mejor que los esperemos aquí.-Pixal sugirió y se sentó a un lado de Zane.

-Lloyd, ven siéntate aquí.-Micaela le dijo a Lloyd y Lloyd se sentó a su lado.-Bien.-Micaela coloco la cabeza en las pernas de Lloyd y se quedó dormida.-Ah... ¿okey?-Lloyd se rasco la nuca, y todos lo vieron con cara de "Ahhhhhh 7w7"

Kai y Nya iban conduciendo entraron al estacionamiento, preguntaron por los Walkers, y subieron a ver, la escena era demasiado dolorosa, estaban envolviendo el cuerpo de Ed, Jay y Alessia se aferraban a su madre, todos lloraban fuertemente. Nya se acercó a Jay, lo abrazo por la espalda, lentamente Jay se volteó para abrazarla de frente, Nya lo abrazaba ahora parecía que él era su hijo, Nya no soportaba ver a su novio así, su llanto era horrible, lleno de dolor, ella comenzó a revolver su cabello.-Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien, aquí estoy para ti.-Nya le susurró al oído, y Jay se tranquilizó.

Alessia por otro lado, estaba aferrada a su madre, aunque ella le decía que ahí estaba Kai, ella no quería estar con nadie que no fuera su madre, su llanto ahora era en silencio, hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormida.

-Sera mejor que se quede con usted, Sra. Edna, ella no quiere estar con nadie que no sea usted.-Kai hablo triste a Edna.-Creo que la llevare a casa, mañana podríamos ver si se tranquiliza, y podrías venir por ella, no quiero que este en la casa, le afectara.-Edna bajo la cabeza, acariciando el rostro de su hija.

-Yo…*snif*…volveré al barco.-Jay dijo abrazado a Nya.-Yo lo cuido.-Nya le guiño el ojo a Edna y abrazo tiernamente a Jay.-No hay mejor persona como para cuidar a mi niño que no seas tú, Nya.-Edna le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Nya, y ella se sonrojo.

La noche paso muy lenta, el viento era frio, 20 de febrero. Una fecha triste para la familia Walkers. Kai, Jay y Nya, regresaron al barco, antes fueron a dejar a Edna y Alessia al depósito, Kai cargo a Alessia y la dejo en su habitación. Jay veía su casa, su hogar con una enorme nostalgia. Llegaron al barco y encontraron a sus amigos dormidos en la sala de estar, Pixal se despertó inmediatamente al oír que la puerta se abría.

-Lo siento Pixal, no quería despertarte.-Kai se disculpó.-No te preocupes ¿Cómo están Alessia y Jay?-Pixal pregunto.

-Alessia está mal, muy mal.-Kai dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.-Jay está bien, aunque está destrozado en su interior.-Kai le dijo a Pixal.-Ahora solo nos resta apoyarlos.-Cole se acercó.- ¿Dónde está Jay?-Cole miro a Kai.-Él está con Nya en el auto, está destrozado, nunca lo había visto así.-Kai le respondió a Cole.-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al cuarto de invitados para que descanse.-Cole propuso.-y creo que la compañía de Nya será necesaria.-Pixal hablo y Kai frunció el ceño.-Está bien, confió en Nya y en Jay que duerman solo en la habitación de visitas.-Kai miro a otro lado. Cole salió junto con Kai para cargar a un dormido Jay y trasladarlo a la cama.

-Nya, creo que deberías quedarte con él, solo esta noche.-Kai le dijo a su hermana, su voz era ronca.-Gracias Kai.-Nya lo abrazo y tapo a Jay, como a un niño pequeño.

-Jay, te quiero mucho, todo estará bien, amor.-Nya le susurró al oído.-Gracias Nya.-Jay le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un abrazo.-Corre, ve a dormir.-Jay le dijo en un bostezo.-No Jay, dormiré contigo.-Nya le sonrió entre la oscuridad, se acostó a un lado de Jay, su cara estaba enfrente con la de él.

Jay la tomo por su cintura y la acerco a él, Nya lo rodeo con sus brazos, ella le dio un beso, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El resto de la noche pasó, Alessia estaba sobre su cama, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, su cabello desordenado, entre sus brazos tenía un oso de peluche gris con un listón azul, lo sostenía fuertemente, ese oso fue su regalo de 16 años de su padre. Las lágrimas ahora recorrían sus rojas mejillas.

Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero su peso la hizo caer, debajo de su mesa donde ella hacia sus tareas cuando era una niña, había una pequeña puerta, se acercó a ella, pero no había un lugar para una llave, solo un símbolo en forma de estrella, puso su mano en ella, un brillo rosado y negro destello, la puerta se abrió y dentro de ella había un libro negro, con destellos entre plateado y rosas.

-"Hechizos de familia"-Alessia leyó, lo abrió y dentro de este había una nota.

**_"Princesa, este libro me lo dio tu abuelo, él me dijo que uno de mis hijos tendrían el poder de la magia, y yo sabía que eras tú, desde el primer momento en que te vi, por favor usa tu poder para el bien, nunca por favor nunca lo utilices para el mal._**

**_Esta nota, la escribí porque seguramente no alcance a darte el libro personalmente, hija por el amor que te tengo y tú me tienes, nunca si alguna vez llegas a toparte con Clouse, nunca te unas a él, él es malo. Hija mía, mi princesa te amo mucho, al igual que a tu hermano. _**

**_Los amo mis niños hermosos, esta nota es solo para ti._**

**_-Ed, tu padre que te ama con todo su corazón"_**

-Papa…-Alessia tomo el libro y lo puso contra su pecho.-Prometo que siempre usare mi poder para bien.-Una lagrima de color rosado-negro recorrió su mejilla.

Ella comenzó a cantar, su voz era triste y melancólica, llena de dolor, quebrada.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a Queen i had a gold throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the songs from the places where i was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_Thats where i had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh ooooh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Ooh ooooh!_

Los preparativos para el funeral comenzaron, los Walkers la familia que siempre tenían una sonrisa, ahora la habían perdido.

* * *

**Soy una persona desgraciada, lo se no me odien por favor...**

**¿les gusta la hisotria? dejen su opinion aqui todos hacen la historia gracias**

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...**

**-No, hasta que me des a mi hijo seras hermosa.**

**+Ya hablamos de eso, Pinkisita.**

**-yo quiero a mi hija.**

**+Los amo y los quiero, bye bye*sale corriendo y detras de ella una furiosa pinkisita***


	14. La llama del Amor

**"La llama del amor"**

-Hija.-Edna toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija.-Por favor ábreme.-No hubo respuesta, Edna se desesperó y abrió la puerta con fuerza, encontró a su hija tirada en el suelo, con signos de que había llorado mucho. Se acercó a ella, se arrodillo ante ella y le toco la espalda para qué despertara.-Ale.-Edna le llamo y Alessia comenzó a despertar.

-Ma-mama…-Alessia le dijo y la vio a los ojos a través de los lentes de su madre.-Ven, vamos a desayunar.-Su madre le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, aun con dolor, pero deben ser fuertes.

-No…no tengo hambre.-Alessia contesto, fríamente.-Vamos princesa, no quiero que te enfermes.-Edna se sentó a su lado.-Te acompaño, pero no tengo hambre, mami.-Alessia pronuncio, apenas audible.-Vamos.-Edna se levantó y le extendió la mano a su hija, y juntas fueron a desayunar.

La puerta sonó, Edna fue abrir y ahí estaba Jay, Nya y Kai. Edna abrazo a su hijo, Kai y Nya también la abrazaron.

-¿y Alessia, mama?-Jay se preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana.-Ay hijo, ella no quiere comer, y toda la noche estuvo llorando.-Edna lucia preocupada.-No la culpo, está sufriendo mucho, y comprendemos su dolor.-Nya le dijo.-Nosotros perdimos nuestros padres aun siendo muy chicos.-Kai completo.

Los jóvenes entraron a la casa.-Alessia está en el comedor.-Edna le dijo a Kai.-La iré a buscar.-Kai camino hasta el comedor y ahí estaba sentada en la silla, con una blusa negra ancha, no llevaba algún pantalón o short, ella estaba en ropa interior, su cabello era un desastre.-Alessia…bebe…-Kai la llamo, pero Alessia hizo caso omiso del llamado, ella estaba ida **(ida significa que no presta atención, es decir, se pierde en sus propios pensamientos)** abrazaba un oso de peluche gris con un listón azul.-Alessia…por favor come algo…-Kai le suplico tomando el sándwich que la madre de Alessia había preparado, Alessia lo ignoraba.

-No quiero Kai, no tengo hambre.-Alessia pronuncio, lo dijo de una manera tan fría, sin emoción alguna, parecía vacía.-Alessia por favor.-Kai se acercó a ella.-Amor.-Kai la abrazo fuertemente, Alessia sintió la calidez del pecho de Kai. Ella no pudo más, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Kai.

-Y-yo no pu-pude hacer nada…-Alessia dijo entre llantos.-N-no lo pude ayudar.-Escondió su cara contra el pecho de Kai, lo agarro de su camisa con sus manos.- ¿Por qué ME DEJO?-Ella le grito y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Kai la rodeo con sus brazos y la trajo a su pecho, ambos comenzaron a caer, quedaron unidos en un abrazo en el piso.

Kai comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Alessia, ella se tranquilizaba, Alessia alzo su cabeza lentamente sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Kai, Kai empujo la cabeza de Alessia contra la suya lentamente, y le dio un beso tierno, lleno de amor, se separaron.-No fue tu cumpla, él te amo con todo su corazón.-Kai le susurro Alessia seguía en el pecho de Kai, y él tenía sus brazos en su cintura, Alessia se quedó dormida en su pecho.

Jay y Nya entraron al comedor, se habían preocupado porque Kai no venía con Alessia, vieron a Kai con Alessia en su regazo, dormida.

-Ella necesita descansar.-Kai dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Alessia.- ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación, Kai?-Jay miro a Kai.-Por su puesto.-Kai se levantó cuidadosamente y cargo a Alessia estilo nupcial y la llevo a su habitación.

-Kai…quédate…duerme conmigo…-Alessia dijo entre sueños, Kai se sonrojo un poco, y se quedó con ella en la cama, pero antes le dijo a Nya.-Creo que esperare a que se despierte.

Las cosas, parecían mejorar, Alessia y Jay estaban de vuelta a su entrenamiento. Alessia entrenaba más fuerte, nadie sabía porque ahora sus tácticas se habían vuelto más con hechizos y un poco menos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus puños estaban envueltos en vendas, y el aura de su magia, ahora era más negro que rosa.

-Te vengare, padre.-Alessia pensaba y sus ojos dieron un pequeño destello, y una lagrima negra rodo por su mejilla.

-Vamos Ale, usa Spinjitzu, es más divertido así.-Micaela le dijo.-Tu lo pediste pequeña.-Alessia hizo Spinjitzu de color Rosa oscuro y destellos en negro, Micaela hizo su Spinjitzu de viento, color gris y destellos en plata.-Gana Alessia.-Lloyd dijo.

El sr. Borg le había dicho que mandaría a remodelar el barco, ahora eran muchas personas para unos cuantos cuartos, agregaría más cuartos y más tecnología, a Nya y a Pixal les encantaba la idea de la tecnología, así que los chicos y Misako se trasladaron al Monasterio de Garmadon. La última noche de Febrero comenzaba, Alessia estaba en el patio del monasterio, con una camiseta casi transparente color rosa oscuro y unos short negros y descalza.

Kai la miraba desde una ventana, ella ahora era un poco más callada, pero es comprensible perdió a su padre, Jay, mantenía una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba dolido.

Kai se acercó lentamente a Alessia y se sentó a su lado, el comenzó a cantar una canción:

_No puedo dejar tu amor pasar __  
aquí te vas a quedar  
Tus besos me han hecho despertar  
la pena se ahogó en el mar _

La abrazo, Alessia parecía confundida en un principio, pero Kai cantaba bien.

_Tu llegaste sin pensar __  
poco a poco entraste en mí  
y una llama inalcanzable  
se encendió dentro de mi  
No más lágrimas sin fe  
no más lluvia en el jardín  
yo por ti me siento nuevo _

Kai, él rodeo entre sus brazos y Alessia empezó a cantar con él, los dos fundidos en un abrazo.

_Yo quiero verte otra vez __  
quiero amarte otra vez  
Vivo para soñar  
que despierto en tu piel  
Una vida esperé  
y por fin te encontré  
pongo el mundo a tus pies  
contigo vuelo después  
Por ti respiro otra vez... _

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron bailar pasas suaves y sensuales. Kai con una mano tomo su cintura con la otra junto su mano con la de ella. Alessia tenía su mano disponible en el hombro de Kai.

_Y una noche más en soledad __  
quiero una noche más  
sobreviviré con tu mirar  
el sol volverá a brillar_

Tu llegaste sin pensar  
poco a poco entraste en mí  
y una llama inalcanzable  
se encendió dentro de mi  
No más lágrimas sin fe  
no más lluvia en el jardín  
yo por ti me siento nuevo

Ahora estaban pegados Kai la sostenía por la cintura, Alessia como podía tenia los brazos alrededor de Kai, ella no le llegaba bien a Kai, él era muy alto.

_Yo quiero verte otra vez __  
quiero amarte otra vez  
Vivo para soñar  
que despierto en tu piel  
Una vida esperé  
y por fin te encontré  
pongo el mundo a tus pies  
contigo vuelo después  
Por ti respiro otra vez... _

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sus narices se juntaban. Alessia veía los verdes ojos de Kai, y Kai miraba los profundos ojos azules de Alessia.

_Yo quiero verte otra vez __  
quiero amarte otra vez  
Vivo para soñar  
que despierto en tu piel  
Una vida esperé  
y por fin te encontré  
pongo el mundo a tus pies  
contigo vuelo después..._

Por ti respiro otra vez...

Kai la beso, abrazándola.-Alessia…te amo…gracias por haber entrado en mi vida.-Kai le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.-Gracias a ti Kai…gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos.

-Yo lo haría todos los días si me lo pidieras.-Kai le dio un beso en la frente.-Te amo Kai.-Alessia le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.-Ven vamos adentro, cenemos con los demás.-Kai la tomo por la mano y se fueron a cenar, hoy le tocaba cocinar a Sofia, esperemos que sea buena...

-Bueno, esto es una pizza ligera que aprendí hacer cuando era chica.-Espero que les guste Sofia esperaba que les gustara. La pizza se veía bastante bien, olía rico. Lloyd le dio una mordida.-Sofia, a partir de ahora, tú serás la que cocine las pizzas.-Lloyd parecía encantado, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena, platicaban entre ellos y risas.

-mañana, llegan las armas que el Sr. Borg diseño para nosotros.-Pixal comento.- ¡COOL!- Lloyd, Jay y Cole celebraron.

-¿Armas para qué?-Micaela pregunto mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza.-Son para nuestra seguridad, los villanos que estamos enfrentando, tienen nueva tecnología, y tenemos que estar totalmente preparados.-Pixal explico.-Por lo que Borg me dijo, son armas que se conectan a nuestra fuente de poder, bueno su fuente de poder elemental.-Pixal dijo mirando a todos los ninjas.

-Micaela pásame otro pedazo de pizza, Por favor.-Lloyd le suplico.-Lloyd…tragas demasiado.-Micaela le dijo, seria, después rio.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron tarde, la primera en despertar fue Sofia, se levantó y traía un camisón azul, corto, se lavó la cara y cepillo su cabello. Fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para todos, aunque a ella no le tocaba el desayuno ese día. Salió al patio, se sentó en el medio, el viento corría entre su cabello. Ella comenzó a recordar…

_-¡SOFIA!-Sebastián corría a sus brazos, él tenía 12 años apenas y Sofia acababa de cumplir 15.-Por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí.-Sebastián le suplicaba mientras se aferraba a su vestido negro que ella traía._

_-Lo sé, Sebas…Pero no sé cómo salir de este laberinto.-Sofia tenía los ojos en lágrimas, es su cuerpo moretones._

_-Ya no quiero que te lastimen más.-Sebastián la abrazaba.-Sebastián, creo que hoy no podremos salir de este lugar, no sé dónde este la salida.-Sofia abrazada a Sebastián decía._

_Sofia tenía apenas 15 años, y su madre estaba siendo explotada por el dueño del Bar Chicago, sus hijos habían sido llevados a una especie de casa gigante, con un laberinto. Sofia le había dicho a su hermano que esa noche tendrían que escapar, no lo lograron._

_-Los veo, están en la parte norte del laberinto, Sr. Craig.-Un hombre de no más de 25 años con una camisa blanca y jeans, le dijo mientras veía los monitores._

_-Tráiganlos y aplíquenles el castigo.-El Sr. Craig dijo, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros._

_-Si señor.-El otro hombre dijo.-Sáquenlos de ahí, y castíguenlos.-Voceo atravesó de un teléfono._

_-los tengo.-Unos hombres vestidos de negro gritaron. La piel de Sofia se erizo, Sebastián la miro a los ojos.-No-No…otra vez nos encontraron.-Sofia pensó.-Sofia… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Sebastián aferrado a Sofia.-Yo…no lo sé…pero lo que sea que ocurra no voltees…solo has lo que pidan, no hables.-Sofia le dijo mientras lo tomaba para colocarlo detrás suyo, los hombres aparecieron ante ella._

_-Fue mi culpa, yo lo obligue.-Sofia grito, después trajo saliva. Detrás de los hombres apareció el señor Craig._

_-Oh Sofia, niña mala.-Aquel hombre se burló.-Castíguenlos.-Grito._

_-¡POR FAVOR! ¡Él no tiene la culpa! ¡El no hizo nada!-Sofia grito.-Yo soy la que deben castigar.-Sofia dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.-Sofia…no.-Sebastián le suplico.-Cállate.-Sofia le grito, entonces tomaron a Sebastián y lo llevaron a la casa pero a Sofia la llevaron a una habitación oscura._

_-Oh Sofia, que pena que una niña tan bonita, sea tan estúpida, nos perteneces.-El sr. Craig grito, y unos hombres comenzaron a golpearla dejando grandes moretones en su morena piel._

Sofia sollozaba en silencio, pero ahora ella es más fuerte, sabe lo que debe hacer, demandara ese lugar, bajo el cargo de trata de blancas.

-Ya no recuerdes tu pasado, vive el presente y prepárate para el futuro.-Pixal apareció detrás de ella haciendo saltar a Sofia.-Pero es enfermo lo que me hicieron, y me duele aun.-Sofia dijo en voz baja.-Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros.-Pixal se sentó a su lado.-Tienes a Cole.-Pixal le regalo una sonrisa.-Si…-Sofia dijo mientras sonreía.

En el interior del monasterio, los chicos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina, olía muy rico.

-Ah…yo quería cocinar.-Cole se quejó, pero Zane, Kai, Jay y Nya suspiraron.-Ni que cocinara tan mal.-Cole se cruzó de brazos.- Claro, claro.-Jay batía los brazos al aire.

-¿Quién habrá cocinado?-Nya pregunto bostezando y estirándose.-Por la manera en que están ordenados los platos, creo que fue Sofia.-Dijo Zane.-Pareces detective, me das miedo.-Kai dijo y Zane lo fulmino con la mirada. Entraron por la puerta de la cocina y comedor Sofia y Pixal.-Espero que les guste el desayuno, so huevos a la mexicana.-Sofia sonrió.

-¿Te gusta la cultura mexicana?-Cole le pregunto.-Si, al igual que la Francesa.-Sofia sonrió

-TE AMAMOS.-Kai, Jay y Nya gritaron al unísono.-Cocinas mejor que Cole.-Zane dijo con una ligera risa.-Heeey.-Cole se sentía ofendido.

-Solo desayunen, no se peleen.-Pixal rio.-Iré a buscar a los bellos durmientes.-Sofia salió de la cocina y fue a la habitación primero de Alessia, por suerte ella ya estaba por salir ya lista para empezar el día. Ahora busquemos a los adolescentes.

-Micaela ya está el desayuno.-Sofia toco la puerta de la habitación de Micaela.-Ya voy…-Micaela respondió mientras se lavaba la cara.

-Lloyd arriba chico verde.-Sofia toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta así que entro. ¿Qué encontró? Un Lloyd babeando durmiendo plácidamente, ella le dejo caer una esfera de agua y él se despertó de golpe.- ¡no era necesario!-Lloyd chillo.-Yo creo que si.-Sofia rio y salió de la habitación.

-Creo que hoy será un lindo día.-Micaela dijo mientras se veía al espejo y se hacía una coleta.

Finalmente las armas llegaron, eran todas diferentes, con los respectivos símbolos de los elementos.

-¿Cómo se supone que use esto?-Alessia sostenía su arma y apretó un botón y el arma se enrosco en su brazo como un brazalete, pero seguía teniendo la forma de una pistola.-Guau.-Ella rio

-Fascinante.-Zane dijo todas las armas hicieron lo mismo, pero dedicaron el día para practicar como usarlas.

-Hijo, iré al museo, tengo trabajo pendiente, ahora seguiré viviendo donde antes vivía.-Misako le dijo a su hijo.

-Madre… ¿nos dejaras?-Lloyd la miro con ojos suplicantes.-Solo serán unas semanas.-Ella se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.-Adiós Lloyd.-Misako salió por la puerta.-Adiós.-Lloyd dijo agitando su mano.

* * *

**Amorrrss por todos lados...creen que exagro? ¿soy buena o mala? ¿comida o bebida? tengo hambre.**

**pronto actualizare mis nuevos fics, dejen ideas para todo, tengo hambre..**

**por cierto, necesito personajes para mi fic "Ninjago: Virus G Z " espero su apoyo en ese tambien.**

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...**


	15. Miedos 1era parte

**_"Miedos"_ parte 1**

Días después la tarde comenzaba, en una oficina con alta tecnología, se encontraban reunidos Yûgure, a su lado se encontraba Merodî, sentada con la pierna y brazos cruzados vestida completamente de negro, su cabello caía a lo largo de su espalda, su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Como odio estar aquí, y más cuando esta esté maldito a mi lado-Merodî pensó en sus adentros.

-Señor…ya hemos preparado todo, el plan es simple.-Clouse dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se echaba hacia atrás es su silla.

-Sé que el plan es simple, yo lo diseñe para eso.-Yûgure dijo mientras se quitaba la capa negra.-Tienen que conseguir a los ninjas de Fuego, Magia, Agua y al ninja Verde.-Hizo una pausa.-Son unos ninjas poderosos, pero tienen un punto muy débil, cada uno, deben atacarlos en ese punto. Bueno realmente todos los ninjas tienen un punto débil, pero ellos me interesan.-Yûgure pronuncio con indiferencia.

-¿Magia?-Clouse levanto una ceja, y una risa psicópata se formó en un rostro.- ¿Qué sabes de ella?-Raito pregunto.-Es fácil compartimos el mismo elemento, su padre era mi hermano, ya les dimos a la magia y rayo un golpe.-Clouse rio.-Ella es mi hija por elemento.-Clouse concluyo.

-Eso es interesante.-Yûgure cruzo los dedos.-y Merodî… ¿tú que piensas?-Yûgure volteo a ver a Merodî.-Me da igual.-Merodî miro a otro lado.-Tendrás que imitar los poderes de los ninjas para evitar que ataquen a Chen y a Clouse.-Yûgure pronuncio fríamente.-Aja, lo que sea.-Merodî asintió.

-Señor…¿usted no nos acompañara?-Chen pregunto con voz fría.-Por supuesto, yo necesito saber si algunos de los ninjas es el protector de la luna, y si es así, lo necesitare.-Yûgure pronuncio con una voz de autoridad.-¿Cuándo hay luna llena?-Yûgure pregunto.-Esta misma noche señor.-uno de los que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa dijo.-Pues hoy atacaremos, quiero al menos saber quién es el protector de la luna.-Yûgure grito y salió de la habitación. Merodî se levantó, miro a todos los que estaban sentados aun, y se fue a su habitación.

-¡Odio esto! ¡Odio estar aquí!-Merodî grito encerrada en su habitación.- ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener este maldito poder?!-Merodî se tiró en su cama.-Y-yo solo quiero una vida normal…-Merodî estaba triste.

-¡Deja de llorar! Tienes trabajo que hacer.-Chen entro en su habitación.- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Merodî grito mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún no salían de su ojos.-Soy tu padre, y debes obedecerme.-Chen le grito.

-¡NO! Tú no eres mi padre.-Merodî se levantó y se puso frente al.-Dejaste de ser mi padre desde el momento en que Skylor murió.-Merodî exploto.-Tu no debiste haber hecho eso ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-Merodî le recrimino.

-¡Yo no hice eso!-Chen se defendió.- ¡Claro! Skylor cayo del edificio por accidente.-Merodî dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ámbar.-Fue Yûgure, en mi cuerpo.-Chen dijo en voz baja.

-Yûgure o no, tú fuiste quien la empujo…tu provocaste su muerte.-Merodî dijo.-Fuera de mi maldita habitación.-Ella le pidió.-Hija…-Chen rato de decir pero Merodî le interrumpió.- ¡NO ME DIGAS HIJA! YO NO SOY TU HIJA, ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACION MALDITO!-Merodî amenazo con su mano cubierta con una aura de color naranja, y Chen salió.

-Atacamos hoy al caer la noche, mis hombres.-Yûgure voceo a través del micrófono todos sus hombres festejaron.-Preparen sus armas, también asaltaremos la torre Borg, a ver si logramos conseguir una copia del sistema y entrar en el.-Yûgure termino.

-Aahg, tendré que ir.-Merodî se colocó sus jeans de cuero, una camiseta negra sin mangas y una capa negra.-Anda pues, solo un poco más Merodî.-Ella se dijo así misma para consolarse y salió para lo que fuese a suceder.

-DEJAME JUGAR JAY.-Alessia le grito a Jay.-No, es mi turno.-Jay protesto.-Vienes diciendo eso desde las 2 de la tarde.-Alessia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Nya, Kai, Zane, Pixal, Lloyd y Micaela se reían al ver a los hermanos pelear por un video juego.

-Ya basta, ustedes dos o pueden seguir así, denme el control.-Nya se levantó y les quito el control.- ¿Pero por qué?-Alessia y Jay dijeron mientras ponían ojos.

-Es suficiente para ustedes dos.-Zane dijo sonando como padre.

-Está bien.-Alessia se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Jay pregunto mirando a Nya **(7w7).**-No lo sé.-Nya le respondió.- ¿Dónde queda la biblioteca del monasterio?-Micaela pregunto columpiándose sobre sus pies.-Pasillo de la derecha última puerta.-Lloyd le contesto.- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso lees?-Lloyd se burló.-Ja Ja muy gracioso.-Micaela le contesto.-Iré a ver si tiene algo sobre mi árbol genealógico…o de los maestros aire.-Ella se encogió de hombros y fue a la biblioteca.

-oigan… ¿y Sofia y Cole?-Lloyd pregunto.-Amm estem…están viendo una película en el cuarto de Cole.-Zane dijo, nervioso.-Iré a ver.-Lloyd se dispuso a caminar.- ¡NO!-Alessia le detuvo.

-¿Por qué?-Lloyd pregunto.

-…es que…-Alessia se rasco la cabeza y vacilo en decir algo.-Ellos están muy ocupados en un home run, en la habitación de Cole.-Kai dijo.

-¿Qué es un home run?-Lloyd pregunto y todos se dieron un facepalm.-Es mejor que no lo sepas.-Zane le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Okeey…-Lloyd no sabía qué hacer. Todos parecían nerviosos en la habitación por lo que estaban haciendo Cole y Sofia, y mejor no nos metemos en el tema, ya que me imagino que si saben que está haciendo.

La noche comenzó a caer, los ninjas estaban viendo unas películas, todos juntos, cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, Pixal se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de control.

-Un ataque a la torre Borg.-Pixal dijo, la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos, su padre estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo que un ataque a la torre Borg?-Nya miro confundida.-Lo que sea tendremos que ir.-Alessia sugirió

-¿Qué está pasando?-Sofia entro a la sala de controles, estaba despeinada y se estaba acomodando el sostén.

-¿estuvo buena la película?-Alessia le pregunto pervertidamente y Sofia se sonrojo al mil.-Alessia…-Sofia estaba apenada y se comenzó a peinar, todos los demás ninjas entraron en la sala.

-Informe de la situación, Pixal.-Zane indico.-La torre Borg está siendo atacada por hombre vestidos de negro.-Pixal desplego una ventada en la computadora.-Yo los conozco, ellos fueron los que me atacaron.-Micaela hablo reconociendo el símbolo

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que ir ¡YA!-Cole indico.

-NINJA GO.-Todos gritaron y se pusieron en marcha, pero antes.-Tengan este intercomunicador, es lo último que me dio Borg.-Pixal les dio a cada uno un intercomunicador.-Los estaré apoyando desde aquí.-Pixal dijo con una sonrisa.-Ahora vallan.

-perfecto, ya casi cede la fortaleza de Borg.-Clouse dijo.

-¡Alto!-Clouse volteo y para su sorpresa ahí estaban los ninjas.-Merodî, hazte cargo de ellos.-Clouse le ordeno.-Si.-Merodî dijo y se colocó la capucha de su capa.

-Mis hombres ¡ataquen!-Yûgure indico y se escondió entre las sombras.

La batalla comenzó, los ninjas atacaban y esquivaban, Kai atacaba con fuego que le resultaba efectivo, las balas de los contrincantes se derretían con su fuego, Jay electrocutaba a todo que se le pusiera enfrente, Cole con su fuerza los derrotaba con facilidad, Zane atacaba por los aires, creaba capas de hielo que le permitían ir por arriba. Lloyd era fuerte con sus poderes de la luz y todos los elementos.

Nya atacaba con fuego y cuerpo a cuerpo era muy buena también utilizaba el arma que Borg les había obsequiado, Alessia con todos los hechizos que se había aprendido del libro que su padre le había dejado, todos le temían, su manera de pelear era impresionante, rápida y sigilosa.

Sofia era ágil, su arma elemental era muy útil para ella, se defendía y atacaba, Micaela mandaba a todos a volar con su elemento, esquivando toda bala que le pasara. (La matrix)

Las cosas parecían que iban bien, del lado de los ninjas, pero de pronto todos aquellos hombres que los atacaron se retiraron dejándolos confundidos, de entre las sombras una figura cubierta con una capa se acercó a ellos y sin dar señales de que iba atacar, ataco a Kai lo tomo por una brazos dándole un golpe en la cara, Kai se confundió un poco y la vio trato de darle un golpe con su mano en llamas, pero se sorprendió cuando la figura extendió los brazos dándole un golpe grade de llamas.

-¡¿Otro maestro fuego?!-Kai exclamo, y la figura rio.- ¡Nadie toca a mi novio! ¡Excepto YO!-Alessia se acercó y le encesto un golpe en el pecho, la figura evito el golpe deteniendo y tomando el brazo de Alessia, la figura le enrollo la pierna en las piernas de Alessia haciéndola caer.

\- Oye.-Jay le envió un rayo a la figura, pero la figura se creó un escudo de magia.

-Es-espera ¡¿Qué?!-Nya grito, todos estaban confundidos.-Hiiyaa.-Micaela trato de darle un golpe por la espalda, se lo dio y tiro a la figura, Micaela lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de la figura, esta sorprendentemente tomo su puño, y con su otra mano le lanzó un ataque con viento que la lanzo contra la pared de un edificio Lloyd corrió ayudarla.-Auch…eso dolió.-Micaela gimió.

-¿Quién eres?-Sofia ladro.-Ja ja eso no importa Sofia, maestra agua.-La figura dijo, su voz era femenina. Zane por atrás la ataco mandándola al piso su capucha cayo dejando ver su cara.-Pixal ¿puedes saber quién es ella?-Zane dijo por intercomunicador.-No, no aparece en los registros.-Pixal dijo desde el intercomunicador.

-Aahg…-La chava en el piso se quejó, luego se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba descubierta, con su pierna hizo caer a Zane y ella se levantó rápidamente, pero Cole la tomo por los brazos, sin poder zafarse de ellos.

-¿Skylor?-Kai pregunto confundido.- ¡NO SOY SKYLOR!-la chica grito.

-¿Quién eres?-Jay pregunto fríamente.-Soy Merodî, hermana menor de Skylor.-Merodî no podía respirar casi, Cole tenía un brazo alrededor de ella.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esos poderes?-Micaela la amenazo.-Es porque soy una maestra ámbar, pequeña idiota.-Merodî le dijo enojada.-Ahora si te rompo la cara.-Micaela ya le iba a golpear hasta que Lloyd la detuvo.

\- ¿otra maestra ámbar?-Kai parecía confundido.-esto sí que es raro.-Jay dijo.-Déjenme ir, si no se darán cuenta ellos y estarán en peligro.-Merodî dijo.- ¿Cómo que en peligro?-Lloyd pregunto.-Clouse está por algún lado, su misión es llevarse a unos de ustedes…buscando su peor miedo y punto débil.-Merodî dijo, Cole la soltó.

-¿Miedos?-Alessia pregunto.-Por favor, sé que desconfían de mí, pero…él está buscando al protector de la luna.-Merodî estaba preocupándose.-Vallase, nosotros nunca hablamos.-Merodî trato de correr, pero Cole la detuvo.-déjame ir.-Merodî gimió.-No, tú sabes algo mas.-Cole le grito, Merodî entonces se impulsó y le dio una patada a la altura del pecho, tirando a Cole, Sofia corrió a ver si estaba bien, pero sin darse ninguno cuenta Clouse estaba viéndolos.

-Valla, eres muy buena Merodî.-Clouse pronuncio dando unos aplausos, Merodî volteo a verlo, sus ojos se agrandaron llenos de preocupación.

-Clouse…-Lloyd pronuncio, como si su nombre fuese veneno.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole y Lloyd.-Clouse se burló.-Tu trabajo termino Merodî, ya vete.-Clouse ordeno a Merodî.-No les hagas daño Clouse.-Merodî le pidió.-Ahora la niña aboga por sus enemigos, igual de idiota que su hermana.-Clouse le dijo riendo.-Capaz y también te mueres, largo de aquí.-Clouse hizo una señal para que uno de sus hombres se llevaran a Merodî.

-Veamos sus peores miedos…-Clouse dijo y todo se puso negro…

* * *

**Lalalala otro especial de 2 partes wuuujuuuu, si se portan bien subo la segunda parte mis bebes hermososs.**

**Son lo mejor, gracias por el apoyo que me brindan, sin ustedes estahistoria seria nada. 3 **

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...**


	16. Miedos 2da parte

_**"M****iedos"**_**_  
_**

Jay se encontraba en una sala oscura, solo, comenzó a correr.- ¿Alessia? ¿Mama? ¿Nya? ¿Hermanos? ¿Sensei?-Jay gritaba, no había respuesta, una luz tenue se veía al final del cuarto corrió hacia ella, pero era casi imposible llegar a ella…corría como si no hubiese un mañana, por fin llego pero lo que encontró lo dejo pálido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su madre estaba muerta, sus hermanos también sangre en todos lados, Nya…manchada de sangre en su hermoso cabello negro. El comenzó a llorar…buscaba a su hermana, no la veía ahí, se dio vuelta, su hermana estaba amarrada de piernas y brazos, golpeada por todos lados la sangre caía de sus labios, corrió hacia ella con la esperanza de que aun estuviera viva.-Jay… ¿Por qué no me protegiste?-Alessia le susurro…-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-Alessia dijo y cerro sus ojos.- ¡No hermana! ¡No me dejes!-Jay abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Alessia, dio un grito desgarrador.

Kai estaba en cuatro armas, vestido como herrero, entro a la casa parecía que todo estaba normal, hasta que encontró a su hermana, lucia igual como cuando Overlord ataco, ella lo ataco sin piedad, el trataba de no hacerle daño, pero ella insistía, él la golpeó fuertemente y ella salió disparada, la maldad desapareció y ella cayo con sangre saliendo de su boca, Kai corrió a socorrerla.-Kai… ¿Por qué me golpeas?-Nya pregunto

-Perdón Nya, y-yo no quería hacerlo.-Kai la abrazo y su hermana desapareció

Cole estaba en una especie de pradera, a lo lejos vio a Sofia vestida con un vestido blanco y un moño azul claro en su cintura, corrió hacia ella, pero cuando llego a ella, su corazón se rompió la vio con otro hombre abrazada.

-So-Sofia…-Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Zane estaba sentado en un bosque, solo buscando a sus hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Hermanas?-El preguntaba al viento.- ¿Pixal...?-No hubo respuesta. Llego a lo más profundo de ese bosque, había una nota que decía _"estas solo, todos se fueron"_. Zane estaba solo ahora.

Sofia estaba vestida con un vestido corto azul, un micrófono en mano.

-Maldita mocosa, canta ahora.-Un señor le grito, Sofia se estremeció ante aquel grito.-No…-Sofia pensó.

-Si no cantas te vamos a castigar de nuevo.-El hombre comenzó a reírse como psicópata.-NO por favor…-Sofia comenzó a llorar. Los hombres se acercaron y le empezaron a pegar con un látigo en su espalda, ella buscaba a su hermano, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, la sangre corría por su cuerpo.

-Sebastián… ¿estás bien?-Ella pregunto con la esperanza de que hubiese una respuesta, no la hubo.- ¡SEBASTIAN!-Ella ahora gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Él está muerto, niña.-Un hombre le dijo.-estas sola, y siempre lo estarás, nadie te quiere.- Sofia lloraba con intensidad.-No...Él no…-Sofia estaba destrozada.

Lloyd estaba frente a su padre, ante sus ojos se volvía el Gran Señor Garmadon, el señor oscuro. Su madre estaba tirada en el piso, muerta.

-No…papá…no me hagas hacer esto.-Lloyd le suplicaba una esfera de luz se formaba en sus manos.-Yo soy el señor de la oscuridad, yo no soy tu padre.-Garmadon le grito, las lágrimas en Lloyd surgieron.

Alessia estaba en su casa, buscaba a su familia…

-¿Jay? ¿Mama? ¿Papa?-Alessia caminaba, pero de pronto se cayó al suelo, vio su cuerpo, estaba muy delgada, casi esquelética.-N-NO…-ella estaba muy asustada. -¡Esta no soy yo!-Alessia grito.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Jay apareció detrás de ella, con los ojos rojos.-Si no lo hubieras hecho…mamá aun estuviera aquí…-Jay le dijo con una voz fría.-Todo es tu culpa, te odio.-Jay le dijo y desapareció. Alessia estaba llorando, su familia…había desaparecido ante sus ojos, y por su culpa.

Micaela iba en un carro con su mama y su papa, Micaela era apenas una niña d años, ella iba cantando junto con su madre, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un tráiler se estampo contra el carro donde ella viajaba. Abrió los ojos, buscaba a su mama, y a su papa, como pudo salió del coche en donde estaba atascada.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?-Ella buscaba con la mirada, una ambulancia llego, una paramédica la tomo entre sus brazos y la metió al interior de la ambulancia.- ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS PAPIS?-Micaela grito.

Afuera estaban unos policías y paramédicos trataban se sacar a los padres de Micaela. Ella salió corriendo para ver a sus papás que estaban en camillas.- ¡Mami! ¡Papi!-Micaela se acercó y tomo la mano de sus padres.

-Hi-Hija…Te quiero mucho, sé una buena niña, aprende a usar tu elemento.-Su padre le susurro.-Te amo mi pequeña.-Su madre le dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.-No me dejen…por favor…-Micaela lloraba.

Nya estaba sola, buscaba a Jay o a su hermano, pero nadie estaba en el monasterio. Afuera del monasterio había serpientes, ella salió y las vio, ella les tenía fobia a las serpientes, y estaba sola.

-¡¿JAY?! ¡¿KAI?!-Ella gritaba de desesperación, pero no había nadie, las serpientes la comenzaron a rodearla y se enroscaron en sus piernas.-ah…-ella gimió.-Ayudaaa…-Nya grito.

-Chicos ¡NO LE HAGAN CASO! Está jugando con sus mentes.-Pixal a través de los intercomunicadores, todos despertaron de ese tipo de sueño, Clouse estaba sonriendo.

-Valla, realmente son débiles.-Clouse dijo.-Alessia, niña magia.-Clouse pensó.

-Oh no…esto no es posible.-Zane exclamo.- ¿Qué pasa Zane?-Kai le pregunto.- No te das cuenta Kai, dos maestros magia…-Cole le susurro, Kai se sorprendió, era cierto.

-Oh Alessia, ¿es cierto que eres maestra Magia?-Clouse volteo a ver a Alessia, ella se sorprendió de que este hombre supiera de sus poderes, ella no los había mostrado aun.

-¿Q-que? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Alessia pregunto atónita.-Es sencillo pequeña.-Clouse le dijo formando una esfera de magia en su mano.- ¿Quién crees que te dio tus poderes? No fue tu "padre".-Clouse le explico.-Mírate, cabello negro, ojos color vino, tú no eres la hija de Ed Walker.-Clouse hablaba, Alessia se miró, era cierto ella había cambiado, su cabello era diferente, los demás la veían confundidos.-Yo soy tu padre.-Clouse anuncio.

-N-NO…eso no es cierto.-Alessia dijo.-Eso no es verdad, yo soy hija de Ed Walker.-Alessia decía en balbuceos.

-Claro, pero no te das cuenta de algo curioso, un simple ejemplo.-Clouse volteo a ver a los otros ninjas.

-¿Ves a Kai y Nya? Ellos comparten el mismo elemento, pero ¿tú y Jay?-Señalo a Jay.-Su elementos son completamente diferentes.-Clouse cruzo los brazos.- ¡CALLATE!-Jay le grito y le lanzo un rayo.- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirle esas cosas a mi hermana!-Jay le grito enfurecido, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos y lo mando a volar.

Alessia había vuelto a ser como era, su cabello café claro y ojos azules, todo era una ilusión de Clouse, el collar era una especie de hechizo. Alessia vio cómo su hermano la protegía. Al otro lado de la calle Raito daba órdenes.- ¡Protejan a Clouse! ¡Chen!-Hombres armados comenzaron atacar a los ninjas, respondieron atacaron todos eran muy fuertes.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!-Alessia estaba furiosa atacaba con esferas de magia, en hechizos le ganaba a Clouse. Jay lo tomaba y lo aventaba y Alessia le daba golpes de Magia, Clouse estaba ya cansado y la sangre corría por su cara, una luz brillante color rosa oscuro y negro envolvieron a Alessia, la elevaron a una gran altura entre sus manos había un arco con estrellas grabadas, ella estaba a una gran altura vestida con su traje de ninja, rosa oscuro y la cinta negro, comenzó a descender rápidamente, lanzo flechas a todos los atacantes, encesto todas las flechas con gran puntería, aterrizo encima de Clouse.

-Ser padre es verbo, no sustantivo.-Alessia pronuncio y encesto una flecha en el pecho de Clouse. Después de todo esto ella cayo exhausta al piso.

La luna llena se dio paso, la luz de esta se posó en Micaela, ella cayó al piso por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le dio.-Ella es…-Yûgure pensó.-Retirada.-Raito dio órdenes, y todos escaparon, y aquellos heridos fueron arrestados.

-Alessia ¿estás bien?-Jay la levanto, pero cuando la levanto un hombre le disparo, la bala rozo el vientre de Alessia, pero solo fue superficial.-E-estoy bien, esto solo será una pequeña cicatriz, pero…-Alessia le dijo.-tengo hambre.-Alessia sonrió, Jay la abrazo.-Eso es todo por hoy.-Kai se acercó junto con los demás.-Estoy exhausta.-Micaela dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Vamos te llevare al hospital para que te suturen la herida.-Jay le dijo a su hermana.-Regresamos más al rato.-Jay le dijo a sus amigos y llevo a su hermana al hospital.

-Solo serán dos puntos señorita.-Una enfermera le dijo.-La herida sanara rápidamente, no se preocupe.-La enfermera le sonrió.- ¿Dejara cicatriz?-Alessia estaba preocupada por la cicatriz, eso le afectaría como modelo.-No, no dejara cicatriz.-La enfermera de respondió. En un par de horas, la enfermera había hecho su trabajo, Alessia podría volver al monasterio esa misma noche.-Venga dentro de una semana para que le retiren los puntos.-La enfermera le indico.-Aquí tiene una aspirina por si llegase a surgir dolor.-La enfermera dijo finalmente.

Los hermanos volvieron al monasterio, y durmieron. La semana paso rápidamente Los sensei habían vuelto con el Té, Micaela estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería después de tomarlo. Pero en fin, el destino es forjado por nosotros y nuestras acciones.

* * *

**Aqui la segunda parte mis bebes hermosooosss los amo, espero que lo disfruten, creo que soy una loca psicopata**

**Son lo mejor, gracias por el apoyo que me brindan, sin ustedes estahistoria seria nada. 3 **

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...**


	17. Una pequeña luz de esperanza

**Una pequeña luz de esperanza**

Alessia salía de la habitación del hospital todavía herida en la parte de su vientre, una bala había pasado rozándola, milagrosamente no la había perforado, los puntos de saturación fueron quitados ahora tenía una venda, mientras tomaba la manija de la habitación escucho a dos doctores hablar.

-Hora de muerte: 8 de la noche.-Uno decía.- ¿su bebe sobrevivió?-el otro pregunto con una voz triste.

-Lamentablemente la niña ha quedado huérfana, no sabemos nada de los familiares de la joven madre, la bebe se encuentra en cuidados intensivos en la sección de prenatales.-El doctor parecía muy triste por la noticia.

El corazón de Alessia se estremeció…una niña huérfana de apenas tal vez unos días de nacida, o quizá horas, ella no podía soportarlo…salió de la habitación y fue a donde se encontraban los doctores.

-Hmmmm…disculpen…sé que sonara de mala educación que yo haya escuchado su conversación.-Alessia parecía apenada.-Sita. Walkers usted todavía no puede irse.-El doctor de cabello negro le dijo.-No se preocupe por mí, ya me quitaron los puntos de mi herida…pero tengo una duda ¿Es cierto que una bebe ha quedado huérfana?-Alessia pregunto, mientras su corazón se aceleraba, una pequeña chispa se ilumino en sus ojos.

-Lamentablemente es cierto.-El doctor pronuncio.- ¿podría verla?-Alessia pregunto mientras su corazón latía fuerte.

-Por supuesto, síganos.-El doctor la guio a una sala donde se encontraba la pequeña bebe, estaba conectada a un respirador.

-Ella está sana, pronto dejara el hospital y los del orfanato se harán cargo de ella, mientras una familia la adopta.-El corazón de Alessia se estrujo, se estremeció, ella no quería que la bebe se fuera a un orfanato.

-No…ella no puede irse a un orfanato…ella es muy pequeña…-Alessia tomo la pequeña mano de la bebe.-No hay otro lugar en el que ella pueda estar…es mejor que se valla al orfanato.-El doctor le dio una mirada fría y triste a la joven ninja.

\- ¿se puede adoptar ahora?-El tono de voz de Alessia cambio a uno más serio.-Se podría, pero tiene que ser antes de que la bebe salga del hospital.-El doctor le contesto.-Deseo adoptarla.-Alessia sonrió.-¿está segura que podrá hacerlo?-El doctor arqueo la ceja.-Lo hare, pero quiero que los papeles y todo tipo de tramite esté listo esta misma tarde.-Alessia hablo seriamente.-Sobre el dinero, no hay problema, solventare todos los gastos que se requieran.-Alessia dijo finalmente.

-Seguro, los doctores estarán felices de que la pequeña tenga ahora una madre.-El doctor le sonrió y salió corriendo para que los tramites y documentos oficiales fuesen tramitados rápidamente

-Conmigo…nada te faltara, el amor te lo daré, así como mi padre me lo dio…-Alessia sonrió mirando a la pequeña bebe que estaba en la incubadora durmiendo plácidamente.

Las horas pasaron dentro del hospital, Alessia seguía al lado de la pequeña niña, el doctor entro con papeles, no eran los de adopción, eran papeles que informaban el estado de salud de la pequeña.

-Bueno señorita Walker, aquí está el informe de salud de la pequeña.-el doctor de entrego los papeles.- ¿Es prematura?-Alessia pregunto.-Si, es por eso que está en la incubadora, nació apenas ayer, lamentablemente su madre murió poco después, la bebe nació a los 8 meses, pero es fuerte para sobrevivir fuera del respirador.-El doctor confirmo.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-Alessia miro al doctor.-Bueno, dentro de poco vendrán unas personas para que registren con sus apellidos y nuevo nombre.-El doctor hablo y salió de la habitación.-Oh mierda, se me olvido lo de los apellidos…Kai no me dará el apellido aun, y menos si la bebe no es suya.-Alessia pensó.-Pero tendrás mis apellidos, y si Kai quiere ser tu padre, tramitaremos lo que siga.-Alessia le susurro a la bebe.

-¿señorita Walker, podemos pasar?-Un hombre, parecía mayor llamo a la puerta.-Pase.-Alessia autorizo.

-Venimos para saber el nombre de la niña y para que usted firme los papeles correspondientes.-El hombre de piel clara y cabello gris le dijo con voz pacifica.-Amm si…quiero llamarla Avery.-Alessia le dijo.

-Está bien, y sus apellidos son…-El hombre esperaba, Alessia vacilaba.-Ummm no estoy segura…puedo ponerle mi apellido, el apellido paterno no lo tiene.-Alessia dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, usted puede darle su apellido, no hay inconvenientes.-El hombre le sonrió.- ¿En serio?-Alessia pregunto sonriente.

-Sí, entonces ¿Avery Walker?-El señor pregunto.-Si, Avery Walker.-Alessia dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña.

-Los papeles estarán listos en 2 horas.-El señor le dijo y se retiró.-OK, tengo 2 horas para buscarle ropa a mi pequeña, le hablare a Irazú para saber si todavía tienen ropa de bebe de esta temporada.-Alessia dijo en voz baja.-Obviamente tienen, y para mí no me negaran, bueno eso espero.-Alessia dijo, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su amiga.

-Hola.-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.-Irazú, soy Alessia, quería saber si ¿tienen ropa para bebe?-Alessia pregunto.-Si, para niña y para niño ¿para que la necesitas?-Irazú pregunto al otro lado de la línea.-Bueno, es que adopte a una bebe, y pues necesito ropa súper urgente Irazú.-Alessia le dijo.- ¿En serio? Eso es hermoso, felicidades, y por supuesto, te mandare ropa toda la necesaria ¿cargo a tu tarjeta dorada?-Irazú dijo.-Gracias, y si por favor, la necesito en menos de 2 horas, sé que eres muy rápida Irazú, por favor ayúdame.-Alessia le suplico.-Si amiga, lo hare, para estas cosas somos las mejores amigas.-Irazú le dijo.-Te amo, en serio.-Alessia dijo y colgó.

-Ahora, iré a buscar un carrito y un asiento.-Alessia dijo.- Enfermera.-Alessia llamo y una enfermera apareció.-Si, señorita Walker.-La enfermera dijo.-Voy a salir, te encargo mucho a mi pequeña, cuídala.-Alessia dijo.-Si señorita, no se preocupe.-La enfermera le sonrió, Alessia salió a buscar lo que necesitaba.

El teléfono de Alessia sonó.-Oh mieeerdaa, es Jay.-Alessia comenzó a dar saltitos de desesperación.-Hola.-Alessia contesto.

-Alessia ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

+Tranquilo, estoy bien, de hecho es que…ay como decírtelo sin que te alteres.-Alessia dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué pasa Ale?-Jay sonaba preocupado.

+Por favor, necesito que estés solo, no quiero que nadie en el monasterio se entere aun.-Alessia dijo.-Hermano, vete a tu cuarto y cuando te diga lo que pasa NO GRITES por favor hermanito.-Alessia hacia una cara de "por favor, que este idiota no valla a gritar"

-Ok, ok, ya estoy en mi cuarto ya cerré.

+Jay, lo que pasa es que, acabo de adoptar una bebe.-Alessia dijo casi en susurro.

-¿tu hiciste que?-Jay grito, de seguro todo el barco escucho.

+Jay ¿Qué parte de NO GRITES, no entendiste?-Alessia se dio un facepalm.

-Lo siento, pero cuando volverás con la bebe, ya quiero conocerla.-Jay parecía emocionado,

\+ creo que llegare en la noche, no lo sé, espero que Kai no se enoje…-Alessia dijo entre dientes.

-No se enojara, bueno no sé, solo te digo algo, es muy malo cuidando niños.-Jay dijo riendo.

+Muy bueno tu apoyo hermanito.-Alessia dijo sarcásticamente.

-Jajaja sabes que te quiero hermana, ahora debo colgar, tu hombre y mi novia me quieren matar, adiós.-Jay colgó rápidamente.

-Jay ¿con quién hablabas?-Kai estaba cruzado de brazos.-Con mi hermana.-Jay trago saliva.- ¿Qué te dijo?-Nya le pregunto.-Amm estemm nada.-Jay sonrió.-Aja ¿Qué te dijo?-Nya lo miraba molesta.-Ella se los dirá cuando regrese.-Jay estaba asustado, Nya le había dado una mirada que a Jay le daba miedo, él se metió debajo de la almohada.

Alessia ahora llevaba un carrito para bebes rosado, un asiento para bebe de carro. Ella iba feliz, todo en su carro azul, volvía al hospital ahora a recoger a su pequeña.

-Señorita Walker, es ahora madre de la pequeña Avery.-El doctor le entrego en una manta rosada a la pequeña bebe.-La cuidare tanto como mi padre lo hizo conmigo.-Alessia tomo la bebe entre sus brazos, las lágrimas de felicidad llenaron sus ojos.

-felicidades señorita Walker.-Un doctor le dijo mientras le daba una palmadas en la espalda.

Alessia acomodo a la pequeña bebe en su nuevo asiento, y manejo con precaución hacia el barco.

-Jay, ¿Por qué tan ansioso?-Kai le pregunto arqueando una ceja.-Jiji ya lo verán.-Jay sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Cuál es el punto de reunirnos a todos?-Cole pregunto comiendo un pastel de chocolate que Sofia le había preparado.-Coño, sean pacientes.-Jay espeto. Todos lo miraron confundidos.-Ay perdón.-Jay de disculpo, su celular comenzó a sonar.-Si, ahorita te ayuda, salgo rápido.-Jay colgó y salió del barco.

-¿Qué mosco le pico?-Zane pregunto mirando a Nya.-Ni yo se.-Nya se encogió de hombros.-Pero es tu novio.-Cole le dijo.-Sofia es tu novia y no sabes que ama que le acaricies la espalda.-Nya hablo medio enfadada, Sofia se sonrojo.-N-NO tenías que decirlo.-Sofia la fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo solo sé que no se nada.-Micaela dijo.-Pero al saber que no sabes algo, sabes algo.-Lloyd a completo.-Su lógica es tan peculiar.-Pixal dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Yo quiero suponer que no se drogan.-Kai dijo mientras reía.

La puerta se abrió Alessia entro con un pequeño bulto rosado entre sus brazos, Jay traía una maleta de bebe.

-Hola chicos.-Alessia dijo sonriente, todos tenían la mandíbula en el piso.- ¿E-Estabas em-embarazada?-Kai estaba sorprendido, con la mandíbula al piso.- ¿Qué? ¡NO! La adopte.-Alessia le respondió, Kai suspiro aliviado.- ¡ES TAN LINDA!-Micaela dijo y fue a ver a la bebé.-Su nombre es Avery.-Alessia dijo.

-¿estás lista para tal responsabilidad?-El sensei Wu cuestiono.-Por supuesto.-Alessia dijo.-Es muy muy linda.-Zane le dijo mientras acariciaba a la bebé.-Te ves bien como madre, Alessia.-Cole le dijo, pero Kai le lanzo una mirada de "ella es mi novia".-Tenemos una niña.-Las chicas gritaron a coro.-Tengo una sobrinita.-Nya se acercó para cargarla.-Parece que le agrado.-Nya dijo sonriente.

-Quiero una bebe yo también.-Sofia dijo mientras sostenía a Avery, y todos miraron a Cole, este sonrió, y puso cara de pervertido.

-Alessia quiero hablar contigo en privado.-Kai le susurro a Alessia y se fueron al cuarto de Kai **(tranquilos mis chavos no va a haber eso aún, no se me desesperen)**

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Kai le pregunto, parecía herido.-Y-yo…Kai, yo lo hice por instinto…no podía dejar sola a esta niña.-Alessia le respondió, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.-Pero no crees que la bebe podría quitarte tiempo… ¿no crees que eres aún muy joven?-Kai le cuestiono.- ¡Ella no será un estorbo!-Alessia grito.

-¡ella es mi hija! Y comprendo que tú no la quieras, y si ella te estorba creo, que sería mejor dejar lo nuestro a un lado.-Alessia le contesto al borde de las lágrimas.-N-no Alessia yo no quería decir eso.-Kai la abrazo por detrás.-Yo no quiero que terminemos…solo que no estoy listo para ser padre.-Kai le dijo y se rasco la nuca.- ¿ser padre?-Alessia lo miro confundida.-Pues claro, la niña necesita un padre, y no pienso dejarte sola.-Kai le dijo mientras sonreía.-Gracias.-Alessia le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.-No hay por qué agradecer, es porque te quiero, cariño.-Kai la beso, un beso lleno de amo

* * *

Pinkisita ya no me mates he aqui el cap que tanto querias.

Ahora actualiza tuuuu aahgg

Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...


	18. Crecer

**"Crecer"**

-Yo no quiero tomar eso.-Micaela dijo, con ojos llorosos.-No quiero, No quiero.-Abrazaba fuertemente a Sofia.

-Mica, ya hablamos sobre esto.-Sofia trataba de tranquilizarla.-Yo…no…quiero…-Micaela decía con su cara hundida en el pecho de Sofia.-Micaela, acuérdate que es por tu bien.-Nya se acercó y le acaricio su cabello.

-Vamos Mica, solo es media taza.-Pixal dijo señalando una taza de té, con un líquido morado en ella.-Vamos Mica, solo es un trago.-Lloyd la animo.- ¡QUE NO QUIERO! ¡CARAJO!-Micaela grito, y salió corriendo, pero Cole la detuvo y él cargo en su hombro, Micaela daba patadas y quería salir casi volando con su elemento. Todos suspiraron, es aún una niña.

\- ¿a la buena o a la mala?-Alessia le pregunto mientras cargaba a Avery y la mecía.-esto va a ser difícil.-Jay dijo bufando.-Solo es tomar un poco de té.-Zane dijo tomando la taza entre sus manos.

-Caroline Micaela, tome él te dé una vez.-Kai dijo con voz autoritaria.- ¡No!-Micaela trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Cole, no pudo, y se resignó y dejo de luchar.-Lo hare.-Micaela dijo totalmente resignada, todos rieron.

-Toma.-Lloyd le acerco la taza, Micaela la tomo.-Iugh.-Dijo entre dientes, realmente no se le antojaba el té.

Micaela lo tomo todo lo que había en la taza.- ¡QUE ASCO!-Grito, después se desmayó, y cayó al piso.

-¿esto se supone que iba a pasar?-Alessia pregunto alarmada al sensei, él tomaba una taza de té.-No.-dijo tranquilamente, todos se asustaron.-Pensé que cambiaría rápidamente.-El sensei dijo, Garmadon y Misako les salió una gotita al estilo anime.-Llévenla a su habitación.-Kai dijo, Lloyd la cargo al estilo nupcial y la dejo en su cama.

-Quiero jugar… ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo?-Lloyd pregunto.- ¡Yo!-todos los chicos gritaron y salieron corriendo a la sala de videojuegos

-y ellos también siguen siendo niños.-Pixal rio.-Nuestros niños.-Nya giño el ojo.- ¿Vemos la tele? Micaela está en el 5 sueño.-Alessia dijo meciendo a Avery.-Si, pero ¿puedo cargar a Avery? Es que me encantan los niños.-Sofia dijo sonriente mientras Alessia le daba a Avery.

-Iré por unas botanas.-Pixal dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Si se preguntan dónde están los sensei y Misako, bueno ellos se fueron a…ay no sé, pero ellos no están.

Las chicas pasaron una tarde de amigas, platicando y discutiendo sobre cómo sería la nueva vida de Alessia con una hija. Micaela estaba en su habitación, se levantó aun adolorida del golpe que se dio en el suelo, sintió unas nauseas inmensas, pero no vomitó, se levantó y se miró al espejo.

-¡SANTA MADRE!-Micaela se observó, ahora se veía más grande. Su cabello más largo, más alta.- ¡GRACIAS! El destino es justo.-Micaela gritaba de emoción.- ¡ya no estoy plana!-Salió corriendo a la sala donde encontró a las chicas.

-¡YA NO ESTOY PLANA!-Micaela gritaba de emoción, si ahora sus pechos eran grandes y pues estaba más bonita.- ¡EL DESTINO ES JUSTO!-Micaela saltaba.-Niña vas a espantar a Avery.-Sofia le dijo mientras mecía a la bebé.-Wow, sí que te crecieron.-Pixal rio.-Te ves bien Mica.-Nya comento.

-voy a llorar de emoción.-Micaela decía.-Pero ahora necesito algo.-Micaela se sonrojo y le susurro algo a Nya.-Oh comprendo, si puedes tomar el sostén que quieras, luego vamos a comprar otros.-Nya sonrió.

Los chicos entraron a la sala de estar.- ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?-Zane pregunto, todos vieron a Micaela de espaldas.- ¿Quién es ella?-Kai pregunto, las chicas rieron, los chicos estaban confundidos.

-Si me conocen.-Micaela dijo y se volteó, la mandíbula de los chicos cayó al piso.- ¿Mi-Micaela? ¿Eres tú?-Lloyd babeaba y estaba muy sorprendido.

-Por supuesto.-Micaela dijo sonriendo y cruzando los brazos.-Digo, cierren la boca que les entran moscas.-Pixal dijo, (¿celos? ¿A dónde?) Mientras las chicas fruncían el ceño.-Guau.-Lloyd dijo.

-Jajaja ¿En serio no me reconocieron?-Micaela pregunto, y los chicos negaron con la cabeza.- ¡EL DESTINO ES JUSTO!-Micaela volvió a gritar, elevando un puño al aire, a las chicas les salió una gotita al estilo anime, los chicos no entendieron.

-Bueno, ahora ya eres más grande, te ves de 17 años.-Nya comento.-Si, estas más bonita.-Lloyd dijo, Micaela se sonrojo.-Uyyy.-Todos gritaron al unísono haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Micaela y Lloyd.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el encuentro con Clouse. En una estructura en forma de Templo en medio de un bosque, blanco y destellos en plata, con imágenes de la Luna.

-Eres una maldita traidora.-Raito grito.-Lastima, desperdicio de buen cuerpo.-Raito se mordía el labio, Merodî estaba atada con cadenas en sus muñecas a la pared, su ropa estaba rasgada, su piel tenia también moretones.

-Yo no soy como ustedes.-Merodî susurro.-Niña, niña aquí es cooperas o mueres.-Rito le dijo mientras le sostenía la barbilla.-Serás mía, maldita.-Raito le grito la puso de espalda quitándole su blusa negra.

-Wow, que lindo tatuaje, tu padre también te obligo a hacerte el tatuaje de lealtad anacondrai.-Comenzó a pasar su mano por el tatuaje, haciendo que Merodî dejara escapar un gemido.- ¡Suéltala!-Yûgure apareció.

-Es una traidora.-Raito dijo.-Si, pero ya es suficiente, déjala.-Yûgure saco arrastrando a Raito cerrando el calabozo en el que se encontraba Merodî.

-Tengo que encender esta cosa, necesito ayuda no puedo soportarlo más.-Merodî lloraba, con sus manos creo fuego, si todavía conservaba los poderes que le absorbió a Kai, fundió una cadena y saco una especie de cámara muy pequeña, la encendió.

-Por favor alguien…ayúdeme…-Merodî decía llorando, la señal de la cámara llego hasta el sistema de comunicación de los ninjas.

-Uh… ¿Qué es esto?-Nya dijo mientras revisaba.-Por favor ayúdenme.-Una imagen apareció.-Ella…es Merodî…-Nya se sorprendió, rastreo la señal.- ¡Bingo!-Ella dijo.-Esta en la afueras de la ciudad, espera…. ¿ese es el templo de la luna?...pensé que estaba en ruinas.-Nya estaba sorprendida.

\- ¡CHICOS!-Nya grito, y todos llegaron rápidamente.- ¿Qué sucede hermana?-Kai le pregunto.

Nya paso la grabación de nuevo.-Esto sucede, la están torturando…por nuestra culpa…trato de advertirnos.-Nya dijo cruzando los brazos y bajo la mirada.

-Tenemos que ayudarla.-Sofia dijo mientras daba un paso al frente, y miraba a todos.-Ella quiso ayudarnos, ahora nosotros le devolveremos el favor.-Sofia dijo.-Y decirnos, le costó su libertad.-Lloyd dijo.

-yo digo que deberíamos emprender un rescate…-Alessia dijo mientras le entregaba la bebé a Kai, él no tenía ni idea de cómo cargarla así que Alessia le explico cómo sostenerla.-Ah okey, ¿así está bien?-Kai le susurro y Alessia asintió.

-Pero lo malo es que está secuestrada en el templo de la Luna.-Nya dijo.-Eso está como a día y medio de aquí, tardaríamos en llegar.-Pixal informo mostrando un mapa.-Seria bueno salir de la rutina.-Micaela dijo mientras sonreía y cruzaba los brazos atrás de su cabeza.-Aunque me dijo tonta.-Frunció el ceño.

-Un ninja siempre ayudara a todos.-Cole puso un puño al aire.-Un ninja nunca te dejara atrás.-Zane completo.-Bien creo que debemos prepararnos para el viaje.-Jay dijo y corrió junto a Nya y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Preparase para qué?-Wu entro en la sala y atrás de él, Garmadon y Misako.-Bueno…vera sensei, una chica está secuestrada por Yûgure…y también por Chen.-Kai explico meciendo a Avery.- ¿CHEN ESTA VIVO?-Garmadon exclamo.-Pero está herido.-Pixal dijo.-Y Clouse está muerto.-Alessia dijo fríamente.

-Iremos por ella, está secuestrada y la maltratan.-Lloyd dijo.-Entonces prepárense, nosotros los guiaremos desde aquí.-Misako dijo viendo el mapa.-Impresionante, el templo de la Luna.-Misako pensó.

-Yo los apoyare desde aquí también, no puedo dejar a Avery sola.-Alessia dijo.-No tú vas con ellos, yo cuidare de la nena.-Misako le dijo.-Pero.-Alessia trato de hablar.-NO, nada, te necesitan, además yo la cuidare como si fuera mía, hace tiempo que tuve un bebe.-Misako rio y miro a Lloyd.-Mamá…-Lloyd dijo a regaña dientes.

-Saldremos esta noche, para posiblemente llegar al anochecer al Templo de la Luna.-Nya dijo.-Creo…-Sofia no terminó de hablar, se llevó una mano a la boca, y salió corriendo al baño.

-Sofia…-Cole salió atrás de ella, llego al baño de la habitación de Sofia, y la vio de rodillas una de sus manos en su estómago, la otra apoyada en la taza del baño, ella estaba vomitando.

-Sofia… ¿te encuentras bien?-Cole se acercó, pero Sofia se arqueo y volvió a vomitar.-Aahg…me muero.-Sofia dijo.-Tranquila corazón estoy contigo.-Cole le dijo y se arrodillo junto a ella, le acerco papel y la ayudo a limpiarse la boca.-Crees… ¿Qué sea eso?-Sofia pregunto.-No lo sé, pero si es así, que emoción.-Cole de beso la frente. Regresaron a la sala de controles con sus cosas listas para salir.

-Pixal ¿puedo pedirte un inmenso favor?-Sofia le suplico a Pixal.-Uh…si por supuesto ¿de qué se trata?-Pixal le dijo y Sofia le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Ya están todos listo?-Kai pregunto cargando una pequeña mochila.-Sep, todo lo necesario y ligero.-Jay le respondió.-No llevo mucho.-Zane dijo mientras movía su mochila.

-¿Puedo empacar un pastel?-Cole pregunto mientras sonreía genuinamente.- ¿En serio? Cole.-Sofia le miro mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

-Misako, pero la bebe…mejor me quedo.-Alessia decía mientras dejaba su mochila de lado.-Ale, ya te dije que ella estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-Misako le dijo mientras le entregaba de nuevo la mochila.-Es que tengo miedo de que le pase algo…es muy pequeña…-Alessia le confeso mientras tomaba la mochila de mala gana.-Alessia, ella estará bien, te lo prometo, te lo juro, los demás te necesitan, eres buena para el sigilo.-Misako dijo, mientras la tomaba por la cara.-Todos confían en ti.-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Lo hare, confió en ti, Misako.-Alessia le dijo mientras se separaban del abrazo.

-y vuelvo a preguntar ¿están listos?-Kai dijo, pero cargaba a Avery y le daba un beso en la frente.-Si.-Todos dijeron mientras elevaban su mochila.-oigan ¿y Micaela?-Lloyd pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!-Micaela respondió mientras entraba por la puerta, llevaba unos jeans de cuero, una blusa sin mangas, coleta alta.-Tengo hambre.-Ella dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Ya ¡VAMONOS!-Zane exclamo mientras abría la puerta.-Volveremos pasado mañana.-Le dijo a Pixal y después la beso.-Con cuidado ninjas.-El sensei les indico.-Nya, ¿funciona el brazalete?-Pixal le pregunto a Nya en voz baja.-Si, comunicación continua.-Nya sonrió y salió.

-Maldita sea.-Raito grito.-esta es la 4ta cadena que rompes.-Dijo mientras le colocaba otra cadena a Merodî.-Lastima que tus poderes ya se acabaron.-Chen dijo fríamente.- ¡Tú cállate desgraciado!-Merodî ladro y se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-Cálmate, maldita traidora.-Raito dijo cerrando la esposa en la muñeca de Merodî.

\- ¡YUGURE LOS MATARA!-Merodî grito.-Claro.-Raito sarcásticamente respondió.-El solo los quiere para que su alma le sirva para encontrar a la protectora de la luna…-Merodî dijo en voz baja.-Se convertirán en demonios…-Merodî dijo seria.-Y ¿crees que te creeré a ti?-Raito le dijo volteándose y tomándola por lo hombros.-No eres más que una sexy traidora.-Dijo y la beso.-Porquería.-Raito y Chen salieron del calabozo.

-Aahg…Skylor…ayúdame…-Merodî dijo mientras sollozaba.-Lo siento tanto hermana…mi plan no funciono…perdóname por no poder vengarte.-Merodî lloraba, sus mejillas rojas y ardientes. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre, su ropa rasgada, que dejaba ver su ropa interior, su espalda descubierta dejando ver su tatuaje de anacondrai que iba de su hombro izquierdo hasta su espalda baja.-Odio mi vida.-Ella suspiro.

_"La luna es silenciosa, y siempre nos vigila entre la oscuridad, ¿podrías tu verla por unos minutos?, __escucha__ lo que ella te susurra, ella te dice que te protegerá, pero solo necesita tiempo y hará todo por protegerte."_

_"Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda, que una hembra gitana conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer."_

* * *

Añañaña perdonen la tardanza aqui un nuevo cap.

Espero que sea de su gusto.

TANNN TAN TAAAAN MICAELA CRECIO GUUAAAUUU *W*

No se porque razon puse un cacho de Hijo de la Luna._.

Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...


	19. Rescate

**"Rescate"**

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-Micaela estaba exhausta al igual que todas las chicas.-Mica, vienes preguntando eso desde hace como dos horas.-Lloyd le respondió mientras se pasaba las manos por su cara.-Es que ya me canse.-Micaela se dejó caer al suelo.-Creo que todas estamos cansadas.-Sofia dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca y se estiraba.-Tengo hambre.-Jay dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

-Creo que acamparemos aquí.-Cole dijo dejando caer su mochila.-Empecemos a instalar las tiendas de campaña.-Kai dijo, saco de su mochila lo que parecería las bases de la tienda de campaña.- ¿Dormiré contigo?-Alessia se puso en el hombro de Kai.-Por supuesto, cariño.-Kai froto su nariz con la de Alessia.

\- ¿Sofia como estas?-Cole le pregunto mientras comenzaba a meter los sacos de él y Sofia a la tienda de campaña.-Estoy bien, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes no estoy enferma.-Sofia le dijo plantándole un beso en los labios.-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto-Cole le dijo regresándole el beso.

-Nya…siento que me están ocultando algo, ¿Qué ocurre?-Jay le hablo a Nya.-Yo…ammm…nada.-Nya parecía nerviosa.-Nya…te conozco… ¿Qué está pasando?-Jay arqueo la ceja.-Es que…el Templo de la Luna es algo especial…así como el Templo de la Luz…pero nadie sabe lo "especial" que es.-Nya dijo y se cubría la cara.- ¿Es peligroso?-Jay le pregunto alzando la cara de Nya.-Yo no lo sé…-Nya le dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar de frio.-Tengo frio.-Ella susurro.-Yo te daré calor.-Jay le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Pixal ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del Templo de la Luz?-Zane hablaba con Pixal a través de una especie de computadora, que desplegaba una pantalla táctil y pequeña.-Pues hoy avanzaron mucho, quizá mañana en la tarde lleguen, si no es que antes.-Pixal dijo sonriendo a través de la pantalla.-Te extraño Pixal.-Zane dijo tristemente.-Yo también Zane, pero solo son unos días, tranquilo.-Pixal le dijo mientras le guiño el ojo.

-Creo que tenemos que compartir tienda de campaña.-Lloyd dijo y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo claro.-Creo que si.-Micaela le respondió nerviosa y jugaba con su cabello.-Esto es incómodo.-Lloyd susurro.-Ni que lo digas.-Micaela le respondió mientras se levantaba.-Quiero comer.-Ella grito.-Ya está la cena lista, solo ven por ella.-Sofia le grito a lo lejos.

-un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña.-Jay, Cole, Zane y Lloyd iban cantando.-Cállense de una puta vez.-Nya les grito.

-Y como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante.-Siguieron cantando, Alessia ya estaba irritada, dijo unas palabras que estaban en otro idioma, los chicos fueron encerrados en una esfera de magia rosa oscura.

-Eso está mucho mejor.-Nya y Sofia dijeron suspirando.-Yo quería quemarles el trasero.-Kai se encogió de hombros.

-Hubiera sido muy divertido.-Micaela rio. Todos le siguieron los chicos dentro de la esfera decían cosas, pero nadie sabía que era, no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Oigan porque no usamos nuestros dragones?-Kai dijo tranquilo.-y… ¿HASTA AHORA SE TE OCURRE?-Nya le grito, está enojada, su hermano era realmente un idiota.

Nya: Eres

Alessia: Un

Sofia: Gran

Micaela: IDIOTA

Las chicas rodearon a Kai, él estaba sudando, Nya estaba hirviendo las manos las tenía envueltas es llamas, Alessia estaba con su arco apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Kai, Sofia lo amenazaba con su Jutte el cuello, Micaela lo sostenía por los brazos, hizo que los cruzara por la espalda haciendo sentir dolor a Kai.

Dentro de la esfera…

-10 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña.-Seguían cantando.-Oigan, ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?-Zane preguntando señalando la escena en la que se encontraba Kai.-No sé, no les entiendo.-Lloyd se encogió de hombros.-Pero al parecer a Kai no le está yendo muy bien.-Jay comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo.-Cole dijo serio, después se unió a las risas junto a Jay.

Afuera…

-Ayuda…-Kai susurro, las chicas ya le habían dado unos cuantos golpes.-Bueno, creo que es suficiente.-Alessia dijo guardando su arco.-Supongo que si.-Nya se estiro.- oye Ale ¿No les falta el aire a los chicos?-Sofia interrogo.-Nah…ahorita los saco.-Alessia respondió con aires despreocupados, y deshizo la esfera los chicos se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué paso?-Zane pregunto haciendo un movimiento de manos.-Pregúntale a Kai-san.-Alessia dijo enfadada.-Solo quería decir que podíamos usar los dragones, no tenían que casi matarme.-Kai se quejó cruzando los brazos y dando la espalda.

-Cierto…-Cole susurro.-Bueno que esperamos usemos los dragones.-Jay celebro, Alessia le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.-Nosotros las llevamos…aún no saben usar sus dragones elementales.-Zane dijo amable.

-Pero las armas tienen vehículos, ¿no?-Sofia dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y pensando.

-Eso es cierto.-Lloyd respondió.-Yo aún no tengo arma.-Micaela exagero la mirada triste y la boca.-Pero nosotras si…-Alessia susurro tomo su arco, se concentró, tomo una flecha y la lanzo al aire, salto, y la tomo, la coloco y lanzo al suelo, y apareció un avión negro y destellos es rosa oscuro, se levantó el vidrio del avión que era muy parecido al de Jay en la primera temporada.

-WUUUUJUUUUUU.-Alessia festejo elevando los brazos.-Soy la puta ama.-Ella grito, Jay, Zane y Kai la vieron confundidos por el uso de tal vocabulario.-Lo siento, pero es que estoy emocionada, este bebé es hermoso.-Ella alagó su avión.

-Sofia…no hagas esfuerzo recuerda…-Cole le susurró al oído.-Si, lo se…-Sofia le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Sofi ¡Inténtalo!-Alessia le animó, pero Sofia solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación.-Ah…entiendo.-Alessia le dijo sonriente.

Los chicos hicieron aparecer sus dragones, Jay llevo a Nya **(QUE ROMANTICO X3)**, Cole subió a Sofia con cuidado, Zane y Kai iban solos, y Lloyd llevo a Micaela.-Se me hace injusto no tener arma, no controlar a mi dragón elemental…y tener un poco de miedo a las alturas.-Micaela dijo, en la última parte se abrazó fuertemente al pecho de Lloyd, ella se sonrojo un poco al igual que Lloyd pero era imperceptible.

-El viento se siente tan bien.-Nya dijo extendiendo sus brazos.-Ni que lo digas Nya.-Sofia dijo abrazada a Cole.

-No se vallan a comer un mosquito, Jajaja.-Kai rio.-Yo tengo hambre.-Alessia y Jay dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes parece que están sincronizados.-Zane dijo algo extrañado.-Es que somos mellizos.-Los chicos Walker gritaron al unísono.-Eso está medio rarito…-Lloyd pronuncio, jalo las riendas del dragón para que bajara la velocidad.

-¡Alto!-Nya indico y todos bajaron la velocidad.-Es aquí.-Micaela dijo, asomándose.-Claro que es aquí.-Alessia dijo, su avión fue descendiendo hasta el bosque cercano al Templo de la Luna, los demás hicieron los mismo. La noche comenzaba

-¿Qué prosigue?-Jay pregunto alzando la mirada hacia Nya, ella era ahora la líder a cargo de esta misión.

-Ummm…Ok, Pixal necesito que me envíes el mapa de conductos del Templo.-Nya hablo a través del intercomunicador insertado en su brazalete.-Claro Nya, espera un segundo.-Pixal pronuncio.-Listo.-Pixal indico y se desplego un mapa en forma de holograma.

-Cole, Sofia y Zane, necesito que busquen por el norte.-Nya les dijo señalando la parte norte del templo.-Kai, Alessia, por la parte este.-Señalo de nuevo el mapa.

-Nada de "postres".-Sofia susurro entre risas, Alessia la fulmino con la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sofi, Jajaja, bueno, Jay y yo iremos por la parte sur.-Nya dijo viendo a Jay.-y finalmente Lloyd y Mica irán por el oeste.-Los chicos apenas mencionados vieron la parte que cubrirían.

-Y cualquier problema que llegase a surgir, los intercomunicadores sirven, solo hablen.-Nya indico y apago el mapa.-Vamos por la pequeña idiota.-Micaela dijo alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Todos tomaron sus caminos, en sigilo, nadie debía verlos.

-Am…no estoy segura que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí.-Alessia dijo besando a Kai que la cargaba.-No me importa.-Kai le dijo en medio del beso.-Kai…-Alessia gimió. Pero unos pasos hicieron que ambos entraran en pánico.

-Yûgure quiere deshacerse de la chica.-Un hombre vestido de negro, como un traje de ninja, pronuncio.

-Pues son por obvias razones, la chica sabe mucho sobre el.-Otro hombre igual de negro.

-Regresemos al otro edificio.-Uno de ellos dijo.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca.-Kai suspiro, Alessia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Baka.-Alessia pronuncio y siguió caminado más adentro de los pasillos.-Lo siento.-Kai se disculpó rascándose la nuca, pero Alessia le ignoro.

\- ¿Crees que la chica siga viva?-Lloyd volteó a ver a Micaela mientras hacia una pequeña esfera de luz para guiarse.-No lo sé, pero es mejor encontrarla.-Micaela dijo y apretaron el paso dentro de los pasillos oscuros.

-Aunque, yo siento que…-Micaela no terminó de hablar, se desvaneció en el suelo.- ¡Mica!-Lloyd corrió hacia ella.

_-Vamos Tsuki, solo es una mordida.-Una figura masculina de cabello negro le dijo extendiéndole la mano.-No Yûgure…no quiero hacerlo.-Una chica bastante joven, caminaba hacia atrás.- ¿No quieres saber que se siente ser un lobo?-Yûgure arqueo la ceja.-Tu siempre has querido serlo.-El chico de cabello negro y ojos negros suspiro._

_-Pero no de esta manera…-Tsuki escondió su cara con su cabello castaño oscuro.-Solo será una pequeña mordida.-Yûgure le dijo confiado.-Es como cuando te beso.-Él le dijo pícaramente.-No…no quiero Yûgure.-La chica de cabello casi negro y ojos color avellana._

_-Es un regalo de mi para ti, preciosa.-Yûgure le dijo.-Es lindo de tu parte…pero no…-La chica balbuceo.-Esta bien Tsuki.-Yûgure se rindió.-váyanse.-Yûgure ordeno y unos chicos que se convirtieron en lobos se marcharon al interior del bosque._

-Nada aun…-Nya se lamentó.-Ya la encontraremos Nya.-Jay le consoló tomándole un hombro.-Eso espero.

Fueron caminando hasta que unos pasos los asustaron, ellos se escondieron detrás de un muro derribado.-Odio la suciedad.-una voz familiar hablo, quejumbrosa.-Alessia, es solo un poco de moho.-Kai le dijo suspirando.-Nos asustaron, idiotas.-Jay les protesto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Nya les interrogo.-Pues seguimos un pasillo y aquí nos ves.-Alessia dijo sacando su Tessen.

-Algo anda mal por aquí.-Alessia dijo, hizo un gesto para que los demás guardaran silencio.

**Nota: Un Tessen es una especie de abanico japonés que tiene púas, los utilizaban mujeres que eran ninjas.**

-La luna esta por ponerse, tenemos que abandonar el edificio.-Un hombre de negro le dijo a una mujer vestida con lo que parecería un pantalón de cuero unida a una blusa de cuero.

-Meoooww…Tengo que estar con Yûgure…Sin la mocoso a su lado, el necesita a alguien que lo acompañe a ver la luna.-La chica ¿ronroneo?-Aahg Neko…no sé cómo le soportas el genio al Señor de la oscuridad.-El chico apretó el paso y salió del templo.

-Meow…-La chica sonrió y regreso a lo más profundo del templo.

-No estamos solos…-Kai susurro.-Tenemos que encontrar a la chica.-Nya dijo.

-No sabemos que vaya a pasar cuando la luna se ponga.-Jay dijo, comenzó a caminar con unos nunchakos en su mano, Nya llevaba una dagas y un Tessen rojo y destellos en azul.

-Tenemos que prevenir a los demás.-Kai sugirió tomándose su oreja para encender su intercomunicador.-Cole, Lloyd, Nos vemos en el lado noroeste del templo.-Kai dijo y espero respuestas.-Creo que no será ahí.-Cole le respondió.-Hemos encontrado los calabozos.-Zane indico.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos, iremos hacia ustedes.-Kai dijo.- Lloyd ¿Andas ahí?-Jay pregunto, no hubo respuesta.- ¿Micaela?-Nya dijo nerviosa, no hubo respuesta.

* * *

**Bueno...un rescate por realizar. ¿Lograran encontrar a Merodi? ¿Alessia y Kai tendran postre? ¿Que le sucede a Sofia? ¿por que hago estas preguntas?**

**NO LO SEEE.**

**¿Les gusta? creo que he ido mejorandoC: **

**buenas noches desde Mexico los quiero mucho mis amores.**

**deberiamos ponernos un nombre ¿no creen? si tienen sugerencias ponganlas en la cajita de comentarios**

**Bye, linux 129...su beba hermosaaa...**


	20. Visiones

**"Visiones"**

-Micaela respóndeme por favor…-Lloyd tenia a Micaela en su regazo.-Llo-Lloyd…-Micaela susurro, Lloyd tomo su cara en sus manos, Micaela se arqueo hacia arriba y volvió a caer inconsciente.

_\- ¡No! ¡Yûgure los demonios no pueden salir!-Tsuki grito con su katana en mano.-Vamos Tsuki, solo un poco de diversión.-Yûgure en joven de cabello negro parecía relajado.- ¡Soy la princesa! ¡Princesa del Inframundo! ¡Y yo no permitiré que crucen a la tierra de Ninjago!-Tsuki parecía enojada, sostenía fuertemente su katana._

_-Aahg, tienes que aprender a usar tu poder contra aquellos que no aprecian tu labor de protectora de la noche.-Yûgure hizo aparecer una persona, sus ojos eran agujeros negros y dientes puntiagudos.- ¡Te dije que no!-Tsuki grito, y con su katana con rápido movimiento puso la katana en el pecho del demonio, un movimiento limpio._

_-Bravo.-Yûgure aplaudía de forma sarcástica.-Buenos movimientos, preciosa.-Yûgure le dijo rodando los ojos._

-Aggh.-Micaela grito despertando, su cabeza dolía con intensidad.- ¿Lloyd...? -Ella veía la figura de Lloyd muy borrosa.-Si, soy yo ¿Cómo te sientes?-Lloyd pregunto preocupado mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la chica.-Me siento como la mierda.-Ella dijo entre dientes y trato de levantarse.-Tenemos que seguir.-Micaela se levantó apoyada en Lloyd.

-Lloyd carajo ¡responde!-La voz de Jay se escuchaba en los intercomunicadores.-Aquí estamos.-Lloyd respondió.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no contestaban?-Sofia parecía furiosa.

\- acaso ¿estaban haciendo…?-Alessia pregunto indiscretamente.-No niña ¡No!-Micaela grito.-Ella tuvo unas convulsiones.-Lloyd dijo.- ¿Qué?-Sofia volvió a gritar.-Lo que chico verde dijo, pero ya estoy bien.-Micaela dijo y Lloyd suspiro, odia que le digan chico verde.

-Nos vemos en el ¿norte? Del templo.-Micaela dijo a través del intercomunicador.-Nos vemos ahí.-Kai dijo y siguieron su camino para encontrarse.

-Vamos Mica, tenemos que continuar.-Lloyd animó a Micaela, ella estaba de rodillas, se arqueaba porque sentía nauseas, pero nunca vomitó, Lloyd se acercó a ella y le acaricio la espalda.-Me siento una mierda.-Ella susurro.-No lo eres, ahora, ven te ayudare a levantarte.-Lloyd la ayudó a levantarse y la tomó por la cintura poniendo la mano de Micaela en su hombro.-Gracias.-Micaela susurró.

-Creo que este trayecto es aún más largo…-Nya suspiró y estiro los brazos.-Yo solo quiero encontrar a la niña e irnos de este lugar.-Alessia dijo mientras sacaba ahora su arco.-Yo quiero un arma nueva;-;- Jay chillo llevando una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-eres muy estúpido, tu estupidez no te llevara a ningún lado.-Alessia lo miro y le rodo los ojos.

-Me llevo con el sensei Wu, soy un ninja.-Jay sonrió y se burló.-Pffrrr.-Alessia apretó la mandíbula, era cierto.

-Jajaja se ven tan tiernos peleando.-Nya junto sus manos y las puso en su barbilla.-Jajaja si.-Kai rio.

-Pffrrr…-Los mellizos refunfuñaron.

Sofia estaba de rodillas en una esquina, solo se escuchaba como vomitaba, Zane veía como se arqueaba.

\- ¿Está bien? Cole.-Zane parecía preocupado.-Ella está bien…-Cole suspiro sujetando el cabello de Sofia.

\- ¿Terminaste?-Cole pregunto mirando a Sofia.-Si yo estoy-…-Sofia se volteó y otra vez vomitó.-Ya…creo que ya.-Sofia dijo limpiándose la boca.-Tenemos que estar alerta,pero al parecer no hay nadie en las celdas.-Zane dijo asomándose en algunas.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie?-Sofia frunció el ceño y se acercó.-Tenemos que encontrarla…-Ella suspiro.

De pronto, se escucharon voces y pasos, Los jóvenes ninjas sacaron sus armas, se pusieron es posición de combate. El viento se sentía frio, a Sofia se le puso la piel tensa. Cole sentía que el aire era pesado. Zane trato de escuchar quien era.-Chicos, escóndanse…-Sofia susurro y se escondieron en las ruinas que había en el techo.

-Meow Meow…-Una chica de unos 23 años ronroneaba mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio.-Pronto sere la primera al mando con Yûgure…grrr…-La chica decía y bailaba.-Gracias Merodî…por tu traición tendré el honor de conocer a la protectora de la Luna.-Ella celebro con los brazos al aire y girando en su lugar.

-Meoww…-Ella dijo sacando unas llaves de su pantalón, quitando su capa del camino.- ¿Cuál era?-Ella reviso todas las llaves, la encontró.-Hola Meri.-Ella se burló entrando a la celda donde se encontraba una jovencita de cabello rojo y manchada con sangre, su ropa parecía haber desaparecido, solo ropa interior de color naranja ámbar.-Neko…-La joven respondió fríamente sin levantar la vista.

-Vamos, mírame.-La chica rubia le alzo sin cuidado la cabeza.- ¿Adivina que te iban a dar hoy?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa hipócrita.-Hoy te iban a dar tu kimono de alto rango.-Le dijo mientras la rubia entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Yo para que quiero eso…-La pelirroja contesto zafándose del agarre.-Ya sé que no te importa.-La rubia se levantó y comenzó a simular que traía un kimono.-Yo lo tendré, yo será la primera al mando.-Ella sonrió sínicamente.

-No me importa.-Merodî rugió.-Nadie es como yo, tu nunca me alcanzaras.-Merodî grito y Neko le dio una cachetada.- ¡Yo sere mejor que tú! ¡Soy mayor!-Neko chillo y cerro de un portazo, Merodî escupió un poco de sangre.-Maldita…-Ella susurró.

-creo que es por aquí.-Jay dijo guiando.-Jay, ya nos perdiste una vez, déjamelo a mí.-Kai suspiro y encendió el holograma del mapa.-Es por aquí.-Kai guio.

-Chicos aquí estamos.-Cole alzo una mano y el grupo se reunió.-Solo faltan Lloyd y Micaela.-Zane comento inspeccionando las celdas.-ella está en la última al fondo.-Zane dijo tristemente.

-Mira Lloyd, lo de las hormigas fue tu culpa.-Micaela iba regañando a Lloyd.-No, claro que no, fue tu culpa.-Lloyd se defendió.-Hey Koi ni kappuru.-Alessia grito a los jóvenes.- ¡Hey! Eso si no.-Micaela le lanzo una mirada asesina.-Jajaja niña.-Alessia rio.

-Concéntrense.-Nya y Sofia gritaron.-Busquemos a la chica.-Cole dijo.

-Ella está en la última celda.-Zane dijo y se dirigió a la última celda.-Hola…-Susurro, y vio la figura de la chica, él se sonrojo fuertemente y salió de ahí.-Creo que deberían entrar las chicas.-Él dijo ruborizado.- ¿Por qué?-Micaela pregunto confundida esperando la respuesta de Zane.

-Ummm…mejor véanlo ustedes.-Dijo aun ruborizado. Micaela entro y vio a la pobre chica medio desmayada.-Alessia…Sofi…Nya, esto es brutalidad.-Ella dijo.-Necesitamos cubrirla con algo.-Sofia dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.-Tengo una chamarra ligera.-Alessia dijo sacando una chamarra negra.-Eso servirá.-Nya la tomo y se acercó a la pelirroja.

Tenemos que deshacernos de las cadenas.-Nya dijo buscando la forma de hacerlo.-Derrítelas.-Sofia sugirió.

-Está bien, pero por favor manténganla segura.-Nya dijo tomando las cadenas entre sus manos y haciéndolas arder, el calor se sentía en todo el ambiente.

-Listo, ahora pónganle la chamarra.-Micaela dijo ayudando a parar a la chica.-Espera, le limpiare la cara.-Sofia se puso de rodillas frente al rostro de Merodî y comenzó a limpiarle la cara con su mano, su manera de limpiarle la cara era como de una madre, pasaba la mano suavemente para no lastimarla.

-G-gracias…-Merodî dijo tan bajo que apenas y si Sofia le escuchó.-No es nada pequeña.-Ella le dio una mirada materna y ayudo a levantarla.

-Vámonos.-Kai dijo desde afuera de la celda.-Nosotros las protegemos, ahora salgamos de este lugar.-Jay dijo tomando sus nunchakos, Kai tomo su espada, Cole su guadaña, Zane sus shurikens y Lloyd…bueno él es buena persona.

Todos iban en sigilo, Alessia y Nya ayudaban a caminar a Merodî. Salieron del templo sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, llegaron al campamento que habían instalado en el bosque, lejos del templo.

-Pues, hemos cumplido.-Jay dijo estirando los brazos hacia arriba.-Ahora descansemos para partir mañana por la mañana.-Zane dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara.-Saquen la comida-…-Sofia estaba hablando pero nuevamente se llevó una mano a la boca y se fue a un lado de la tienda de campaña y comenzó a vomitar.

-Oh santa madre.-Ella dijo y volvió a vomitar.-Tranquila, ten un poco de agua.-Cole apareció detrás de ella con un vaso de agua fría.-Gracias.-Sofia le sonrió y tomo un poco de agua.

-¿Ella está bien?-Kai volteó a ver a Alessia.-Si ella lo está.-Alessia dijo sonriente.-Ya está descansando.-Nya dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Jay y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-Descansemos todos Ya.-Jay dijo en voz alta.-Jay tiene razón, mañana será un viaje largo.-Cole se acercó con Sofia a su lado.-Yo tengo sueño, bye.-Lloyd dijo mientras entraba a su respectiva tienda de campaña junto a Micaela.

-Visiones…eso fue lo que vi…-Micaela pensó en sus adentros mientras se acomodaba para dormir.-Tengo miedo…-Ella susurro.

_-No podrás salvarla, no podrás negar tu destino…-_Una voz dijo en la cabeza de Micaela.-No…-Ella gimió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

* * *

**Amenme les traigo un capitulo, pense que nunca podria actualizar pero soy bien chida que miren 3 **

**los amo mucho mis criaturitas hermosas que me siguen y me apoyan en esto.**

**espero actualizar pronto, hay muchas sorpresas.**


	21. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

-Llegamos.-Zane dijo abriendo la puerta y se encontró con una sonriente Pixal.-Te extrañe mucho.-Pixal le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y el la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- ¡Misako!-Nya grito y Misako apareció rápidamente.-Necesito que nos traigas el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ella tiene aún heridas abiertas.-Alessia dijo rápidamente y llevaron a Merodî a una habitación.

Dentro de esa habitación Nya, Alessia y Misako se encargaron de curar a Merodî, desde afuera se lograban escuchar los gritos de dolor que emitía la chica pelirroja. Paso el medio día, las chicas salieron de la habitación y Micaela entro.

-Hola.-Ella saludo alegremente.-Hola…-Merodî logro decir.- ¿Cuál dices que era tu nombre?-Micaela se sentó al extremo de la cama.-Merodî Alexander…hija de Chen…-Ella dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama.

-Merodî es un lindo nombre.-Micaela sonrió.-Yo soy Caroline Micaela Wood, pero prefiero que me digan Micaela o Mica.-La chica de ojos café oscuro dijo sonriente.

-Oye, lo siento por lo que te dije la primera vez que no vimos…y por la paliza que te di…-Merodî parecía avergonzada.

-No te preocupes.-Micaela dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.-Eres muy buena con las tácticas, ¿Quién te enseño?-La chica abrió los ojos mirando a la pelirroja.

-Skylor, era una buena maestra y una excelente hermana.-La chica de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar bajo con tristeza su cabeza.-Ya no me queda nadie, odio con todas mis fuerzas a mi padre, es un ser malditamente despreciable, y me repugna ser su hija.-Ella espeto.

-Tranquila ya no estás sola ¿sabes? Yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente de auto cuando tenía apenas 4 años.-Micaela dijo sin quebrarse aun.-Yo no tenía familia cercana, una amiga de mi madre me metió al colegio para chicos malos, y ahí sufrí como no tienes idea.-Micaela dijo ahora sería, sin mostrar alguna emoción, apretaba con su mano las sábanas blancas.

-pero ahora, estoy con lo que puedo llamar familia.-Ella suspiro.-Y tú también puedes tenerla, si consideras quedarte.

-Tan bondadosa como Tsuki…-Merodî pensó.-Yo no podría quedarme…represento una amenaza…de seguro ahora Yûgure me busca, y si me encuentra todos ustedes estarán en peligro.-Merodî dijo mientras agrandaba los ojos y un miedo crecía en su interior por primera vez en su vida.

-Bahh…eso no es cierto, no eres una amenaza, eres una buena peleadora y nos vendría bien una mano.-Micaela le giño un ojo.-Pero…-Merodî balbuceo.-Vamos, no te dejaremos sola.-Alessia entro sin previo aviso a la habitación.

-Siento que me odian, o que soy su enemiga…-Merodî confeso mientras con un brazo tomaba el otro y bajaba la cabeza.-Aquí nadie es enemiga de nadie.-Nya dijo desde el marco de la puerta.-No importa lo que paso en el pasado.-Pixal dijo entrando.

-Siempre serás bienvenida.-Sofia completo recargada con los brazos cruzados al lado de Nya.

-Muchas gracias.-Merodî agradeció sonriendo, su primer sonrisa desde que su hermana murió a manos de su padre.

-Pixal…dime que conseguiste lo que te pedí.-Sofia le susurro a Pixal mientras estaban en la habitación de Pixal.

-Pues…estuve ocupada rastreándolos…-Titubeo.-y…Le dije a Misako que la consiguiera.-Pixal susurro, casi esperando a que Sofia le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir, porque Sofia le había pedido que nadie supiera más que ellas dos.

-Está bien.-Sofia suspiro relajándose y tratar de no explotar, y Pixal suspiro de alivio.- ¿La tienes?-Sofia le pregunto.-Si aquí la tengo.-Pixal le entrego una cajita que decía "prueba de embarazo".-Gracias.-Sofia la abrazo.

-¿Cole sabe?-Pixal le pregunto todavía abrazada a Sofia.-Si lo sabe, y me dijo que si salía positiva él sería el hombre más feliz.-Ella respondió separándose del abrazo.-Sofi, eso es hermoso, ahora mañana en la mañana debes hacer la prueba.-Pixal le dijo emocionada.

-Lo hare, muchas gracias Pixal.-Sofia sonrió y salió disparada a su cuarto para guardar la prueba en su cajón. Llego y la dejo dentro del cajón, pero no lo cerró por completo, y se veía un poco, ella no se dio cuenta y salió para comer en familia.

-Shh…shh…tranquila Avery.-Alessia mecía constantemente a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, la niña sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.-Avery…tranquila mi niña hermosa.-Alessia trataba de calmarla.

Con un poco de magia logro hacer el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña, lo acepto y lo tomo sin problemas pero una vez que lo terminó y Alessia le dio palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara la bebé de nuevo comenzó a llorar.-Avery… ¿Qué te pasa?-Alessia comenzaba a preocuparse. Entonces Kai entro a la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?-El pregunto acercándose a su novia.-No lo sé.-Alessia respondió meciendo aun a la bebé.- ¿Ya la alimentaste?-Kai pregunto ligeramente preocupado.-Ya lo hice, he hecho de todo pero no se calma…-Alessia dijo.

-veamos, ¿me la prestas?-Kai le pido a Alessia y tomo a Avery entre sus brazos y la meció con extremo cuidado, Avery se empezó a calmar y sintiéndose a gusto con Kai, Alessia estaba sorprendida.-Creo que ya extrañaba a su padre.-Kai sonrió ampliamente a Alessia, ella sonrió igualmente sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte, las palabras de Kai la hicieron sentir muy bien.

-Mira ya cayo rendida.-Kai dijo viendo a la pequeña niña cerrando suavemente sus ojos.-A papi no le gusta que le hagas rabietas a mami.-Kai menciono arrugando la nariz contra la de la niña.

-tendrá los ojos de color.-Alessia pronuncio cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-Kai pregunto dejando a la niña en su cuna de color rosa y destellos en rojo.

-Bueno, según mi madre, cuando un niño nace con ojos grises será porque los tendrá de color.-Alessia explico levantando algunas cosas que había tirado anteriormente en el desastre con la niña recién nacida.

-Yo digo que los tendrá azules.-Kai dijo mirando a la chica de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos azules.-No yo pienso que los tendrá verdes aceituna, como los tuyos.-Alessia rio ligeramente.

-Azules.

-Verdes.

-azules.

-verdes.- Alessia dijo cerrando los ojos, y Kai aprovecho para besarla. Las cosas entre él y Alessia eran buenas. Y ahora con un bebé en casa y bajo su cargo, Kai aprendió a ser más responsable.

-Pero dime princesa ¿Qué gano si la niña tiene los ojos azules?-Kai le susurró al oído sensualmente acorralándola contra la pared.

-No se…tal vez lo que tú quieras.-Alessia le dijo mientras se mordía los labios.

-Un postre nocturno.-Kai le susurro y Alessia se sonrojo violentamente. Kai noto esto y la besó gentilmente soltándola del agarre de sus manos.

-Vallamos a comer, princesa.-Kai le dijo dulcemente.-Si…la bebè ya comió y se durmió.-Ella dijo sonriente

-La comida está bastante buena.-Cole sonrió comiendo un trozo de pollo frio.-Ciertamente.-Jay le siguió entrecerrando los ojos por lo delicioso que estaba aquel pollo.

-Las chicas son excelentes cocineras.-Kai sonrió viendo a su hermana, novia, Sofia y Pixal que llevaban un delantal. Pero Micaela no estaba ahí, ella estaba en su habitación encerrada, no quería comer, se sentía enferma, nada indicaba que estuviese enferma. Ella quería estar sola, ni siquiera Sofia podía entrar.

-Algo me dice que Micaela está pasando por algo que ustedes ni yo sabemos.-Merodî dijo tomando un poco de agua.-Ella no debió haber entrado al templo de La Luna.-Pensó.

-¿Pero qué es?-Sofia dijo preocupada mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cole.-Lloyd ¿Cuándo fallecieron los padres de Mica?-Alessia lo miro buscando alguna respuesta.

La sangre de Lloyd se helo, él no lo sabe, lo único que la chica de ojos café le había dicho es que fue hace 10 años. Sintió la gran necesidad de ir a la habitación se levantó de su asiento de la mesa y corrió a la habitación de Micaela. Todos vieron confundidos la acción del chico rubio.

-¡Lloyd!-Misako grito, pero el chico ignoro a su madre.- ¿Qué le pasa?-Kai pregunto mirando a Misako.

-Es la pubertad.-Jay dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**¡CRASH!**

Un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose se oyó por todo el monasterio.- ¡MICA DEJAME PASAR!-La voz de Lloyd retumbo de igual manera, todos se asustaron y salieron corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña ninja.

-¿Qué SUCEDE?-Kai estaba alarmado, vio que Lloyd trataba de tirar la puerta.- ¡ELLA ESTA APUNTO DE HACER ALGO!-El gritó con desesperación, el sudor corría por su cara, nervios.

\- ¿Qué?-Sofia parecía asustada y comenzó a gritar.- ¡MICA! ¡BEBÈ! ¡Ábreme!-Ella grito recargada en la puerta.

* * *

_**Buenooooo ya otro capitulo, ya tengo escritos 5 capitulos, ya casi hago 100 hojas en Work O.o **_

_**espero que les guste mi trabajo me esfuerzo.**_

_**Los quiero mucho 3 **_

_**Mis criaturitas, las criaturitas de Linux.**_

_**Escriban que les parece mi nuevo cap**_

_**si tienen sugerencias escribanlas en un comentario, me encanta leer sus comentarios me hacen sentir bien.**_

_**EL QUE NO COMENTE NO GANA GALLETA!**_

_**Por cierto hoy 26 de junio es mi cumple *u***_


	22. Sangre

** "Sangre"**

**¡CRASH! ¡AAAYYYY! ¡CRACK!**

Todo el ruido que hace algunos minutos había desapareció. Cole trato de tirar la puerta, era el más fuerte y musculoso, pero no hubo algún éxito.

Merodî toco el brazo de Zane y absorbió sus poderes, hizo algo parecido a una daga de hielo y la metió en la cerradura la forzó y abrió pateando la puerta.

La escena era horrible, el espejo de Micaela estaba en el suelo roto, todo su cuarto era un desastre pareciera que un tornado había pasado por él. Lloyd buscaba con la mirada desesperado a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Vio con horror el rastro de sangre que llevaba al baño de la chica.

-No…-Susurró y siguió el rastro, abrió la puerta y vio a Micaela tirada en el piso en posición fetal.

-Cállense…cállense…no fue mi culpa…-Micaela repetía mientras sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Lloyd desvió su vista, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Los demás entraron a ver, asustados.

Lloyd cargo a Micaela y la llevo a su cama.-Mi-Mica…-Lloyd le dijo.

-Micaela…-Sofia se quedó sin aliento al ver sus muñecas ensangrentadas.-Misako, trae nuestro botiquín.-Alessia dijo asustada y Misako corrió por el botiquín.

\- ¿Po-por qué lo-lo hi-hiciste?-Sofia dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Micaela, ella seguía llorando.

-¿podrían dejarme solo con Mica?-Lloyd dijo triste.- Pero Lloyd ¿no ves como esta?-Alessia estaba alterada y Kai la sostenía.- ¡Solo hagan lo que les pido! ¡Por favor!-Lloyd dijo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado el joven de ojos verdes. Pero lo dejaron con la chica, Misako había vuelto con el botiquín y se lo entrego a su hijo y salieron.

-Diles que se callen…por favor.-Micaela gimió.- ¿Qué?-Lloyd parecía confundido…no había nadie más que solo ellos dos

-Lloyd…ayúdame…diles que se callen.-Ella gemía y apretaba la camisa verde brillante que llevaba.

\- ¿Quiénes?-Lloyd seguía sin entender una palabra de la chica.-Las voces.-Ella gimió mientras se sostenía su propia cabeza.-Dicen que yo tuve la culpa en el accidente de mis padres.-Ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Lloyd tomo el desinfectante y limpio las heridas de Micaela, el solo consiguió gritos de ardor por parte de la chica de ojos café oscuro.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, pequeña.-Lloyd se acurrucó al lado de la niña, paso un brazo por su cintura.-Tranquila, yo te cuido.-El chico la abrazó más fuerte. Micaela se volteó para tener frente a ella la cara del chico, lo vio directo a los ojos.

Sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y enterró su cara en el pecho de Lloyd, él sorprendido la apretó contra él.

-Los extraño tanto.-La chica dijo, mientras olfateaba y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ardientes.- ¿Por qué no estoy con ellos ahora?-Ella dijo, Lloyd se asustó por lo que dijo.-Me gustaría estar con ellos.-Ella susurro.

-Micaela no digas tonterías.-Lloyd hablo fuerte y la abrazo.-Tú tienes un destino ¿Sabes? Tu sobreviviste a ese accidente, y dime ¿les gustaría a tus padres verte así?-Lloyd la separó un poco de sí mismo, la chica permaneció en silencio, viendo a los ojos de Lloyd.

-Tú eres fuerte, no te quiebres ahora.-Lloyd parecía ahora enfurecido.-Eres una chica asombrosa, y sabes mucho, me ayudaste cuando éramos niños, pero ahora parece que no eres aquella niña fuerte que me cuidaba de niño.-Lloyd le dijo.

-Y-yo…-La chica balbuceo y rompió en llanto…él tenía razón ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento la chica fuerte que siempre fue?... Sus padres no estarían contentos viéndola llorar.

-Pero tú tienes a tus padres.-La chica grito y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.- ¿A quién tengo yo?-Grito de nuevo, el chico se quedó sin palabras.

-Me tuve que criar sola, mis tíos no me quisieron aceptar, y me mandaron a un colegio donde me hacían sentir menos, donde intentaron violarme…dime ¿eso es vida?-La chica grito y se separó de él, levantándose de la cama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo en la cama.

-Micaela pero eso ya paso, mírate ahora, una chica grande y fuerte, bonita e inteligente.-Lloyd le dijo mientras se acercaba a Micaela.- No tienes la culpa de NADA.-El casi le gritó, y la tomo de una mano trayéndola hacia él.

-Eres perfecta.-Lloyd le dijo.-No hagas caso a esas voces, solo son producto de tu imaginación, eres fuerte.-Lloyd la abrazo.

-No podrás protegerla, no puedes evitar tu destino.-Una voz rondo por la cabeza de Micaela.

-No ¡YO PUEDO CON ESO!-Gritó la chica de cabello oscuro, Lloyd no entendió por qué grito y la separo ligeramente de él, sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella hinchado por tanto llorar.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no quieres estar aquí.-Lloyd le dijo en un susurro.-No sé qué haría si te perdiera.-Él le dijo, Micaela se sorprendió mucho.

Sus miradas conectadas, un silencio eterno, él la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más hacia él. Sus caras tan cerca, aunque Micaela fuera mucho más baja que Lloyd, ella podía sentir la respiración de Lloyd.

Ella levanto aún más su cabeza, Lloyd no pudo y la beso, la chica cerro sus ojos, y empezó a disfrutar aquel beso, lleno de amor y protección, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió protegida. Se separaron después de un tiempo jadeando.

-Disculpa por eso.-Lloyd estaba rojo.-No te preocupes, porque yo también tenía esas ganas.-Micaela le dijo y lo trajo de nuevo hacia ella besándolo de nueva cuenta. Micaela estaba de puntas y Lloyd se agachó para estar a su altura.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.-Lloyd…me siento cansada y me duelen aun mis muñecas…-Ella dijo casi en susurro.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Lloyd le pregunto en voz baja yendo a la cama para que ella descansara.

-Es que…rompí el espejo con mi puño…me vi como si fuera una bruja y culpable de todo lo que paso…-Ella dijo soltando un largo suspiro y acostándose en su cama desordenada.

-No lo eres…-Lloyd le dijo, sentado en la esquina de la cama.-Descansa.

El chico se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero una mano tomo la suya.-No te vayas…no me dejes sola…-Micaela le dijo tristemente.-Duerme conmigo, tengo miedo.-ella declaro son una ligera sonrisa.

-Pffrrr…está bien… ¿pero y si piensan mal los demás?-Lloyd pregunto preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿enserio te preocupa lo que digan los demás?-Micaela frunció el ceño.-Pffrrr…lo que sea, muévete, hazme espacio.-Lloyd dijo en tono de burla y se acostó a un lado de ella.

-Gracias.-Ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y se hundió en su pecho, escondiéndose, Lloyd comprendió aquel gesto y la abrazó, y lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos. Todo este tiempo hizo que oscureciera.

* * *

-Vamos…Avery…duérmete.-Alessia mecía sin ningún éxito a la pequeña niña.- ¿Por qué no te duermes?-Ella le susurro a la bebé.

\- Oye… ¿sabes algo de Lloyd y Mica?-Ella escucho hablar a Cole.-No se…pero confió en Lloyd, él la ayudara.-Sofia dijo mientras entraba a la habitación en donde estaba Alessia.

\- ¿Aun no se duerme?-Sofia pregunto con una sonrisa.-No…soy pésima…-Alessia declaro dando un suspiro.

-Claro que no.-Sofia tomo asiento a su lado.- ¿Por qué no le cantamos?-Sofia pregunto aún más sonriente, ella amaba cantar.-Cántanos.-Alessia asintió.

**_(Pueden poner la canción para que le encuentren la tonada se llama: "María" de La oreja de Van Gogh)_**

Sofia:

_Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar _

_Llega con la rabia enroscada _

_Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar _

_El sueño más bonito que hay._

Sofia comenzó a cantar tan hermoso y tierno, pero una voz les acompaño, extraña a la de ellas.

Merodî:

_Sale de la niebla de un bostezo lunar _

_Descalzada y despeinada, corre _

_Corre hasta sus brazos como nadie lo hará _

_Jamás, jamás, jamás. _

_Y María le dice que sí, _

_Dice sonrojada que sí, _

_Y se esconde en sus brazos._

Estaban sorprendidas por la voz de Merodî era tan tranquila y calmada.

Sofia:

_Y él contesta que todo irá bien _

_Que las flores volverán a crecer _

_Donde ahora lloramos._

Merodî entro a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Sofia.

Merodî:

_Cae la madrugada mientras ella de pie _

_Mira con la chispa adecuada _

_Cara de emboscada _

_Cielo abierto a la vez _

_El piensa que bonita es._

La pequeña bebé sonreía ante las voces que ahora le cantaban, y comenzaba a bostezar.

Sofia:

_Juntos y olvidados por el sueño se van _

_Contando adivinanzas _

_Hasta que la flor se va cerrando con él _

_Se va cerrando con él._

La canción era tranquila y hermosa, Merodî se sentía tan nostálgica, la canción que su madre le enseño a su hermana, y su hermana a ella.

Sofia y Merodî:

_Y María le dice que sí, _

_Dice sonrojada que sí _

_Y se esconde en sus brazos _

_Y él contesta que todo irá bien, _

_Que las flores volverán a crecer _

_Donde ahora lloramos. _

_Y el invierno llegó y él se fue _

_Y cuentan que María sin él _

_No se mira en los charcos. _

_Cada 13 de marzo a las 10 _

_Ella espera verle otra vez, _

_Pero él se ha marchado._

Merodî:

_Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar, _

_Llega con la rabia enroscada _

_Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar _

_El sueño más bonito que hay_.

Sofia ahora le hacia los coros a Merodî, ella cantaba mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Merodî:

_Sale de la niebla _

_De un bostezo lunar _

_Descalza y despeinada, corre... _

_Corre hasta sus brazos como nadie lo hará _

_Jamás... jamás... jamás..._

La canción terminó, y la pequeña Avery dormía plácidamente.-Esa canción es hermosa.-Alessia dijo.

-Esta canción me la cantaba mi madre antes de dormir.-Sofia dijo son media sonrisa.

-Mi madre se la cantaba a Skylor, y ella me la cantaba para que no escuchara como mi padre maltrataba a nuestra madre.-Merodî dijo con tristeza.-Pero, lo malo de esta canción es que…el 13 de marzo Skylor murió. Exactamente hoy...-Merodî dijo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Oh pequeña.-Sodio la abrazo con fuerza.-Ella estará siempre contigo y aquí.-Sofia le dijo señalando su corazón.

-Ella al ser tu hermana te protegió hasta donde pudo.-Alessia le dijo dando una sonrisa dejando a Avery en su cuna.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero la extraño tanto.-Merodî olfateo.

* * *

**_Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba en examenes finales y no podia publicar, pero ya lo he terminado. _**

**_SALI DE LA ESCUELA! ¡BENDITAS VACACIONES!_**

_**Los quiero mucho 3 **_

_**Mis criaturitas, las criaturitas de Linux.**_

_**Escriban que les parece mi nuevo cap**_

_**si tienen sugerencias escribanlas en un comentario, me encanta leer sus comentarios me hacen sentir bien.**_

_**EL QUE NO COMENTE NO GANA GALLETA!**_

_**COMENTENNN SI NO COMENTAN...DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR:(**_


	23. Misterio de reencarnacion

**"Misterio de reencarnación" **

-Tengo sueño.-Sofia susurro Cole estaba con ella en la sala viendo películas, todos estaban ahora dormidos excepto ellos.-Quiero dormir.-La chica morena dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de chico pelinegro.

-Bueno…-Él dijo la tomo entre sus brazos, un estilo nupcial.- ¿Noche de bodas?-el rio cargándola hacia la habitación de Sofia.-Claro, claro.-Ella le beso la nariz.-No por ahora.-Ella le dijo ligeramente molesta.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me has pedido nada!-Ella parecía gritar, pero sabía que despertaría a los demás.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que te lo pida? ¿Por qué tu no?-Él dijo pensativo.

-Mira el hombre de la relación eres tú, yo soy la mujer.-Ella explico estirando una mano para abrir la puerta de la habitación.-Oh, bueno intentas serlo.-La chica de ojos verdes se burló.

\- ¡Oye! -Cole se ofendió.- ¿Qué?-Ella lo miro con ojos de ternura.-Ash, maldita sea no me puedo enojar contigo.-El chico rodo los ojos.-Lo se.-Sofia tomo su cara y lo besó.-Tonto feo.-Le dijo frotando su nariz contra la suya.

Entraron a la habitación, Cole la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, desvió su mirada al cajón y vio la prueba de embarazo y la tomo.

-¿y esto?-pregunto.-De seguro es un pastel de chocolate.-Ella dijo sarcástica.-La hare mañana en la mañana.-Ella dijo sin titubear.- ¿A qué hora? ¿Puedo estar?-Cole pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si cariño.-Ella dijo.-Dormiré aquí entonces.-Él dijo quitando se la camisa para dormir más cómodo, Sofia gimió, él se veía tan lindo, tan lindo como esa noche.

-Abarcas toda mi cama.-Sofia dijo.-bueno, entonces ponte encima de mi.-Cole le dio una mirada sexy.-No porque me caigo.-Sofia rio y se acomodó a su lado.

-Listo solo tenemos que esperar unos 3 ¿minutos?-Sofia dijo saliendo del baño de su habitación.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.-Cole seguía en la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada.-Eres un flojo de lo peor Cole-Bebé…-Sofia ladeo su cabeza y puso ojos.

-Me amas…yo lo se.-Cole dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a Sofia en un short extremadamente corto azul y destellos en plata, y una blusa ligeramente transparente blanca.- ¿Qué hora es Sofi-bebé?-Cole la miró.

-Son las 6 am.-Ella dijo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-Cole pregunto.-Cole no ha pasado ni un minuto.-Sofia dijo burlona.-Tarda mucho.-Cole dijo, Sofia le salió una gotita estilo anime.

3 minutos después.

-Ah…estoy muy nerviosa.-Sofia gimió mientras tomaba la prueba sus manos temblaban, Cole tenía entre sus manos el instructivo.

-Bien.-Sofia suspiró.-Son dos rayitas rosadas.-Sofia dijo Cole miro, se quedó estático.-So-so…-El balbuceo.

-¿Qué significa?-Ella se alteró, Cole la miro y se desmayó.-Cole-bebé.-Ella corrió.-Es positiva.-Él dijo mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-Eh…que-que…-ella pronuncio quedándose en blanco.-Te amo Sofia, te amo.-Cole la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en la frente.

-Y-yo…-Sofia comenzó a llorar.- ¿Qué sucede Sofi?-Cole pregunto preocupado.-Cole…esto es asombroso, mi primer hijo.-Ella dijo con una sonrisa y sus lagrima salientes.

-Nuestro primer hijo.-Cole le dijo con una sonrisa amable, cerró los ojos y la beso de nuevo en la frente.

-Ahora a cuidarte mucho más.-Él le dijo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a la cama para volver a dormir.

-Gracias por cumplir mi sueño, Sofia.-Cole dijo tapándola con una sábana blanca y se acomodaba a su lado, se veían a los ojos lentamente se quedaron dormidos.

-Sensei…-Merodî toco la puerta del sensei Wu.-Adelante Merodî.-El respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña niña?-El sensei dio un sorbo de té.

\- Sabe usted ¿Por qué Yûgure ha vuelto?-La chiquilla de ojos color ámbar cuestionó tomando asiento en el suelo.-Esta es la cosa, la única cosa que no se.-El sensei respondió seriamente.

-Tsuki.-La chica prendió entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué has dicho?-el sensei estaba sorprendido, ese nombre, él lo conocía perfectamente.-Si sensei, Yûgure viene por la reencarnación de Tsuki.-La chica dijo seria mientras con nerviosismo se acomodaba el cabello.

-No logro comprender.-El sensei no quería aceptarlo.-Sensei, es simple, él quiere ser dueño del inframundo como lo fue del Agujero Negro, quiere controlarlo para que Ninjago caiga en la sombras.-Merodî dijo cada palabra tan sombríamente.

-Él está buscándola, es una de las niñas que usted tiene en este monasterio.-Merodî dijo mirando a su alrededor.-Una ¿de las niñas?-El sensei levanto su vista.

-Sensei, el no parará hasta encontrarla…-Merodî se abrazó a si misma.-Hay tantas cosas que usted parece no saber, sensei…-Merodî lo vio con una mirada triste.

-Merodî…Yo no conocía a Yûgure…mi hermano si…-El sensei dio un largo suspiro.-No sé cómo venceremos esto.-El sensei peinó su larga barba blanca.

-Me temo que podamos perder, o morir en el intento.-El sensei dijo sin emoción.

-El destino es el único que lo sabrá, solo tienen que prepararse por cualquier cosa.-Merodî lo miro.

-Yo tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer, cuando estuve encerrada me di cuenta de lo cruel y sanguinario que puede llegar a ser.-La chica se estremeció.

-Tranquila estarás bien con nosotros.-El sensei la tranquilizo.-Eso no es lo importante para mí, yo solo quiero que ninguna de las chicas caiga…porque yo sé que una caerá…-Merodî dijo con una tristeza.

\- ¿Quién?-El preguntó.-Sensei…no sé si decirle…porque es cuestión del destino, nadie lo sabe realmente.-La chica se levantó.

-Sensei, prepárese para volver a ver a su madre.-Merodî salió por la puerta. El sensei no dijo palabra alguna, se quedó en blanco.

-No…-Susurró. La chica salió de la habitación del sensei.

-Esto es imposible, no se supone que hay descendientes con el poder de la Luna, o protectores, mi madre fue la última.

Wu parecía confundido, esta noticia era extraña para él, y para su hermano Garmadon.

-Garmadon controlaba las sombras, es cierto, pero podía controlar de igual manera el fuego y la tierra.

La situación era confusa, no había cosas que cuadraran o encajaran.

-Garmadon debe saber algo, ¿No?-El sensei se interrogo.

-La reencarnación de Tsuki…pero eso implica recuerdos…aahg.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, Garmadon estaba detrás de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó

-Por supuesto hermano.-La voz de Wu temblaba de preocupación.

-He escuchado lo que Merodî te ha dicho, hermano.-Garmadon hablo.-Y créeme, que yo si se quién es Yûgure.-Dio un largo suspiro

-Yûgure es un demonio con corazón de hielo, lleno de maldad, su único objetivo era dominar Ninjago. Hermano él es demasiado sanguinario.-Garmadon hablo poniendo sus manos en la cara.

\- el ahora busca la reencarnación de nuestra madre.-Wu bajo la cabeza

-Pero no hay descendientes directos más que nosotros, y ninguno controla o protege la luna.-Garmadon ahora estaba confundido.

-Comprendo eso hermano, estoy igual de confundido que tu.-Wu pensaba.

\- ¿Y si cedió su poder a alguien más?-Wu arqueo un ceja.- ¿Pero a quién? ¿A un maestro elemental?-Garmadon no tenía alguna idea.

-Merodî dice que es una de las chicas.-Wu confeso.- ¿Una de las chicas?-Garmadon lo miro confundido.

-Pero ninguna muestra señales de tener el poder.-Wu dijo triste.-No lo sabemos hermano, el tiempo lo dirá.-Garmadon suspiró

-¿crees que se parezca a nuestra madre?-Wu miraba el piso.-No se.-Garmadon salió.

* * *

**_Entonces..._**

**_-Ingrid, tienes escrito hasta el capitulo 30..publica ya carajo._**

**_+mmmm lo que pasa es que he decidido acabar todo de una vez, para..._**

**_LA SEGUNDA PARTE :D_**

**_*FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES POR TODOS LADOOOS*_**

**_+SI mis amores, habra segunda parte espero que lean...todo lo hago por ustedes..._**

**_-¿y tu otro fic?_**

**_+Esta en proceso, pronto escribire...gggg_**

**_Bueno criaturista, preparense para las cosas mas horrendas que puedan imaginar...sangre..mucha sangre literal..._**

**_Bueno disfruten...los amooo_**


	24. Noticia

**"Noticia"**

La chica pelirroja comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, no era muy buena, cabe admitirlo. Amino por el pasillo de habitaciones.

-Es positiva.-Ella escuchó.-Esa es la voz de Cole… ¿Qué habrá pasado?-La chica dijo en susurro.

-Te amo Sofia, te amo.-Ella volvió a escuchar.- ¿Durmieron juntos?-Ella se preguntó.-Ah cierto, son novios.-Ella dijo sonriendo.

Siguió caminando a la cocina.-Espera un momento idiota ¡Son apenas las 6 mañana!-Ella suspiro y volvió a su recamara.

-¿Qué voy hacer?-Ella se recostó en su cama.- ¿debo entrenar? Skylor ¿Qué hago?-Dijo, sabiendo que no obtendría alguna respuesta. Pero se quedó dormida nuevamente, un rayo de luz directo a la cara la despertó.

\- mendigo sol.-Se levantó y se puso una camiseta negra y se quedó con su pantalón de pijama.

-Buenos días.-Saludo ella alegremente.-Hola Merodî.-Nya y Pixal la saludaron.

-¿Las ayudo?-Merodî se ofreció.-Si, muchas gracias, pásame la leche y la harina de Hotcakes.-Pixal le pidió y Merodî abrió el refrigerador saco la leche, y arriba de este estaba la harina.-Mierda.-Pensó

-No le llego.-Merodî chillo.-OH lo siento cariño, yo iré por la harina.-Nya se estiro un poco y bajo la harina.

Juntas hicieron los hotcakes para todos, al poco rato se levantaron todos, la primera en levantarse fue Alessia.

-Hey chicas.-Alessia saludo con Avery en brazos.-Hola.-La demás saludaron.

-Awwwss Avery.-Merodî dijo sonriente.- ¿Quieres cargarla?-Alessia pregunto.- ¿Puedo?-Merodî sonrió y Alessia le entrego a Avery y le dijo como cargarla.

-Le agradas.-Alessia dijo viendo como la bebé se acomodaba en los brazos de Merodî.

-Hey.-Jay entro con el cabello despeinado.-Cariño sigues trayendo el almohadazo.-Nya le dijo son una risita.

-Ay.-Jay trato de acomodarse el cabello.-Ay equis, tengo todavía sueño.-Jay rio.

Después llegaron todos los demás.

-¿Sofi quieres un hoy cake?-Cole le pregunto mostrándole un hotcake, Sofia lo miro y sintió ganas de vomitar, Malditas nauseas.

-No, paso por hoy.-Sofia dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- ¿te sientes bien Sofi?-Micaela le pregunto arqueando una ceja.- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!-Sofia grito, sin darse cuenta de un cambio de humor.

Micaela la miró extrañada, Sofia igual se sorprendió.-Disculpa cariño.-Sofia se disculpó frotándose un brazo.

-Oye Sofia ¿Qué significa "Es positivo"?-Merodî pregunto inocentemente, Sofia solo sintió como se ponía roja como tomate, Cole puso ojos en blanco.

Nya y Alessia se miraron entre sí, Pixal sabía a lo que Merodî se refería.

\- ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!-Micaela pegunto emocionada.

-….-

\- ¿Cole eso es cierto?-Zane le lanzo una mirada a lo que Cole, solo asintió.

\- Era de esperarse, con eso de que duermen juntos.-Jay comento en voz baja, pero Nya le dio un codazo que casi hace que Jay se quedara sin aire.

\- ¿Sofi…?-Alessia la toco de un brazo.-Si, si lo estoy, apenas hoy me hice la prueba.-Sofia dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

\- ¡FELICIDADES!-Las chicas gritaron a coro.

-Wow Cole, no perdiste oportunidad.-Kai le dijo con una sonrisa.-Oh cállate.-Cole bufó.-Pero estoy muy contento, ese es uno de mis deseos.-Cole sonrió ampliamente.-Pues serás papa dentro de unos meses.-Jay dijo.

\- Te recomiendo que la lleves al hospital para ver que todo esté en orden.-Zane comento como un buen hermano.

-Felicidades Cole.-Lloyd comento y volvió a tragar hotcakes.

\- ¿Quién está embarazada?-Misako entro a la sala del comedor y Micaela con sus dos manos apunto a Sofia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Felicidades Sofi.-Misako abrazo a Sofia y ella respondió.-Gracias.

-Bueno creo que Sofia queda fuera de combate.-El sensei Wu dijo, pero Merodî noto que tenía una cara de preocupación ante la noticia.

-Sofia, ahora apoyaras a Pixal en la sala de controles.-Garmadon sonrió.-Claro, se mucho de computadoras, cuando vives con un fanático de la tecnología aprendes una que otra cosa.-Sofia guiño el ojo.

-Pero ahora quiero decirles algo.-Cole se levantó de su asiento y fue al lado de Sofia, tomo su mano.- ¡VOY A SER PAPA!-Grito y beso a Sofia.

-Yo también soy papá.-Kai dijo cargando a Avery.-Somos 2.-Cole burlo.

-Cole…-Sofia rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.-Jajajaja es hermoso, ¡habrá dos bebes!-Micaela salto de emoción.

-Jajaja si Mica.- Alessia sonrió y se acercó a Sofia.- Felicidades, Sofi, sé que serás una gran madre.-Alessia le susurro abrazándola.-Como tú lo eres Ale, eres una gran madre para Avery.

-Esto podría poner en peligro a Sofia.-Merodî pensó, pero se sentía bien al saber que una chica como Sofia seria madre dentro de poco.

-Creo que sería buena idea llamar a tu hermano ¿no crees?-Jay le dijo a Sofia.

-Uh…no lo había pensado, lo hare.-Sofia sonrió.-Capaz viene su hermano y le saca las vísceras a Cole.-Kai comento en voz baja. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-No lo había yo pensado.-Lloyd comenzó a reír a carcajadas casi cayéndose de la risa.-Pues no sé cómo reaccionara mi hermanito.-Sofia dijo poniendo una mano en su boca para disimular su risa.

-Glup.-Cole trago saliva.

-Cole amigo mío, prometo que te hare le funeral más honorifico que pueda haber.-Zane dijo burlándose del pobre pelinegro.

-Ay chicos dejen en paz a Cole.-Pixal lo defendió.-Pero será gracioso ver la reacción del hermano de Sofia.-Pixal rio.

-Mira hasta a Avery le parece divertido.-Alessia dijo mostrando a Avery que jugaba con sus manos al aire sonriente.

-Creo que a todos les parece gracioso.-Cole bufo pero después rio.

-Pero sin duda serán una hermosa familia.-Merodî comento.-Yo creo que si lo serán.-Misako sonrió, Sofia y Cole se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Aunque, Sofia deberá permanecer en el monasterio, o si el Barco está listo, ahí, no ira con nosotros a ninguna batalla.-Merodî dijo.-Sofia, es por tu bien y el de tu bebe.-Merodî le sonrió.

-Para ser una jovencita, eres muy lista.-Sofia le sonrió.-Créeme no me gustaría que te hicieran algo, antes de eso me matan a mi.-Merodî le dijo seria.

-Nadie le hará nada.-Cole tomo la mano de Sofia y, la besó.

Su hermoso desayuno lleno de noticias termino, los chicos decidieron que era hora de entrenar. El sensei Wu le ofreció a Merodî entrenar con ellos, a lo cual la chica pelirroja acepto sin titubear.

* * *

**_Solo por que Alessia me chantajeo-.-_**

**_añaaaa...entonces...disfruten apartir de hoy comienza la actualizancion pordia, si señores y señoras, este fic estaba completamente escrito._**

**_Los amo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar, asi me hacen saber que me siguen :D_**

**_por cierto. _**

**_ALESSIA QUIERO MI CAPITULO:D_**

**_los amo, mis criaturitas :3_**


	25. Familia (aviso 13 julio 2015)

**Familia**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Sofia se enteró que está embarazada, Cole tomo la recomendación de Zane y hoy llevaría por segunda vez a Sofia al doctor. Ambos muy emocionados.

-Bien, señorita Lee, recuéstese en la camilla.-Una mujer de aproximadamente de 30 años con cabello negro y una bata blanca le pidió, Sofia se acostó.

La doctora prendió una especie de computadora, un ultrasonido, coloco un gel de color azul sobre el vientre de Sofia, después paso por encima un aparato para detectar el bebé.

-Bien doctora ¿Está todo bien?-Cole pregunto parado al lado de Sofia sujetándole la mano.

-Oh por supuesto, el corazón del bebé se escucha perfecto.-La doctora dijo viendo la pantalla en donde se podía ver al feto en formación.

-El feto tiene 8 semanas.-La doctora sonrió.- ¿Cuántos años dice que tiene señorita?-La doctora pregunto.

Sofia vacilo un poco.-Tengo 19, aunque dentro de 3 días cumplo 20 años.-Sofia respondió.-Bien, usted es saludable y fuerte.-La doctora comento.

-Pero no haga ningún esfuerzo mayor, puesto que los 3 primeros meses, el bebé es muy frágil, y no queremos que algo malo le suceda.-La doctora explico.-Por supuesto que no doctora.-Sofia y Cole respondieron.

-Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, vuelvan dentro de un mes.-La doctora limpio el vientre de Sofia, y desconecto el aparato.

-Muchas gracias.-Sofia se levantó, se compuso su camisa holgada azul claro y se puso sus zapatos negros de piso.-Cualquier cosa, por favor llámenme a mi teléfono.-La doctora entrego una tarjeta, Cole y Sofia salieron del consultorio con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya dos meses Sofia.-Cole la abrazo.-Lo sé, es hermoso.-Sofia se acarició su vientre, que ahora era muy ligeramente hinchado.-Gracias por este regalo.-Cole le beso los labios.-Gracias a ti por estar conmigo.-Sofia lo abrazo.

-Kai, ya te dije que la bebé no es spiderman.-Alessia suspiro.

Kai jugaba con la pequeña Avery, que traía puesto un traje de spiderman, Kai la sostenía en sus brazos para simular que ella trepaba las paredes.-Oh vamos cariño.-El chico de ojos verde avellana rio y con él, la pequeña.

-Además a Avery le gusta jugar así, ¿verdad que si?-Kai miro a la bebé que sonreía.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña osa.-Alessia tomo a Avery y, la alzo en el aire, la niña grito de emoción, después Alessia la acerco y junto su nariz con la de la pequeña.-Eres hermosa.-Le dijo.

\- Como su madre.-Kai las abrazo.-Por cierto, tendrá los ojos azules.-Kai susurro y Alessia miro los ojos de su hija, efectivamente sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse azules.

-Creo que he ganado.-Kai alzo los brazos en señal de victoria.-Claro mi Lord, y se ha ganado esto.-Alessia se acercó a Kai, cargando aun a Avery y le dio un beso a Kai.

-Mi premio consistía en algo mas.-Kai dijo decepcionado.-Luego le daré su premio, dueño del Fuego.-Alessia le dijo sexymente, después le dio a Avery para que Kai siguiera jugando con él.

-Si.-Kai chillo de emoción y sostuvo entre sus brazos a la pequeña.- Algún día no muy lejano te llevare al templo del fuego mi pequeña rosa.-Kai dijo arrullando a la bebé.

-Claro y Alessia se queda fuera.-La chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se cruzó de brazos fingiendo un berrinche.

-Tú también cariño.-Kai le dio un beso.-Mas te vale, puercoespín.-Alessia se revolvió el cabello a Kai.

-Tu mami es muy mala con papi.-Kai le dijo a la niña.-espero que tu no seas mala con papi.-La niña tomo un dedo de Kai y comenzó a chuparlo

Jay y Nya estaban en la habitación de Jay, acostados en la cama viendo una película, "Bajo la misma estrella" **(soy bien pinches cursi, lo** **se)** Las cosas entre ellos iban bastante bien, eran una pareja linda y que se quería mucho y se respetaban.

-Jay… ¿Qué tanto me quieres?-Nya le pregunto recostada en el pecho de Jay.-Nya yo no te quiero.-Jay le dijo a secas.

-…-

-Ya te amo, cariño, no hay nada con lo que pueda comparar el amor que siento por ti.-Jay le dijo y la abrazo tiernamente.-Nya, si pudiese, en este momento me casaría contigo.-La besó.

\- ¿Tú te casaría conmigo?-Jay le pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Nya.-Si, me encantaría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.-Nya le respondió juntando su nariz con la de él.

-Pues cuando tu hermano ya no me odie tanto nos casamos.-Jay llevo un puño al aire.-Aunque no sé porque todavía me odia como cuñado, si ¡Yo no lo odio como cuñado! Ósea ya hasta tiene una hija con mi hermana, bueno no es su hija genéticamente, aunque se parecen mucho, ¿sabes?-Jay dijo pensante.

-Hablas mucho.-Nya le dijo y lo comenzó a besar, Jay la tomó por la cintura, un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire.-Te amo mi samurái y ninja.-Jay le dijo besándola de nuevo.-Y yo a ti, ninja de rayo.-Nya le dijo y lo besó.

-Auch.-Jay se quejó, Nya le había mordido el labio.-Son exquisitos ¿sabías?-Nya le dijo una mirada seductora, Jay trataba de contenerse.-No ahora, no ahora.-Pensaba el chico castaño claro.

\- ¿Por qué te volviste más hermosa?-Zane le pregunto a Pixal que estaba configurando algunas computadoras.-Jaja Zane…-Pixal haciendo lo que ya hacía.

-anda dime.-Zane le pidió, se levantó y la abrazo por la cintura, Pixal se estremeció por aquel gesto.-Za-Zane.-Ella sintió como Zane le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Eres muy perceptible, Pixal.-Zane le susurró al oído y procedió a morderle la ojera.-Zane, chico malo.-Ella dijo volteándose para plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Déjame trabajar.-Pixal se volteó para introducir códigos de seguridad al sistema secreto de los ninjas.

-Prrff.-Zane bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jajaja te ves tan tierno haciendo berrinche.-Pixal rio entre dientes.-Bueno, Zane necesito que traigas la memorias USB que está en mi cuarto en mi buró, por favor.-Pixal le pidió a Zane.

-Está bien.-Zane salió directo a la habitación de Pixal.

Era una habitación ordenada, blanca con algunos destellos en morado, su cama matrimonial. Miro alrededor y vio el buró de su novia.-Bingo.-Él dijo tomando una memoria USB morada, y junto de ella estaba una foto de él y Pixal, Pixal le daba u beso en la mejilla.

-Recuerdo tanto esta foto.-Zane sonrió y volvió con Pixal.

-Listo amor.-Zane le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego la memoria.-Gracias Zane.-Ella dijo.

Pixal conecto la USB y se desplego una ventana en el monitor, introdujo algunos códigos y finalmente.

-Introduzca el rango.-La computadora dijo y Pixal se acercó a ella y la maquina la escaneo.-Rango alfa Pixal Borg.-La máquina dijo y el código fue completado.

-Eso es nuevo.-Zane dijo rascándose la nuca.-Si, me lo dio Borg la semana pasada que fui con él.-Pixal sonrió.

-OH ya.-Zane dijo, entendiendo todo.

-Es raro, no ha habido avistamientos de Yûgure o alguno de sus aliados.-Pixal apretó botones mostrando las cámaras interconectadas de la Cd. Nueva Ninjago.

-Tienes razón han pasado como ¿2 meses?-Zane dijo recordando.-Bueno al menos sabemos que todo está bien.-Pixal suspiro.

\- ¿A qué hora volverán Sofi y Cole?-Pixal miro a Zane.-No lo sé.-Zane se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-MICA ¡DAME MI SANDWICH!-Lloyd correteaba a Micaela por toda la cocina.

-Hum esta delicioso.-Micaela le dio una mordida al sándwich, lo que hiso enfurecer al chico de ojos verde.

\- ¡CAROLINE!-Lloyd salto sobre la chica de largo cabello café oscuro.-Ahhh.-Ella grito, ambos cayeron al piso, Lloyd sobre la chica.

\- ¡EL SANDWICH!-Ambos gritaron, al ver que el sándwich ahora estaba en el piso destrozado.

-¡buen trabajo!-Lloyd la miro a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada inocente.

Estuvieron viéndose a los ojos por un buen tiempo, Micaela tomo la cabeza de Lloyd y la atrajo hacia la suya, ella lo besó. REPITO "ELLA LO BESÒ" ELLA A EL.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Lloyd pregunto confundido.-Una dona de chocolate.-Micaela rodo los ojos en forma de sarcasmo.

-Eres sin duda la persona más idiota que conozco.-Micaela le dijo.

-Meh.-Lloyd la besó de nuevo.

Ambos escucharon paso que se dirigían a la cocina, se levantaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Zane pregunto.

-Dona de chocolate.

-¿Sándwich?

Zane noto el nerviosismo de los chicos.- ¿Por qué razón hay un sándwich en el piso?-Zane miro en sándwich.

-¡Fue su culpa!-Los chicos se señalaron entre ellos.-Perecen niños.-Zane rio, y los chicos suspiraron.

-Bueno el punto de que haya venido es porque ¿alguien sabe a qué hora llegan Cole y Sofia?-Zane miro a los chicos que estaban en pijama aun,- ¡SON LAS 2 DE LA TARDE!

-amm…creo que dentro de unos 30 minutos, tu tranquilo.-Micaela dijo despreocupada.

-Creo que ya es hora de que se cambien y vengan a entrenar un poco.-Merodî se asomó por la puerta.

Los chicos suspiraron derrotados.-Háganle caso a Meri, por cierto gracias Mica.-Zane volvió a la sala de controles.

-Los vi.-Merodî rio, y Micaela se sonrojo, Lloyd contemplaba su sándwich.-Mi hermoso y rico sándwich.-Él pronuncio.

**GGGGG amo hacer esto.**

**Por cierto ya termine de ver ninjago, y ahora me siento confundida, hay algunas cosas que yo tenia pensadas para mi fic y Lego las saco, algo me dice que se roban mis ideas 7m7 putos. t-.-t**

**Bueno, como sea, espero les gust****e...proximamente en Ninjago los nuevos elementos.**

**-Kai...-Alessia gimio fuertemente.-Eres mia ahora.-Kai besandole el cuello de forma agresiva...**

**-Lloyd...-Micaela rodo los ojos, el chico de traje verde estaba usando un traje d****e baño rosa.**

**Nah...no es cierto, este fic es para todo el publico asi que no puedo poner cosas asi aqui, pero habra unoo lleno de locura ggg e.e clasificacion M**

**_los amo, mis criaturitas :3_**

* * *

**_actualizacion _**

**_Bueno bueno, respondiendo a algunas preguntas acerca de la actualizacion..._**

**_Si, ya lo tenía escrito pero...la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, lo que pasa es que se borraron 2 capítulos los finales ;-; _**

**_Estoy en depresión...eran los de la maldita batalla (spoilersssss) _**

**_Donde Lloyd muere y Micaela tambien aaaaaaaaahhhh se creaaaan no es cierto...bueno no lo se...7u7_**

**_Y pues mañana actualizare...pero comprendan que tambien tengo una pequeña vida social y pues tambien tengo que prepararme de comer y conseguir dinero estas vaciones..._**

**_Prometo que este fic será uno de los buenos que lean...espero que lo sea...si no...lloro..._**

**_Bueno espero comprendan mis criaturitas hermosas, los amo con todo mi heart3_**


	26. Distracción

**Distracción.**

Otro mes ha pasado, sin señales de actividad de Yûgure, lo cual resulta muy extraño para todos los ninjas.

-¿Creen que se haya rendido?-Cole pregunto.-No, él no se rinde.-Merodî dijo, busco entre las cámaras de la ciudad.- Sensei o alguien ¿Cuándo hay luna llena?-Merodî pregunto desesperada.

\- ¿Para qué?-Alessia la miro.-Es porque siempre hay una ligera actividad cuando hay luna llena.-Pixal afirmo viendo los últimos reportes.

\- Ummm… ¿Qué es mejor el chocolate blanco o el chocolate negro?-Lloyd pregunto fuera de lugar.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Es enserio Lloyd?-Micaela le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Lo que sea… Luna llena es dentro de… 1 semana.-Kai le dijo.

-Maldita sabandija, Yûgure ¿Qué tramas?-Merodî pensó.

-Me siento mal.-Micaela dijo mientras limpiaba su nariz.- Creo que he cogido un resfriado.-Micaela dijo, su nariz estaba roja.

-Ay mi niña, ven vamos a recostarte.-Sofia se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse para llevarla a su habitación.

-Sin duda ella será una buena madre.-Misako dijo sonriente.-Lo será.-Cole sonrió también.

\- ¿Cole, el hermano de Sofia sabe que está embarazada?-Kai lo miro con una mirada acosadora casi diciendo "el hermano te matara si sabe que te echaste a su hermana"

-Si lo sabe de hecho, vendrá la semana que viene…creo.-Cole dijo con indiferencia, los demás tenían la mandíbula en el piso.

-¿Qué? Le caigo bien a mi cuñado.-Cole les sonrió.-Eso es bueno.-Nya dijo

-Así no te matara.-Alessia completó.

La luz de la Luna llena comenzaba, en el templo de La Luna, Yûgure se sentaba en medio del gran salón, un vitral permitía la entrada de la Luna.

-Ya casi, ya casi te tendré de nuevo Tsuki.-Los ojos del pelinegro se volvía rojos.-Solo es una simple misión, dejen que la luz de luna le dé en la cara y ella se desvanecerá.

-Cuando suceda, la traen.-Yûgure explico.-No lo arruinen, idiotas.-Yûgure les dijo.

-Meow…-Neko jugaba con su cola de cabello rubio.-Saben…mejor Neko, ves con ellos.-Yûgure la miro de soslayo.

La chica de ojos rojos y cabello rubio paso por delante de él meneando las caderas, después paso su cabello abundante por la cara del aquel demonio, de una forma provocativa.

-Grrr…con gusto….-Ella ronroneo y camino al lado de aquellos chicos de negro.

-Mandare a unos de mis hombres a crear una distracción, la chica está enferma, estará sola, y será más fácil que la traigan.-Yûgure finalizo.

-No lo arruinen idiotas, porque si algo no sale bien, juro que los castigare con el látigo que me ha dado mi señor.-Ella espeto.

-Ella es hermosa, pero jodidamente perversa.-Uno de los chicos pensó.

-Me voy a morir.-Micaela gemía, ella tenía temperatura, su nariz roja, sus ojos con ojeras y rojos.

-Mica, pondré este trapo con agua sobre tu frente.-Sofia delicadamente coloco el trapo de tela sobre la frente de la chica.

-¡AYY!-Ella gimió retorciéndose en su cama.-Tranquila pequeña.-Sofia estaba sentada a su lado.

-Es que arde.-La chica de cabello oscuro reclamó.-Lo sé, pero tienes que aguantar, la fiebre no baja.-Sofia le explico levantándose por el balde de agua.

Micaela respiraba fuerte para mantener sus mocos dentro.-Niña, eso enferma más, mejor suénate la nariz.-Sofia rodo los ojos, eso le daba asco, y con un embarazo, de milagro no vomitó.

-Ahhg.-Micaela tomo papel y se sonó la nariz.-Vomitare.-Dijo entre dientes y asqueada.

-Ay Mica, ¿Dónde cogiste el resfriado?-Sofia le pregunto quitando el trapo de la frente de la otra chica.

*Flashback*

-No Lloyd, tenemos que volver.-Micaela estaba ligeramente empapada.

-Oh vamos, esto es divertido.-Lloyd tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr a través de esa colina.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, Lloyd resbaló y Micaela fue tras él.

-Torpe.-Ella le dijo burlándose.- ¿Ah sí?-Lloyd levanto una ceja, y jalo a Micaela hacia él La chica de cabello oscuro cayó sobre su pecho, mirándose fijamente.

Beso, se besaron.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Em no se.-La chica se encogió de hombros.-Hmmmm…-Sofia murmuro.

-Merodî… ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?-Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y piel bronceada hablaban animosamente con la chica pelirroja.

-16…-La chica le daba pena mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Y tú?-Ella jugaba con su cabello rojo.-18 años.-Él le dijo sonrojándose.

-Yo cumpliré 17 dentro de poco.-Ella sonrió.- ¿Me pasas tu numero?-Sebastián rio genuino.-Ay Sebas.-Ella le golpeo ligeramente el hombro.

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?-El chico arqueo la ceja sonriente.

-¡EMERGENCIA!-La voz de Nya se escuchó por todo el monasterio. Rápidamente todos se reunieron en la sala de controles.

-¿El malnacido de nuevo?-Merodî pregunto nerviosa, y Sebastián la miro confundido por su vocabulario.

-Sí, ese tipo-Nya rodo los ojos hacia los monitores.-Están en la villa Jamanakai.-Pixal informo dando coordenadas.

-Okay, Sofia tú te quedas.-Cole dijo y Sofia se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero.-Si hermanita es mejor que te quedes, yo te cuido.-Sebastián la abrazo.

-Y bueno, Mica…tú ya sabes…-Lloyd se giró para ver a la enferma Micaela.-Achuuu.-ella estornudo.

\- ¡Ninjago!-Los demás gritaron y salieron del monasterio.

Pixal mecía a la pequeña hija de Alessia para que esta se quedara dormida.

Sofia se quedó cuidando a Micaela que parecía que en cualquier momento moriría de la gripe que había cogido.-Me muero.-Micaela dijo.

-Mi último deseo…quiero que Lloyd baile en traje de baño de mujer…-Ella dijo y fingió su muerte.-Mica, deja de jugar.-Sofia rodo los ojos.

-Ash.-Micaela bufo.

-Shh…-Sofia hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio.

* * *

**Merezco morir lo se, lo siento pero no m he sentido bien mentalmente...discúlpenme...**

**Como sea...aqui un nuevo episodio...ya casi se acerca el final O-o **

**¿Que creen que pase en el final? ¿quien muere? ¿Yugure, merodi o Lloyd?**

**Dejen su respuesta aqui abajo, si en la cajita de comentarios... si no dejan comentarios ire a su casa y jalarles los pies 7u7 asi que comenten...a menos que me quieran en su habitacion...gg niños malpensados...**

**Los amo bye bye **


	27. Lo que una madre odiaria escuchar

**Lo que una madre odiaría escuchar.**

\- ¿Dónde están?-Kai bajo de su dragón.-Esperen un momento.-Merodî busco a los alrededores.

-Hola de nuevo…hija.-Una voz aguda y ronca detrás de ella.

-Maldito.-ella se giró para golpearle pero otra persona la atrapo.-Suéltame Raito.-Ella trato de zafarse.

De la nada hombres vestidos de negro sorprendieron a los ninjas, sujetándolos con fuerza, nadie podía moverse del fuerte agarre.

-Disculpa, soy tu padre y me debes respeto chiquilla.-Chen le dijo elevando una mano.-Tú no eres mi padre.-Merodî susurro y se dio un giro hacia atrás al hacerlo abrió sus piernas para golpear en la cara a los hombres que la sujetaban.-

-¿DONDE ESTA LA GATA DE NEKO?-La chica sujeto a su padre por la camisa.-Probablemente llevándose a la mocosa.-él ladró, Merodî agrando los ojos y lo golpeo en la cara.

-Masho ototo cami.-Ella susurro entre dientes, todos los hombres que sujetaban a los ninjas cayeron al piso sujetando sus oídos.

-Ahhg.-Merodî se sujetó de igual manera sus oídos, Nya corrió hacia ella.- ¿Merodî estas bien?-Ella le pregunto, pero la chica de cabello rojo parecía llorar por el dolor que sentía en sus oídos.-Nya, dame permiso.-Alessia grito y se arrodillo al lado de la pelirroja.

-Coni aneni daun.-Ella le susurro a Merodî y esta parecía que su dolor desaparecía.- ¿Co-como lo supiste?-Merodî se sorprendió.-Escuche tu hechizo, y al parecer afecta a todos los que tienen un tatuaje de lealtad, el de la luna.-Alessia le respondió.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo el tatuaje de lealtad?-Merodî frunció el ceño.-Cuando te curamos algunas heridas yo lo vi.-Alessia le giño el ojo.

-Muy listas.-Chen dijo.-Lastima que no tienen tiempo para volver, todo fue una trampa.-Chen desapareció junto con sus hombres.

-¿Qué? ¿Una trampa?-Jay grito desesperado.

-Chi-chicos…Ataque…-El intercomunicador de Nya se encendió, ella escucho la voz de Pixal.-Tenemos que volver.-Cole dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara, preocupación era todo lo que sentía, su novia embarazada estaba ahí.

-¡NOS TOMARA 2 HORAS VOLVER!-Lloyd grito.- ¡CUANDO VOLVAMOS YA NO HABRA NADA QUE HACER!

-Maldita gata de cuarta.-Merodî maldijo pisando fuertemente el piso.-Tenemos que pensar en algo rápidamente.-Zane dijo.

\- ¡MI hija está en peligro!-Alessia estaba preocupada y quería golpear todo lo que se pusiera en frente de ella.

-Alessia…-Merodî le susurro.- ¿Qué?-La castaña le grito.- Necesito que hagas un hechizo de tele transportación de nivel 3, para que todos lleguemos.-La pelirroja explico.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Alessia se sorprendió por los conocimientos de magia avanzada de la chica.

-Estar con un maestro magia toda la vida te da algunos conocimientos.-Ella dijo apretando los puños.

-Lo sé, lo hare.-Alessia dijo una lagrima salió por su ojo, se concentró mucho para lograr completar el hechizo.

-Pixal, escóndete junto con la bebé, no hagan ruido.-Sofia le indico a Pixal, ella se escondió dentro del armario.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, habían roto la puerta principal del monasterio, los sensei salieron a investigar que sucedía pero un fuerte olor los hizo desmayarse.

Misako corrió a la habitación en donde estaban las chicas.- ¿Están bien?-Ella pregunto.-Si, Pixal está escondida.-Sofia le dijo.

-Sofia tú no puedes pelear.-Micaela se levantó de golpe de su cama.-Te podría hacer daño.-La chica de ojos café grito y se tambaleo en su lugar.

-Y tu estas muy débil.-Sofia rodo los ojos.

Sebastián había salido al patio a investigar que pasaba, una sombra apareció delante de él, una figura femenina.

-Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Una chica rubia y de ojos rojos ronroneo.- ¿Quién eres tú?-Sebastián pregunto poniéndose en posición de defensa.-Uh…solo una amiga.-Neko le giño un ojo, después le lanzo una mirada de lujuria, los ojos del joven se volvieron rojos.

-Ahora ven y ayúdame.-Neko meneo las caderas y se adentró en el monasterio.

-Llegamos…-Alessia dijo cayendo al suelo, y su nariz sangraba por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.-Alessia.-Kai corrió hacia ella.-M-mi hija.-Ella susurro.

-Aléjate de nosotras.-Sofia ladro en posición de ataque.-Si, lo hare, solo quiero a la chica.-Neko corrió hacia Sofia para darle un golpe pero ella los esquivo.

-Nada.-Sofia dijo y formo una esfera de agua brillante y la lanzo a la chica gata.-Meeeeeoowwww.-Neko se erizo.-Maldita sirena.-Neko corrió de nuevo a ella.

Sofia se preparó para el ataque, cuando Neko estaba frente a ella, Sofia le tomo un brazo y, la regreso a la pared, después le dio un golpe en la cara. Neko tuvo contacto directo con Sofia, al hacerlo una serie de imágenes aparecieron delate de sus ojos, esta finalmente sonrió.

-Oh Sofia, no sé porque aun llevas ese bebé.-Neko se levantó y se alejó un poco de Sofia.

-¿D-De que ha-hablas?-Sofia bajo la guardia, estaba confundida.-Oh es que no lo sabes aun… ¡ese niño no va a nacer!-Neko declaro

-¿Q-que?-Sofia sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en ese momento.-Que débil eres.-Neko le contesto.

La chica rubia estaba lista para atacar a Sofia, que ahora estaba de rodillas. Neko se acercó lentamente, pero una patada en la quijada la hizo retroceder.

-¡Gata desgraciada!-Merodî la tiro de nuevo al suelo, ella se le encimo mientras que con sus piernas inmovilizaba las de Neko.- ¿Quién te crees para decirle esas cosas a Sofia?-Merodî la volvió a golpear con fuerza en la cara, Neko sonrió débilmente.

-Es porque es la verdad, Meri.-Neko hizo un movimiento con sus piernas, ella era bastante ágil, tiro a Merodî.

Nya apareció y golpeo fuertemente a Neko, después dos hombres de negro golpearon a la pelinegra, Jay entro a la pelea para defenderla, Cole corrió hacia Sofia que estaba en el suelo. Kai y Alessia se escabulleron dentro del monasterio.

-¡NIÑO!-Neko grito y apareció Sebastián bajo su control, todos confundidos ¿habían sido traicionados? Merodî miro directamente a los ojos del chico, eran rojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Merodî golpeo a los hombres que estaban a sus lados, dejándolos con Jay y Zane. Lloyd buscaba a Micaela por todas partes.

-¿Creíste que eras la única que podía usar sus encantos?-Neko la miro directamente a los ojos.-Pues no.

-No…Sebas…no.-Merodî pensó, luego se acercó al chico, él trato de golpearla, ella lo miro a los ojos y tomo una mano suya.-Sebastián….-Le susurro, los ojos del chicos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?-Neko grito.- ¡NO!-ella corrió hacia Merodî lista para golpearla, pero Merodî la pateo fuertemente mandándola a volar fuera del monasterio.

\- ¡USTEDES DOS!-Señalo a los hombres que peleaban con Jay y Zane.- ¡Si no se van les hare lo mismo! ¡Díganle a Yûgure que no se saldrá con la suya!-Merodî rugió y los chicos de negó salieron corriendo.

* * *

**Lo siento lo seitno prometi actualizar diario...pero es que me castigaron y adios computadora ;-; nunca NUNCA me hagan eso por favorrr**

**pero lo importante es que ya volvi.**

**+Uy si, super importante.**

**Callate Andrea que no ayudaste en nada.**

**+Te recuerdo que yo re-escribi el capitulo que perdiste.**

**Humm**

**+Ah y tambien diles a tus seguidores que lloraran con el capitulo final. MUAHAHAHAHHA**

**Perdonenme por lo que escribimos, pero ella quiso asi ella es la que me domino cuando escribi ese capitulo ;-; Sorry my creatures **

**BUENO espero que disfruten todos este fic, que escribi con ilusion :') prometo que tratare de actualizar mañana temprano...**

**ahora una cuestion:**

**¿quieren segunda temporada? es decir la continuacion.**

**o**

**¿Quieren que escriba sobre Tsuki y el primer maestro del spinjitzu? su historia de amorrrssss y de donde vienen Wu y Garmadon, su infancia y esas cosas.**

**si quieren dejen su respuesta o alguna sugerencia, estoy abierta...abierta a sugerencia no malpiensen e.e ¡ehh! loquishoss!**

**bye bye los amo, mis criaturitas**


	28. Cosas

**Cosas**

-Tiene que ser una broma…-Sofia sollozaba en el hombro de Cole.-N-no le hagas caso Sofi-bebe…ella trata de hacernos daño.-Cole le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Sofia. A él le dolía también.

-Dime que lo que dijo Neko no es verdad.-Cole le balbuceo a Merodî.

La chica de pelo rojo solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos apretando sus puños, después se dejó caer al piso, impotencia era lo que ahora ella sentía.

-¡DIME ES NO ES VERDAD!-Cole ladro sosteniendo a Sofia entre sus brazos. Yûgure al ser un demonio, podía dar poderes a simples mortales, pero Neko no era cualquier mortal, ella tenía ancestros felinos, y Yûgure le había concedido el poder de ver lo que pasaría en el futuro.

-Merodî, ¿por qué Neko dijo eso?-Alessia sostenía a Avery entre sus brazos y Kai a su lado.

Todos estaban en el patio, sorprendidos por el ataque. Zane abrazaba a Pixal, Jay estaba sentado en el piso junto a Nya, Lloyd igual estaba sentado Micaela estaba en sus brazos dormitando. Sebastián permanecía callado.

-Yo…no se…-Merodî llevo su manos a los ojos, ella sabía que Neko tenía tal poder.-Merodî…-Sebastián suspiro.

-Neko tiene la habilidad de predecir el futuro.-Merodî dijo en voz baja.-Pero no siempre tiene razón, el futuro puede alterarse siempre.-Ella balbuceo.

\- ¿Habilidad?-Kai arqueo una ceja.- ¿Cómo que tiene esa habilidad?-Kai lanzo una mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que…-Merodî dio un largo suspiro, uno de los más grandes secretos de los villanos, o algo así, seria revelado.

-Nosotros como "villanos".-Merodî hizo con sus dedos unas comillas cuando dijo villanos.-Se nos entrena de acuerdo a nuestros atributos, quiero decir…-Merodî se rasco la cabeza.-Conseguimos nuestros poderes "no elementales" haciendo acuerdos con personas con poder de dar o ceder, aunque eso implique hacer…_eso_.

Merodî se cubrió la cara con su cabello, se sentía avergonzada por lo que estaba confesando. La maldad era sucia en todos sus aspectos.

-Neko consiguió su poder de ver el futuro, metiéndose con Yûgure…-Merodî pronuncio haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Pero ella pu-puede decir que pasara?-Sofia está sollozando.-No, ella puede ver, pero no siempre acierta, el futuro puede alterarse.-Merodî le respondió llevando sus piernas a su pecho y abrazándolas.

-Yo puedo…seducir a mis enemigos, ella también tiene ahora esa habilidad.-La pelirroja escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Se-seducir?-Sebastián trago saliva, y los demás chicos también.-Pero no lo he hecho con ninguno de ustedes, solo con Sebastián para sacarlo del trance que le provoco Neko.-Merodî explico todavía escondiendo su cara.

-Me siento impotente ahora contra ella.-Dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos ámbar.

-Cariño todo estará bien.-Nya le acaricio el cabello.-Estamos todos completos.-Pixal dijo.-Aunque los sensei siguen dormidos.-Misako interrumpió en el patio.

-La gran batalla se acerca…-Merodî dijo.-Otra vez la oscuridad contra la luz.-Todos voltearon a ver a Merodî.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Lloyd trato de obtener una respuesta.-Lloyd, esta vez no será lo mismo, puedes caer.-Merodî dijo.- ¿A qué te refieres?-Misako pregunto colocándose los lentes más arriba.

-Estoy diciendo que esta no será la pelea de ninguno de nosotros, solo Lloyd y la reencarnación de Tsuki, me refiero a que la oscuridad viene y tratara de cubrir la luz.-Merodî grito y comenzó a llorar.

Todos miraban con confusión a la chica, ¿será cierto lo que dice? Sebastián se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Pregunto con temor ante la respuesta.

-Fui la que convocaba a la luna para pedirle que me ayudara.-La chica dijo con un hilo de voz.-Pero desde que traicione a Yûgure…mi conexión se perdió…-Ella dijo.

-Tengo miedo…-Merodî alzo su cabeza, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, Sebastián la miro y la abrazo.-No tengas miedo, estaré contigo.-Él le susurró.

* * *

Han pasado algunos días, las cosas parecen tensas entre todos, lo que Merodî confeso seguía rondando en la cabeza de Lloyd, sin embargo el seguía entrenando con los demás.

-Hey, Merodî ¿podrías pasarme la jarra?-Alessia pidió amablemente, las chicas hoy se encargarían de preparar la comida mientras los ninjas entrenaban.

-Sip, espera un segundo.-Merodî se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la jarra que estaba en la alacena.-Listo.-La tomo y se la dio a Alessia.

-El postre está casi listo.-Sofia dijo quitándose el guante de cocina, ella ahora tenía 3 meses de embarazo su vientre ligeramente hinchado.

Ella estaba por sentarse en un banco de la cocina, pero llevo una mano a su pequeño vientre, sintió dolor.

-Ahhg.-dijo entre dientes.-Sofia, ¿estás bien?-Pixal se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes.-Sofia sonrió y se enderezo.- ¿Segura?-Pixal tenía un brazo sobre el hombre de la chica de ojos verdes.-Segura, anda ve ayudar a Micaela con la salsa.-Sofia le dijo.

-Yo solo puedo decir que estuvo delicioso.-Cole dijo mientras le daba el ultimo bocado a su pollo a la naranja.

-Son las mejores.-Zane comenzó limpiándose con una servilleta la boca.-Si chicas, se lucieron completamente, me gustaría que cocinaran todos los días.-Jay dijo.-Me encanto.-El chico de azul eléctrico sonrió.

-qué bueno que les gusto.-Merodî sonrió, sentada al lado de Sebastián.

-Bueno mis estudiantes, tienen la tarde libre, iré a visitar a Garmadon y Misako en la ciudad.-El sensei Wu se levantó y agradeció la comida, después salió del monasterio.

-Tarde libre.-Micaela se mordió el labrio.-Pido el control amarillo.-La chica salió corriendo a la sala de video juegos.-Pido el verde.-Lloyd corrió detrás de ella.

-El azul es mío.-Jay cayó al piso al levantarse, luego corrió a la sala de juegos.-El rojo con azul es mío.-Nya también se fue.

\- ¿Merodî me acompañarías a la ciudad?-Sebastián miro a la chica de cabello rojo.-S-si…-Merodî asintió. Y se fueron a la ciudad.

-Zane, ¿recuerdas que teníamos que ir con Borg?-Pixal miro a Zane, este agrando los ojos y miro el reloj que estaba en la cocina.-Volvemos en la noche.-Zane dijo tomando la mano de Pixal y casi salieron volando del lugar.

-Alessia…-Kai miro a su novia.- ¿Si Kai?-Alessia se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Puedo jugar con la bebé?-Kai dijo juntando las mano en forma de súplica, a la chica de cabellos castaño claro solo asintió, ella había pensado otra cosa.

-Yay.-Kai salió corriendo a jugar con su hija.

-Parece otro niño.-Alessia dijo levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo su traste.-Hare algunas llamadas.-Ella se retiró.

-Me vendría bien una tarde de descanso.-Cole dijo a su novia.-Si, veamos películas.-Sofi sugirió y se fueron a su habitación (Su habitación, es la habitación de Cole, ambos comparten habitación).

Sofia se estaba cambiando, se pondría un fondo azul claro y unas medias hasta el muslo de color negro, el color favorito de Cole, ella se miró al espejo y admiro su hinchado vientre.

-Solo unos meses más.-Ella se dijo sobándose su vientre, pero de nuevo un dolor punzante momentáneo le dio.

-Ahhg.-Ella dijo entre dientes, pero paso rápidamente.- Sofi-bebé ven.-Cole le dijo señalando un lugar junto a él en la cama.

-Voy cariño.-Sofia se dio una última mirada y tomo lugar junto al pelinegro, él la acurro entre sus fuertes brazos, platicaron toda la tarde.

El mundo les pertenecía cuando estaban juntos, ellos podían platicar de todo y nunca aburrirse. Eran tal para cual.

* * *

**Como les digo, se fue la luz cuando estaba por actualizar, un generador de la ciudad exploto (como si fuera un ataqe zombie jajaja) y toda la region nos quedamos sin luz por 6 horas hasta la noche o.o**

**bueno esto esta por acabar asi que prepárense...muahahahhaa *risa diabolica de Andrea***

**Y bueno me tomare la molestia de explicar quien es Andrea**

**Andrea es como mi "otra personalidad" es decir que ella es como la triste y sangrienta de aqui, sip los capitulos de sangre los escribio ella...**

**Ingrid es...la parte feliz? o bueno algo asi como la timida y amable de aqui.**

**Soy bipolar eso sucede...**

**bueno **

**bye bye los amo, mis criaturitas**


	29. Mami

_**Mami**_

-Como son idiotas.-Yugure grito.-Era una simple misión, insolentes.-Yugure estaba sumamente enojado.

-Todo fue culpa de la niña Merodî, ella está con ellos.-Uno de los hombres que iba en aquella misión dijo.-Y le dio una paliza a Neko.-Escudo el otro.

-Y ustedes no lograron capturar a la niña.-Neko grito dándoles unos golpes en la cabeza a ambos.

-Ya no quiero oír nada más, fuera de mi vista.-Yugure ordeno, y los tres salieron de la habitación.-Solo un poco más, la luna de sangre está muy cerca.-Suspiro el demonio.

* * *

La noche caía sobre Ninjago, una chica de cabello rubio se paseaba por una habitación oscura, una cama con mantas negras y al lado un cajón.

-Ahhg…yo quiero controlar a Yugure, pero parece que mi mirada no funciona.-La chica se pasó las manos por la cara demostrando frustración.- La niña es muy buena con sus tácticas. Me pregunto ¿Quién le habrá enseñado?-Pensó.

* * *

Las únicas personas que estaban en el monasterio eran Kai, Alessia, Lloyd, Micaela, Cole y Sofia. Los únicos que dormían en habitaciones separadas eran Lloyd y Micaela, pero de ahí en fuera, todos ya dormían con su pareja. No chicos, no sean malpensados ¡por Dios!

La noche estaba tranquila con Cole y Sofia, ambos dormían plácidamente, Cole abrazaba a Sofia con ternura.

-Ahhg…-Sofia gimió y se despertó, pero sintió húmedo entre sus piernas, levanto la sabana y se quedó en blanco.

Sangre.

-Co-cole…-Ella trato de gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.- ¡Cole!-Ahora hablo y Cole se despertó.

\- ¿Qué pasa...?-Pregunto somnoliento y bajo la mirada y vio la sangre de su novia.- ¿Qué?-Él dijo y Sofia estaba llorando.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo al patio, donde el creó su dragón elemental y la llevo al hospital de Ninjago.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Cole se encontraba peleando con las enfermeras para que lo dejaran pasar a ver a su novia.

-Yo hablare con el.-Una doctora se acercó al joven pelinegro.-Doctora Bacherelli…-Cole pronuncio.

-Cole, debo hablar contigo, siéntate.-La doctora le indico a Cole que se sentara en una silla de la sala de espera.

-Cole, lamento que decirte esto.-La doctora suspiró.-Sofia…perdió al bebé…-

-¿Qué?-Cole se levantó de impulso, sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar lagrimas.-Cole, lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Ella trato de matar a nuestro hijo?-Cole le pregunto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.-No, fue un aborto espontaneo, es decir, fue natural…-La doctora le explico.

Cole se quedó ahí, sin palabras, su primer hijo estaba ahora muerto. Se sentó sin decir una palabra, solo vio cuando la doctora se retiró para seguir atendiendo a Sofia.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?-Sofia vestía una bata de hospital rosada, pero a su alrededor solo había blanco.

-Mami mami.-La voz de un pequeño sonó.- ¿Qué?-Sofia no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Mami, mami soy tu hijo.-Un niño de cabello negro y ojos café con un poco de verde, con piel morena clara corría hacia donde estaba Sofia.

Sofia estaba muy confundida, pero el pequeño la miro y abrazo sus piernas.-Mami, me tengo que ir.-El pequeño le dijo.

-No…quédate conmigo.-Sofia se agacho y lo abrazo.-Mami no puedo.-El niño la miro triste.- ¿Por qué no mi pequeño?-Sofia lo miro con curiosidad, se parecía mucho a Cole.

-Mami, mami, no llores, me encanto compartir un poco de mi vida contigo.-El niño la abrazó.-Pero me tengo que ir.-El niño se separó del abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho a mi papi también, solo te pido una cosa.-El niño tomo las manos de Sofia y las junto en forma de súplica.

-Cuida mucho a mi hermanita, a ella si cuídala mucho, que no le pase nada malo mami.-El niño le dijo y salió corriendo de la vista de Sofia.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi hijo! ¡MI HIJO!-Sofia gritaba dentro de su sueño.

-Sofia.-Cole entro a la habitación y se puso al lado de su novia que sollozaba, Cole la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sentía como su respiración se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

-Tranquila mi niña.-Cole le dijo mientras besaba su frente.-Jake ahora está mejor.-Le dijo.

-Pero yo lo quería tener aquí conmigo.-Sofia le respondió.

-Eso quisiera yo también.-Le contesto de vuelta.

* * *

Alessia se despertó, fue a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Sofia no se levantaba, así que tomo un vaso de agua y fue directo a la habitación de Sofia, ella sabía que Sofia le encantaba tomar agua en las mañanas.

Entro a la habitación al ver que no le contestaban, pero al entrar vio horrorizada sangren en las sabanas, y un pequeño camino de sangre que desaparecía.

Su vaso cayó al suelo.

-AHHHHHHH.-Alessia dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el monasterio.

-Alessia ¿Qué pasa?-Micaela llego corriendo pues ella había ido a la cocina.- ¿Qué?-Miro la sangre.- ¿Dónde están?-Pregunto demostrando preocupación.-No lo sé…pero tratare de localizarlos.-Alessia tomo su teléfono y marco al celular de Cole.

En el hospital.

-So-Sofi…-Sebastián había llegado después de que Cole le avisara.- ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Sofia que estaba en la camilla, ella se sostenía su vientre, ahora vacío, miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo.- ¿Sofia?-Sebastián pregunto.

-No, no lo estoy.-Sofia dijo sin emoción.-Perdí a mi primer hijo, ¿Dime tú lo estaría?-Sofia parecía que no sentía alguna emoción, su voz era fría.

-Sofia…ya hablamos sobre lo que paso…la doctora dijo que fue natural.-Cole se acercó a ella para acariciarla, pero ella se apartó.-No, Cole…mi niño debería estar aquí, conmigo.-Ella expreso.

-Sofi…tienes que salir de esta.-Merodî se acercó a ella, sus ojos tenían lagrimas.-Yo sé que duele…pero por favor haz esto por Cole, él también está dolido.-Le susurró al oído, Sofia apretó los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron.

Merodî la abrazo fuertemente.-Tranquila estoy contigo, no pasara nada.-Merodî le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo que paso, se prometieron que jamás hablarían de lo sucedido para no afectar a Sofia, que tenía una depresión nerviosa, por eso tuvo que asistir a sesiones con psicólogos.

* * *

**Su escritora esta super enferma de gripe, me voy a morir un dia de estos ;-; rueguen que no..**

**Ahhg me siento super mal, siento mi nariz super tapada y esta roja 7m7 soy rodolfo el reno**

**como sea, ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte...y tambien la primera parte...soy una loca compulsiva por escribir y leer...aaaaaaaaaaaaahg **

**bueno volviendo al tema ¿cual tema? ah si, espero poder publicar tambien en la tarde...aunque mejor guardo las caps porque no he terminado ni el primer cap de la segunda temporada ajjaja ay matenme **

**los amo bye bye mis criaturitas 3**


	30. Ataque final Parte 1

** Ataque final. Parte 1**

Paso el tiempo, comenzaba noviembre para ese entonces, las cosas parecían tranquilas.

Hasta que la noche comenzó…

-Hoy por fin, Tendré de vuelta a mi hermosa Tsuki.-Yugure observaba como la luna comenzaba a tornarse roja.

-La noche de la luna roja.-Pronuncio mientras se giraba a ver a su ejército de hombres vestidos de negro.-Hoy mis hombres, Hoy mis hombres, tendremos a nuestra reina, a la reina de las sombras.-Pronuncio.

Todos celebraron, Neko estaba al lado de Yugure vestida con un kimono corto negro, representando que ella era la primera al mando después de Yûgure.-Señor, hoy obtendrá su reino de sombras.-Neko dijo mientras con su mano tocaba sensualmente el cuello de Yugure.

-Lo sé, Niña.-Yugure respondió secamente, esto causo disgusto en Neko.

-Hombres a mi mando, causar todo el estruendo que deseen para atraer a los ninjas.-Yugure exclamo mientras encendía una lámpara de fuego en el Templo de La Luna.

* * *

Las alarmas dentro del ya reparado Bounty, todos los chicos y los sensei miraron las pantallas.

-¿Hasta ahorita aparecen los desgraciados?-Merodî grito viendo las pantallas.-Son demasiados.-Nya aclaro cambiando las cámaras de seguridad alrededor del templo.

-Sean cuantos sean, hay gente que proteger.-Kai se colocó su traje de Ninja.-Kai tiene razón debemos ir.-Zane dijo y su traje apareció.

-¿Qué dices que son?-Jay miro a Merodî.-Por lo que llevan puesto, son personas.-Merodî miro la pantalla más de cerca.-Aunque.-Puso zoom.-Hay una que ya no es humana.-Miro a Neko.-Ella es ahora una demonio, cuidado con ella.

-Yo me encargo de ella.-Sofia dijo seria sin emoción.- ¿Qué?-Cole volteó a verla.-No te preocupes estaré bien.-Sofia afirmo.

-Vámonos.-Alessia dijo y se colocó su traje de ninja.-Lloyd cuídate.-Misako abrazo a Lloyd.-Lo hare madre.

-Ninjago.-Gritaron todos en coro.

* * *

La noche comenzó, la luna estaba por colocarse en lo más alto del cielo, Yugure estaba esperando a que los ninjas llegaran, paciente se sentó en el trono de piedra de aquel Templo.

Neko se paseaba moviendo las caderas. Sus ojos rojos brillaban bajo la luna, y su cabello rubio colocado en un peinado alto. Raito veía a la chica con ojos de lujuria.

Se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones cerca, Yugure sonrió y cerró los ojos, Chen solo esperaba a su lado.

-Finalmente.-Yugure pronuncio.

-Valla, valla.-Yugure dijo al ver cuando llegaron los Ninjas.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-El demonio frunció el ceño, y se levantó y se acercó. Pero antes.-Neko, ve por la carnada.-Le dijo en voz baja hacia la chica que desapareció.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer hoy?-Yugure les pregunto cínicamente

-Tu qué crees, estúpido.-Merodî le respondió, poniéndose en postura de combate.-Maldita chiquilla licántropo.-Yugure le dio una mirada fría.

-Ca-cállate.-Merodî le grito agresivamente.- ¿Cómo te dijo?-Alessia le pregunto confundida.- Licántropo es hombre lobo.-Zane dijo.- ¿Merodî…eres?-Micaela le pregunto preocupada.

-NO.-Merodî dijo y corrió a atacar a Yugure, quiso darle una patada pero Yugure la detuvo y la tiro al suelo, Merodî se impulsó y quedo en combate otra vez.-Vamos, transfórmate…enséñales quien eres en realidad.-Yugure dijo con malicia.-No…yo no soy esa.-Merodî dijo

-abran fuego.-Yugure grito

\- ¡Cuidado!-Alessia grito y creo un campo de magia para proteger a todos los ninjas.

-Tenemos que protegernos y pelear.-Cole dijo.-Lloyd y Micaela encárguense de los de la derecha, Kai y Alessia de los de la izquierda, Jay y Nya encárguense de los arqueros porque si no nos mataran con el fuego.-Cole dijo señalando a las arqueros.-Zane ayúdanos a Sofia y a mi.-Cole hizo una señal para verificar si todos estaban de acuerdo y lo estaban.-Cole…yo me hago cargo de Neko.-Sofia le dijo fríamente.

-Ninjago.-Todos gritaron y comenzaron a defenderse

-Toma esto.-Lloyd dijo golpeando a tres sujetos.-También hay para ti.-Lloyd creo una esfera de luz y la lanzo.

-Ja.-Dijo triunfante.- ¡Lloyd!-Micaela grito y empujo a Lloyd para impedir que le lanzaran una bola con púas directo a la gran cabezota del Ninja verde.

\- ¡Nadie le pega al ninja verde a menos que sea yo!-Micaela lanzo una especie de ataque tornado a los sujetos.

-Hm…-Micaela sacudió sus manos.-No pues, tu eres la única que me pega.-Lloyd hiso una mueca de desagrado.

* * *

-Esto me resulta muy divertido.-Kai dijo con esferas de fuego que lanzo a todos lo que querían atacar.

-Lo se.-Alessia dijo mientras veía que dos sujetos veían por sus lados espero a que se acercaran para dar un pequeño salto y en el aire estiro sus piernas en forma de Split y los sujetos chocaron contra sus pies.-El que sigue.-Dijo mirando sus uñas.

-Tu…-Un sujeto gruño y la jalo haciendo que su gi de ninja cayera dejando ver sus hombros.- ¡oye! Nadie le quita la ropa a mi novia.-Kai golpeo al sujeto y lo dejo inconsciente al acto.-Estúpido.-Kai susurro.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.-Alessia le afirmo mientras se acomodaba su gi.-Solo tú me lo puedes quitar.-Alessia dijo pícaramente, y Kai se sonrojo.

* * *

-Y lo bueno de esto…-Jay trataba de hablar con Nya, pero resultaba un poco difícil por la parte de estar dando rayos a los enemigos.-No sé si haya lado bueno Jay…-Nya dijo mientras pateaba muy lejos a unos 3 sujetos.

-Mero…-Nya dijo viendo como un sujeto golpeaba y la dejaba en el suelo. Nya al ver esto salió corriendo para ayudarla y golpear a los que la tiraron al suelo.

* * *

-Ahhg maldita perra…bueno es una gata…se comporta como tal.-Sofia dijo mientras golpeaba algunos sujetos con los puños.- ¿Qué es eso?-La chica de ojos verde avellana visualizo a lo lejos un pequeño avión, en el vio la cabellera rubia de Neko.

-Ahhg…-Sofia gruño y regreso con los demás que estaban teniendo algunos problemas con los hombres de Yugure.-Cole Neko abordo un avión y no supe a qué dirección se dirigía.-Sofia le informo a Cole poniéndose a su lado y comenzó a pelear.

\- A mí nadie me impide cumplir con mi objetivo.-Merodî se levantó, con su mano retiro la sangre que salía de su boca. Con estable control de sí misma se preparó con toda su fuerza para golpear a Yugure que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

\- Garmadon ni se te ocurra lanzar ese cañón, o la niña muere.-Yugure dijo produciendo un silencio espectral que fue rompido por el llanto de un bebé

-No…-Alessia se giró rápidamente al reconocer aquel llanto. El llanto de su hija Avery.

-Tu…malnacida Gata.-Merodî maldijo.- ¿Pensaste que había huido? Tonta.-Neko apareció cargando a Avery, la pequeña niña lloraba a todo pulmón.

\- ¡AVERY!-Alessia grito y comenzó a correr hacia su hija.-Un paso más y la niña muere.-Yugure sonrió sínicamente colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Alessia se detuve de un momento a otro, las lágrimas en sus ojos se hicieron presentes.

-Uh… ¿ella es tu hija? Lástima, creo que no la veras crecer.-Yugure tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos, pero Avery seguí llorando con intensidad.

\- ¿Q-que quieres a cambio?-Kai dijo con la voz temblorosa, se acercó a donde estaba Alessia y esta cayo de rodillas.- P-por favor…lo que sea a cambio de mi hija.-Alessia lloraba implorando.

* * *

**Que les digo **

**¡FUE ANDREA! Ella escribio todo esto ;-; **

**ya me estoy mejorando de la gripe...ya se que no les importa (buaah) **

**por cierto estamos a 2 capitulos de que esto termine lo siento tanto, pero estamos trabajando arduamente en la siguiente temporada que ya esta diseñada. **

**WIIIII me siento feliz :D **

_**+Tengo hambre :v**_

**yo igual vallamos por papas**

**los amo bye bye mis criaturitas:3**


	31. Ataque final Parte 2

**Ataque Final. Parte 2**

-Uh… ¿ella es tu hija? Lástima, creo que no la veras crecer.-Yugure tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos, pero Avery seguí llorando con intensidad.

\- ¿Q-que quieres a cambio?-Kai dijo con la voz temblorosa, se acercó a donde estaba Alessia y esta cayo de rodillas.- P-por favor…lo que sea a cambio de mi hija.-Alessia lloraba implorando.

-Pues… quiero a la chica.-Yugure dijo poniendo un dedo sobre la frente de Avery.-Quiero a la protectora de la luna.-El demonio sonrió.

\- NO.-Merodî salto con su voz entrecortada.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué una de ellas es la protectora?-Yugure se enfureció y comenzó a apretar a la pequeña Avery.

\- ¡NOOO!-Alessia gritó.- ¡Por favor!

-Quiero a la chica del viento.-Yugure pronuncio fríamente.

\- ¿Yo?- Micaela se volteó al instante que oyó su elemento.- Valla si te pareces a Tsuki.-Yugure dijo.

-Ven.-Yugure le indico a Micaela, ella volteo a ver a sus compañeros que parecían congelados.

Miro a Alessia, miro su dolor, Micaela estaba decidida a dar su vida por la pequeña.

-Entrega a la pequeña e iré contigo.-Micaela dijo firme.

-Lo hare pero ven aquí.-Yugure le señalo un lugar junto a él, parecía un pequeño vitral en el suelo con la una media luna.

Micaela lentamente se acercó, pero a medida que ella se acercaba el vitral se iluminaba de rojo, y su cabeza comenzaba punzar, y en su interior sentía que algo le presionaba el pecho. Llego y se paró en aquel vitral que parecía encandecer pero su brillo era ahora una mezcla de rojo y plateado.

-Tonta.-Yugure dijo y presiono su dedo índice en la frente de la pequeña Avery, ella que estaba llorando suplicando los brazos de su madre, se quedó sin llanto y quedo dormida al instante.

-AHÍ ESTA SU HIJA.-Yugure aventó al aire y el tiempo parecía congelarse.

Merodî se lanzó para atrapar a la niña.-Alessia llévatela al Bounty.-Merodî le indico y Alessia parecía apenas procesar lo que acababa de suceder, Kai la tomo por el brazo y la llevo al Bounty en su dragón elemental.

Merodî dio un aullido, y se transformó en un lobo, su pelaje parecía de color café rojizo, en la parte de su vientre pelaje blanco y sus ojos ámbar brillante, y un cuerpo delgado estilizado, se abalanzo sobre Yugure pero Neko se convirtió en una especie de chita con pelaje amarillo y manchas negras, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Neko impidió el ataque a Yugure.

-¿E-eso es un Lobo?-Sofia se estremeció al ver al lobo.- ¡Pensé que no eran reales los hombre lobo!-Sofia grito y se aferró a Cole.

-Eh chicos…-Jay hizo una señal para que se pusieran en posición de combate.

-¡He aquí a la Diosa de la Luna! –Yugure grito y Micaela cayó al piso sujetando su cabeza.- Vamos luna muéstrales quien eres en verdad.

Micaela se vio envuelta en un aura negra y plateada, un destello cegó a todos. Lloyd abrió los ojos, su único pensamiento.- Micaela.-Balbuceo.

Micaela parecía haber desparecido, en su lugar una joven de piel tan blanca como la luz de luna, sus ojos café tan oscuros, sus labios rojos. La joven traía puesto un vestido negro en corte de corazón por la parte del pecho, un vestido largo y ajustado, detrás de ella una capa negra con dibujos de luna plateados. Y por último un látigo en mano.

-Princesa.-Yugure se inclinó ante aquella joven hermosa.- Tanto tiempo ¿y solo conseguiste esto?-La joven pronuncio con una voz tan fría.-Tsuki, sabes que abriendo el portal tendrás el poder que tanto deseamos.-Yugure se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

\- ¡MICA!-Lloyd grito, y la joven volteó instintivamente.

Pero ella sabía que no era su nombre, su nombre era Tsuki.- Yo no soy Mica, mi nombre es Tsuki.-La chica espeto y elevo la mano generando un fuerte viento.

-¿Quién es ella?-Nya se levantó del suelo por la fuerte corriente de viento.

\- Ahhh… ¿la diosa de la luna? -Jay dijo a su lado y Nya rodo los ojos

Los ninjas se juntaron pero Lloyd se acercó un poco más a Tsuki, y se quitó la máscara.

-Micaela ¡sal de ahí!-Lloyd grito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Micaela ya no existe.-Tsuki le dijo y se giró lentamente, pero al verlo, su expresión cambio, estaba en blanco.

En la mente de Tsuki comenzaron los recuerdos, muchas imágenes se presentaron ante sus ojos.

-Vamos Tsuki, es solo un dragón.-Un joven de cabello rubio con sombrero le señalaba un dragón azul con destellos en plateado.-Ven no te hará nada.-Le sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

-Micaela eres una niña muy inteligente.-Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le acariciaba la mejilla.

* * *

-Tu…-Tsuki se volteó.-Él te quito todo, recuerda.-Yugure le susurro y los ojos de Tsuki se volvieron rojos.

-Tu, maldito, tu hiciste que mi reino cayera.-Tsuki disparo un rayo que parecía ser de plata, el rayo fue directo al pecho de Lloyd, este con dificultad se levantó, Cole, Jay y Zane corrieron a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

-Ella ya no es Mica.-Jay susurró triste.-No, yo sé que ella está ahí atrapada.-Lloyd dijo mientras se levantaba.

-La sacare de ahí.-Lloyd disparo un rayo en dirección a Tsuki pero ella solo desvió con aire el ataque hacia otro lado.

-Ingenuo, ¿cómo siempre no Akira?-Tsuki pronuncio y se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Akira?-Lloyd y los demás se miraron confundidos.- Claro, ella es Tsuki, la madre de los sensei esposa del primer maestro.-Zane explico.- ¿Qué? –Jay pregunto al borde de la confusión máxima.- Se parece más a Garmadon.- Cole dijo.

\- ¡Micaela!-Lloyd grito y corrió hacia Tsuki y comenzaron a lanzarse rayos. Los demás ninjas trataban de proteger a Lloyd de los demás sujetos.

\- Vamos Mica, sé que aun estas ahí.-Lloyd dijo con voz triste.- Sé que aún está ahí dentro mi pequeña amiga.

***En la mente de Tsuki.***

Micaela parecía estar consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no tenía control de su propio cuerpo. Vi ante ella una joven muy hermosa con piel blanca palida, ojos café oscuro con un poco de color vino, y cabello café oscuro casi negro.

-Micaela, lucha, esta no eres tu ni soy yo, eres mi sucesora, no dejes que Yugure te controle, Lloyd no es tu oponente, sabes lo que él significa para ti.-Dicho esto la joven desapareció.

***de vuelta a la realidad***

-Tsuki el portal, yo los distraigo.-Yugure dijo y con su propio poder distrajo a los ninjas.

-Pero que estoy haciendo…-Ella pensó, pero ella no lograba controlar sus acciones, con su magia comenzó a formar un portal oscuro.

-Bello, como tu.-Yugure lanzo su último ataque y todos cayeron al piso.- Venid criaturas de la noche, he aquí su nuevo hogar.-Yugure pronuncio con una voz de ultratumba, y entonces criatura extrañas emergían del portal.

-No…esto está mal.-Tsuki dijo pero su voz comenzaba a sonar como la de Micaela.- ¡No!-Dijo firme y trato de cerrar el portal.

\- ¡Niña estúpida!-Yugure la golpeo en la mejilla tirándola al suelo, Lloyd vio esto y se levantó y corrió a golpear a Yugure y este cayo.

\- ¿Mica?-Lloyd se arrodillo al lado de la joven que comenzaba tener el color natural de Micaela un bronceado ligero y no piel palida.

-Ayúdame.-Micaela susurro mientras la capa negra que la cubría se tornaba de color plateado.-Lo hare.-Lloyd dijo decidido.

Ambos coordinaron sus rayos que fueron directo a Yûgure, el logro esquivarlos al primer intento pero los demás ya no, cuando estuvo lo suficiente débil Micaela se giró hacia el portal y lanzo un rayo, su poder concentrado en la Luna, todas las extrañas criaturas se fueron absorbiendo poco a poco, Micaela vio a Yugure con ojos de odio.

-Tu, tu hiciste que casi hiriera a la persona que más quiero en este mundo.-Micaela se acercó al debilitado Yugure.-Y no lo volverás hacer.-Lo tomo por el cuello con toda la fuerza que ella tenía y lo mando al portal con su látigo.

Micaela fijo su mirada al portal y junto sus manos y lo cerró finalmente.

***Momentos antes***

-Míranos, nuestra verdadera forma.-Neko dijo con voz felina.

-No, esta no es mi forma, solo es un hechizo.-Merodî en forma de aquel hermoso lobo café rojizo se preparó para atacar y lo hizo, se abalanzo sobre Neko unos forcejeos fueron lo que había.

Merodî mordió el cuello de Neko con fuerza clavando sus dientes caninos, Neko le rasguño el vientre manchando el pelaje blanco de sangre.

-Solo una puede permanecer.-Merodî dijo y ataco directamente a Neko sacándole el corazón.

-¿Q-que? N-nosotros no podemos morir, somos inmortales.-Neko alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo.

Merodî volvió a tomar forma humana.- ¿Qué?- se preguntó y volvió sus ojos hacia el portal que estaba siendo cerrado y vio como su padre era también arrastrado.

-Eres libre hija, el hechizo muere conmigo.-Leyó los labios de su padre y una lágrima salió de su ojo, se había quedado sin familia, huérfana definitivamente.

***Al tiempo en curso***

-Todo acabo.-Micaela cayó al suelo, Sofia abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Cole y se tiraron al piso abrazándose. Jay beso a Nya y ella se sonrojo (ah ya, bien que se aman, capaz y ya entraron en un home run)

Merodî camino lentamente hasta donde estaban los demás y se dejó caer al suelo, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Zane la vio y camino hacia ella y finalmente él la abrazó, Merodî no dejo de llorar ella en cambio se desahogó.

-¡Alessia!- Nya y Sofia gritaron a coro y todos rápidamente subieron al Bounty.

Llegaron y vieron que los sensei estaban sentados en la sala de controles con la cabeza baja Sofia corrió rápidamente a las habitaciones, pero se encontró con una de las escenas más tristes de su vida.

Alessia estaba cargando a su pequeña Avery que parecía que estaba muerta, los ojos de Alessia rojos e inundados en lágrimas, Kai a su lado con lágrimas también.

Jay entro también y no pudo evitar sollozar y Nya lo abrazo.

-V-va-mo-s A-ve-ry.-Alessia le decía a la niña, sin respuesta.- Y-yo…-Merodî entro también pero no tenía palabras, nadie las tenía.

Pero una lagrima de Alessia y otra de Kai cayeron sobre la frente de Avery y un destello broto, y lentamente el cabello de Avery se puso más oscuro como el de Kai y un mechón se puso de color rosado, lentamente la niña comenzó a moverse como si despertara, abrió sus ojos y eran tan azules como los de Alessia su nariz pequeña.

-A-very.-Alessia chillo y abrazo a su hija, Kai también la abrazo fuertemente y beso la frente de su hija.

\- ¿Todo terminó?-Micaela dijo apoyándose en la pared.

-Todo terminó.-Todos dijeron al unísono.

* * *

**wuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**mañana el gran final a las 4:00 de la tarde hora MEXICO**

**parezco comercial de telenovelaa jujutl **

**Y bueno, creo que tengo que ponerme las pilas porque la segunda temporada esta en proceso :v y tardare alrededor de una semana y media en publicarla, sean pacientes.**

**estoy tan feliz...ojala hubiésemos alcanzado los 100 comentarios :'(**

**Pero logramos 80 eso es bueno :'D**

**Los amo LOS AMO**


	32. Todo esta bien

**Todo está bien**

4 años después…

-¿Dónde está Sofia?-Merodî dijo preocupada mientras Alessia le delineaba los ojos.-Ya no ha de tardar Meri, no creo que se pierda la boda entre su hermano y su cuñada.-Alessia le dio terminando de delinearle sus ojos.

-Pero ya se tardó.-Merodî dijo y se levantó. Micaela le paso un hermoso vestido de novia.-Es precioso.-Nya dijo asombrada.

-Lo sé, y el de todas estuvo hermoso cuando nos casamos ese día las cuatro ¿se acuerdan?- Alessia dijo soñadora.-Si…fue el mejor día.-Nya y Pixal dijeron mientras se colocaban un vestido de color plateado en corte de corazón con destellos de ámbar en los cinturones.

-La verdad Sofia ya tardo un poco.-Micaela dijo.- ¿Creen que este bien?-Merodî dijo mientras Nya y Micaela le ayudaban a colocarse el vestido.

-Yo creo que…-Alessia no termino la frase puesto que un azotan de puerta al otro lado sonó.

-¿Quién?- Nya se preguntó y prosiguió a abrir la puerta del departamento.

\- ¡Yo!-Sofia dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Disculpen la tardanza.-Sofia entro corriendo.-Pero tener una niña de 3 años me resulta un poco difícil.-Sofia se sentó en el sillón agotada.

-Jajaja ¿Qué paso?-Pixal rio un poco.

-¡Mizu no quería ponerse su vestido! Hasta que ella viera que Cole se colocara el smoking, y Cole estaba de terco que el smoking no le quedaba.-Sofia dijo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Jajaja.-Las chicas rieron.-Pixal, dime tu secreto… ¿Cómo le haces para controlar a Zen que también tiene 3 años?-Sofia le dijo a Pixal y cerró los ojos.

-Es sencillo, porque Zane sabe educar a los pequeños.-Pixal sonrió.

\- ¡Sofia apúrate que no te has cambiado y dentro de poco nos vamos!-Alessia levanto a Sofia del sofá y se arreglo

*Salto de tiempo para la boda, ya en la Iglesia*

\- Sebastián ¿Aceptas a Merodî como tu legitima esposa para cuidarla, respetarla y amarla en la salud y enfermedad? (pa' que vean que si pongo atención en las bodas, Jaja)-El padre le pregunto con voz paciente a Sebastián que iba de smoking negro y corbata naranja.

-Acepto.-Él dijo firme y con voz tierna

\- Merodî ¿Aceptas a Sebastián como tu legitimo esposo para cuidarlo, respetarlo y amarlo en la salud y enfermedad?

-Acepto.-Merodî estaba roja, y sus ojos brillaban.

-Los declaro hombre y mujer.-El padre finalizo.-Puede besar a la novia.

-Esperaba a que dijera eso.-Sebastián tomo a Merodî por la barbilla y la beso, un beso tan hermoso y lleno de amor.

Todos los invitados celebraban, todos eran amigos de los ninjas, puesto que Merodî ahora no tenía a nadie más que a los ninjas, a Sebastián y a su pequeño hijo de 11 meses llamado Luke.

-La foto.-Alessia tomo su celular y todas las damas de honor que eran ella, Sofia, Nya, Pixal y Micaela se tomaron una selfie con los novios (xD).

\- ¿Acaso Alessia nunca se cansa de tomarse fotos?-Zane pregunto a sus otros amigos que estaban vestidos de traje y corbata con su respectivo color, y sostenía a Zen (yo súper original con los nombres) que tenía 3 años.

-Creo que no.-Kai dijo cargando a su pequeño hijo Danny que estaba inquieto.-

-Papi tengo hambre.-Avery que ahora tenía 4 años le jalaba el pantalón a Kai.- ¿Soy el único que tiene dos hijos?-Kai suspiro logrando una risa por parte de sus compañeros.

-Jajaja te ayudo con Danny.-Lloyd se ofreció y cargo a Danny que se tranquilizó.-Avery, ya lo habíamos hablado, la comida es después de la ceremonia.-Kai cargo a su hija.

-Bueno tú no tienes que cuidar a tu sobrino y a tu hija a la vez.-Cole dijo cargando a Luke hijo de Merodî y Sebastián y Mizu su hija estaba distraída jugando con Airi la hija de Jay.

-¡Hora de la fiesta!-Alessia se acercó a los chicos con una sonrisa y cargo a Danny.-Mi pequeño despeinado.-Ella le revolvió un poco el cabello ganando una gran sonrisa del pequeño.

-Sofi, dile a los tortolos que se preparen para la fiesta de paparazzi que hay afuera.-Alessia canto.-Kai trae a Avery saldremos primero.-Alessia ordeno.

-Ay no.-El castaño entrecerró los ojos, periodistas paparazzi, siempre que salían en familia aquellos los perseguían.

Salieron y flashes inundaron la vista, a Danny y a Kai les molestaba, pero a las mujeres parecía agradarles.

¡Alessia una foto! Y Alessia posaba con su familia ¡Foto familiar! Alessia tomo a Kai que cargaba a Danny y Avery se acomodó junto a su madre y miles de fotos.

En la fiesta.

-Sensacional.-Micaela dijo mientras tomaba un poco de licor de la mesa.-Ámame ninja verde.-Ella se mordió los labios.

Todo era celebración y diversión, Merodî estaba contenta y bailando con su esposo. Todo era perfecto.

*En el departamento de Lloyd y Micaela*

Habían regresado de la fiesta, ambos estaban ebrios, pero no tanto como para no razonar.

-Oye Lloyd… ¿Has sentido mi látigo?-Mica le sonrió lujuriosamente a Lloyd.

-No, pero a veces no soy buen chico.- Lloyd fingió estar triste.-Deberías castigarme.-Lloyd le lanzo una mirada

-Niño malo.-Micaela dijo mientras hacía aparecer su látigo.-Ven aquí.

Micaela le dio un beso profundo a Lloyd y lo tiró en su cama, Lloyd comenzó a quitarle el vestido…

** ¡FIN!**

* * *

**wuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

** Fuegos artificiales! **

** ¡Esta saga ha terminado! Gracias por seguirla 3 **

**La primera temporada de la saga.**

**Dios me siento tan pero tan feliz de haber terminado esto gracias a todos **

**Oh Dios nunca pense que llegariamos tan lejos :'D me estoy hiperventilando o-o **

**¡ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS! LES juro que son muy importantes para mi.**

**Quiero agradecer por cada comentario que dejaron muchas gracias, me inspiraron mucho:D**

**Nos vemos con la segunda temporada...**

**Proximamente...**

**Los amo, esto acaba aqui, un escalon hemos subido, faltan otros por subir.**

**Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi nueva pasion, que es escribir.**

**No olviden seguirme en mis cuentas de Wattpad, Ask y Twitter**

**Wattpad: Ingrid26_06**

**Ask: IngridAndreaAC**

**Twitter: AndreaIngrid26**

**Ya existe la continuacion, lleva por titulo "Vuelvan" o hasta que se me ocurra un mejor titulo:/ soy una basura en los titulos, pero ya hay continuacion^^ **

**nos vemos y leemos los queremos!**


End file.
